Restoring Trust
by x p e a c h y p o p x
Summary: Since his bad past life, Nick doesn't trust anyone but himself. But can Rochelle change all that? Will have romance in further chapters. Oh yeah and contains quite a lot of swearing.  NxR but also includes:  ExZ FxZ
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to try and make this more detailed and longer than my other fanfics since I have more passion to finish this one than I do with the other's and so we start. **

**Oh yeah and I don't own any of the characters or Left 4 Dead 2. NO they belong to valve ;) And it contains quite a lot of swearing. Just sayin'.**

"What a fucking day" the white suited conman muttered as he trudged around the half empty streets of Savannah "and where the fuck is everyone?" he asked himself glancing around. He shrugged. He didn't like company anyways. He reached into his pocket and snatched his cigartettes out. He took the only one he had left and shoved it between his thin lips, throwing the box to the floor hastily. He dug his hand back into his pocket searching about it for his lighter "goddanm it" he groaned realizing he no longer had his lighter with him. He looked around again searching for someone who might happen to have a lighter with them. His eyes came upon the back of a blonde haired woman, just accross the street from him.

"Hey, lady" he said as he walked accross the road to get closer to her. She didn't turn. She didn't even move.

"Uh...sweetheart?" he said reaching his hand out. Before he could even touch her she spun around, anger in her eyes as she stared at him. He stared back in confusion...what did he do now? He was pretty sure he didn't try to touch her ass or anything. Before he could continue speaking she grabbed his shoulders with her bloody hands. Nick laughed at first thinking she was just playing around until she tried to get her teeth into his neck...

Nick pushed her back with all his force and watched her as she slammed into the wall behind her. For a moment he thought she was dead until she growled and looked up at him angrier than before. "Look I'm not looking for trouble I just-" she grabbed him again. This time Nick knew something was wrong. He struggled out of her death grip and pushed her back again this time he looked around for something to arm himself with. His eyes scanned the area frantically. The small cafe they were outside of didn't seem to have anything. A few knocked over chairs and tables but that was about it. He needed to grab something before the girl started trying to eat him again. Without thinking he grabbed one of the white plastic chairs and launched it at her. It hit her and knocked her against the wall harder. Now was his chance to run. He gave the woman one last look before sprinting out of her sight.

_'Fuck. Was she just trying to give me a hickey or eat me?'_ he thought as he continued running. When he finally thought it was safe he stopped. He shrugged his jacket off to see what she'd did to it. Two small bloody hand prints on both shoulders. Great. Out of all the liquids it could've been it had to be blood. He sighed and put his jacket back on. A shriek was heard from behind him causing him to jump. He glanced behind him just in time to see that damn woman. He was confused. Had she been following him all this time? "Look lady," he sighed as he turned to face her. She didn't hesitate. She jumped onto him making them both fall to the ground. Nick's head smacked hard against the ground as the woman struggled to get her teeth into him. His vision was becoming blurry and oh god no...

Not now...not here. He passed out.

"Sir" a voice spoke. Was it talking to him? He didn't care he felt comfortable. "Sir!" it spoke a little louder and now he could tell it was a lady

"What!" he asked his eyes opening slowly. The sun blazed down making him shade his eyes with his hand. It took him a while for his vision to clear up and for him to realize the woman who was standing at his side. Her brown eyes were scanning over him. She started at his feet and made her way to his face where she saw him staring at her

"are you okay?" She asked him. He stared at her for a while checking out what she looked like. She wore probably about the tightest denim jeans he'd ever seen, a bright pink shirt that had a black belt at around about the waist, two gold bangles with matching ear rings and brown leather boots.

"sir?" she asked again. He realized how long he'd been staring and quickly answered "Yeah I'm fine" he struggled to get back up. The woman realized his struggle and put her hand out to him. Nick grabbed her dark skinned hand and pulled himself up. "Thanks sweetie." He said giving her a little smile before dusting himself off

"No problem" the woman replied. Nick watched her as she picked up the bloody baseball bat that lay on the floor near a dead body. It was the woman who'd been following him. "You killed her?" he asked a bit surprised. She looked at him like he had lost it "are you not?" she asked throwing the bat over her shoulder

"do we need to?"

"unless you wanna die, yes" the woman chuckled. She held her hand out to him "My names Rochelle. But...you can call me Ro" Nick took her hand and shook it "I'm uh...my names..." could he trust her? Was she a cop or something? Should he tell her?

"N...ick" he said slowly letting go of her hand. They stood looking at eachother for a few seconds before there were two other voices

"Ro is he infected?" one of the voices asked. Nick cringed at the accent. He really hated southeners.

"No he's fine Ellis sweetie." She replied. Nick glanced over to the young man. There was no way he was letting that hick anywhere near him. His overalls and shirt were oily and his hands...ugh they looked as though they hadn't been washed for a year. Ellis looked back at Nick both of them gave eachother the same look. _'Dirty hick'_ he thought

"I like yer suit" The young man said looking Nick up and down like he was the most weirdest thing he ever laid his eyes on.

"Uh yeah..." Nick said rubbing the back of his head

"Nice hand marks." Rochelle said grabbing his attention. He wondered what she was talking about for a few minutes before he remembered the hand marks on his jacket

"It was from that girl" Nick said quickly. Rochelle looked at him curiously for a moment before speaking up again "where's Coach?" she asked looking over to Ellis

"Right here" A deep voice called out. Damn Nick was expecting to see another wimpy little hick with a high pitched voice. He got a much different Coach

The dark skinned man looked over at Nick with a friendly smile "Hey there. Y'all okay?" he asked

Nick nodded "nothing I can't handle." He muttered "well I should get going" he said wiping the sweat that was on his forehead away

"Don't you wanna stick with us?" Rochelle asked. Nick laughed "I roll by myself, babe."

"Er sir ya dont even have no weapons or nothin'." Ellis said smiling

"Yeah boy, out there your a walkin' dinner by yourself." Coach said a worried look on his face. Nick could tell he was the one with the heart of gold, Rochelle was the smart one and the hick...the annoying one. He hesitated before asking "what are they?"

"Boy haven't you heard. They're zombies." Rochelle replied glancing at him. Nick sighed. Either they were a bunch of immature adults who loved pretending to be zombie slayers, or they were right. Yeah he stuck with them being right.

"Fine...but as soon as I get the chance I'm outta this group."

He looked at the small woman who was standing beside him and actually thought she looked relived. He smirked to himself. This was going to be fun.

**Eh I dont have anything to say know xD**

**Apart from I will only add chapters to this on mondays. Since I started it on a monday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I started off differently in the first chapter. I didn't start it in the Vahanna I know. We'll get to it. Oh yeah and I made Coach, Ellis and Rochelle meet before they were supposed to. **

**Sooo yeah. **

**I dont own Left 4 Dead 2 or any of the characters. **

_'I'm not staying with them' _he told himself as they walked towards the Vahanna Motel. Coach'd said they might find some help there. Nick knew there wouldn't be but he didn't say anything. _'As soon as I get the chance, I'm going' _They got further up to the building and stopped behind the neatly cut hedges that surrounded the front of it.

"Coach I'm having second thoughts about your recent idea" Rochelle spoke her voice quiet. Coach sighed "Damn zombies are everywhere."

The infected had the building surrounded. They were probably inside too. Yet Coach told them he was sticking with his plan and since the others didn't have a different one they stuck with it too. Rochelle glanced back at the quiet conman who stood behind the others. He was staring at the sky not even listening to a word any of them were saying. She clicked her fingers at him and he snapped out of his daydream imediatley "W...what?" he stuttered

"You seem quite distant" she said. He watched her face expression turn to worry "You weren't bit were you?"

"No." He said simply turning away to look back at the sky. Rochelle sighed "Look if you really want to go no ones stopping you."

Nick shrugged "Fine." Just as he went to walk away he felt someone tightly grip his forearm. He was expecting it to be Rochelle, eyes watery ready to apologize, but instead found out it was Coach. "I'm stopping him." He said letting his grip on Nick's arm loosen. Nick looked over to Rochelle who looked back at him "Focus on what we're doing Nick, unless you wont know."

"I have better ways to do things then you ever will. I don't need to listen. I do things how I want to." Nick's arrogant attitude was slowly starting to show. Rochelle just smiled "Okay I tell you what smart ass, you do things how you want and the rest of us'll work together. See how far you get." The conman pretended to laugh "Further then you swines'll ever get" Rochelle glared at him evily "You think you're so good dont'cha. Look at yourself, with your fancy white suit and your slicked back hair-who do you think you are? I bet you couldn't even find your own way into that damn building and that is pretty obvious."

He smirked "If your trying to compare me to a retard I'd stop and take a look at yourself and the hick thats standing next to you."

"Alright that's enough" Coach said before Rochelle could say anything more. She stood there staring at Nick who stared back at her both of them clearly angry. "If y'all actually want to survive then I suggest we quite fussin' and start movin'"

"Alright." They both said after a while of staring. Coach smiled "Now, lets get goin.'"

"I'm not walking through a crowd of zombies without a weapon." Nick moaned "hey sweetie, how 'bout you stick behind me and I'll have your weapon."

Rochelle stuck her finger up at him "Get your own, asshole."

He shrugged and turned to Coach "if you want me to stay then get me a weapon." Coach sighed and handed him his crow bar

"You're welcome" he said loudly when Nick didn't thank him. Nick grinned at him before turning back to Ellis and Rochelle

"Are we ready?" Ellis asked his voice cheerful

"I swear if you speak one more time-"

"Niiiick, that's enough." Coach said patting Nick's back

"Stick together y'all this is gon' be dangerous." He warned as they began walking. The enterance was completley swarmed with infected. Rochelle looked over to Coach who was using his fists. She could tell he was struggling to get through the crowd that was drowning him.

She snapped her head in Nick's direction "Hey you! Mind helpin' Coach out?" She had to raise her voice to be heard over the infected

"Actually, yes I do." He shouted back with a smirk. She shook her head at him. Unbelieveble.

"Its alright baby girl! I can manage just fine!" Coach bellowed almost too close to Ellis' ear. The zombies seemed to last forever.

"Guys, we're gonna have to make a break for it!" Rochelle said. She was already exhausted and they hadn't even gotten inside the building. The others agreed with her and as soon as they got the chance dashed for the hotels thick glass doors.

"Someone open it!" Ellis screamed keeping his eyes on the infected. Nick watched as Rochelle tried her best to kick the glass doors open.

_'What the hell? Aren't they supposed to be ,like, glass!'_ he thought. The in coming infected were almost surrounding them again.

"OPEN IT!" Ellis screamed louder making Nick jump with fright

"I'M TRYING DAMNIT!" The small girl shouted, completley annoyed.

Coach was getting impatient. He grabbed Rochelle and moved her out of the way. Rochelle stumbled into Nick who grunted and pushed her away "Don't touch the suit." He warned turning back to the zombies. She rolled her eyes.

There was a bang and the sound of glass shattering. The three survivors looked over to Coach who had a huge grin on his face "C'MON Y'ALL INSIDE!" he shouted almost excitedly. He scrambled inside and the others followed after him

"Well done sherlock now we aint got a damn door to hold these fuckers off" Nick growled. Coach shot him a quick glare before turning and looking around. He saw the stair way and sighed. There was no other way out of this shit. "Right y'all we goin' up the stairs" He sighed

Nick burst out laughing at the thought of Coach walking up stairs "You're jokin' with me, right?"

Coach shook his head "No I aint. If you wanna be zombie bait then I aint stoppin' ya this maybe we'll do that. Leave ya here with the zombies so that we have more time to escape."

Nick stopped laughing almost instantley "Fine." They glanced back at the zombies one last time before scarpering into the stair way and slamming the door shut.

"Anyone get hurt?" Coach asked looking at the three others. They all shook their heads in reply. Their breathing was heavy and sweat made patches on their clothing.

"We gotta get moving" Rochelle said as she heard a thumping noise on the other side of the door. Nick groaned

"I'm tired"

"You can rest later. For now we're on the move and alert."

Ellis and Coach had already started moving leaving Nick and Rochelle at the bottom of the stair case.

"Ladies first" Nick offered a cheeky grin on his face. Rochelle shook her head

"Why not?" Nick asked confused

"I don't want your eyes on my backside thats why!" she said pushing him infront of her

"Yeah well maybe I don't want you to like try and kill me when I'm not looking."

Rochelle stared at him like he was mad "what the-just go Nick. Before my foot goes in a place you **really** dont want it to."

Nick stood there sternly "No you go.I don't care where you want to stick your foot I aint going first."

"You have some serious trust issues." Rochelle muttered as she finally gave in and began walking up the stairs. Nick smiled to himself as he followed close behind her.

"C'mon I've seen snails move faster" he muttered. Rochelle glanced back at him "shut yo' face before I shut it for you!"

"Whatever."

They continued on up the stairs until they reached the roof.

_'What's he expecting to find? People hiding out up here?'_ Nick thought as him and Rochelle got to the top. It was desserted as Nick had suspected.

"What was the point in coming up all these stairs for nothing?" Nick asked sighing.

"Oh my god..." He heard Rochelle mutter. "What?" He asked turning to face her

She pointed down to a pile of dead bodies. Clearly, they'd been shot by someone trying to protect themseleves meaning there was someone up here.

"Hey someone left weapons" Ellis said smilling at his finding. The others trailed over to where the hick was crouched.

"Shit weapons" Nick muttered staring down at the axe and two pistols that lay there

"What weapons do you call 'good weapons' then Nick?" Rochelle asked her hand on her hip

"Anything you can crack a head open with."

The group went silent. Nick stared at them "What?" he asked the others shook their heads. Coach picked up the red fire axe and let Ellis have the two pistols.

"A'right what's the plan now?" Rochelle asked shading her shimmering brown eyes with her hand

"We gon' find our way to the mall across town. Now it's gon' be a hard journey but I heard CEDA is evactuating survivors from the city over there. Make sure you don't get lost cause if ya do-"

"You're screwed" Nick ended Coachs sentence for him. "Err...ehh yeah basically what Nick said"

"What are we waiting for? Lets get moving." Rochelle smiled as she exited the roof, Ellis following her like a lost puppy.

"What the hell...it's like little bo-peep and her fuckin' sheep." Nick snarled. Coach laughed "Boy...shut yo' mouth."

Nick and Coach followed after Ellis and Ro. Down two sets of stairs and into a long corridor filled with horrible pale green doors

"Check the rooms. Might be some handy shit in them." Ellis said. Nick waitied until Coach got a little further a head of him before opening one of the doors and walking inside. The room was quite small with one double bed and clothing scattered everywhere. _'They must've been in a rush to leave'_ He thought looking at all the belongings.

He slowly made his way over to the huge smashed window. He peered out of it. _'Wooo I do not wanna be fallin' down there' _

Suddenly there was a strange noise behind him. It was like a cat being strangled.

He turned to see the most hidious and most disgusting looking thing ever. It was a zombie, but much different to the normal ones. This one had some kind of green goo dribbiling out of its disgusting mouth. Before he could even move it spat some kind of green stuff at him.

_'What the fucks going on?' _He asked himself as he watched the green goo hit the floor and his shoes.

"AHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK!" He suddenly screamed, jumping green stuff seemed to be acid. It burned and stung and made Nick's eyes water. He felt himself fall backwards _'THE FUCKING WINDOW' _he screamed at himself. He clutched onto the checky raggered curtains hoping they would keep him up. No luck. They couldn't take Nick's weight and fell. He grabbed tightly a hold of the ledge hoping that zombie wouldn't try and pry his fingers away from it. He hated to admit it to himself, but he needed help. One arm dangled by his side and he struggled to keep a hold.

There was a sudden gun shot noise and a hand was suddenly out infront of him

"Take my hand" Rochelle said a worried look on her face. Nick shook his head

"NO! YOU'LL DROP ME ON PURPOSE!" He yelled. Rochelle's eyes slowly met with his and her voice softened

"Trust me Nick, I wont let you go. I promise..."

The words 'trust' and 'promise' seemed to echo through his head. The amount of times he had heard those words and been let down was ridiculous.

Slowly his hand came up

"That's it, come on" she urged smiling a bit

Just when she was about to grab his hand and pull him up, his other hand came loose from the ledge. Rochelle quickly grabbed his wrist. His weight was much heavier than her own and he almost took her out of the window. She wrapped her other hand around his wrist and attempted to pull him up. He was too heavy for her. "I need help!" She yelled

Ellis poped up beside her and even at that time Nick found it hilarious that Ellis was stuck to her. Ellis' dirty hand wrapped itself around Rochelle's and they both pulled Nick back up.

The two stared at him as he tried to come to terms with what had just happened.

"Ellis, sweetie catch up with Coach we'll be there in a second." Rochelle said. Ellis obeyed and dashed out of the room.

Nick glanced at Rochelle who was staring at him.

"Are you going to thank me for saving your life?" She asked

"I'd rather not" he said staring at the floor

"You dick" she said sounding hurt as she climbed to her feet

"-but I am going to anyways. Thanks." He said also getting to his feet. She nodded at him and turned. Slowly she let a smile creep onto her face.

_'Never do that again. Next time you're hanging from a ledge, fall. She could've dropped you anyways.' _

**FFF**

**Its so late T_T JEEZUZ **

**I had so much uh...fun? Writing this chapter. And yeah we can see a bit of Nick trusting? I guess. **

**Ellis needs more speech I know :/**

**Also we met a spitter xD**

**which i cant really describe. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has like something in it some of you might not want to read. forcey romance? I wouldn't even call it romance actually. I have no clue what to call it soooo...Attempted Rape? DONT be scared off by that it doesn't happen xD**

**I'll just start xD**

They had found some kind of safe room to rest in for the night.

Nick sat on the small yellow chair that was placed in the corner near to the door they'd just came through. Coach was busy pushing an old broken soda machine infront of it, while Ellis and Rochelle were talking over the other side of the room.

"Coach me 'nd Ro were jus' talkin' and thought maybe two of us should go look for some supplies. We gon' need some after all." Ellis said

"I'll go after" Nick said getting up from the chair. He was already sick of being with them. Coach looked at him "I'll go with ya."

Nick shook his head "I can manage."

"No you can't. I'll go with you." Rochelle said stepping towards the safe house door. Nick sighed. _'Why wont they just get the hint? I wanna be alone.'_

He forced a smile onto his face and grabbed his crow bar "Okay fine." Ellis watched then as they left "Take care of her" he yelled to Nick.

"What is he? Your brother?" He asked Rochelle who was already trying to find things

"No he just cares." She said simply her eyes glancing in all directions. He laughed as he watched her

"We're obviously not going to find anything. You do know that right?"

She sighed and looked back at him "Yes. I know that. It's worth a try to look for things though."

They were silent for a while, neither of them knowing what to say as they searched the area.

"Look up there" Rochelle said breaking the silence. Nick looked away from what he was doing to the thing Rochelle was pointing at.

"Wow tents with CEDA wrote on. Amazing." He sarcasticly said

"You're an idiot. We may find health supplies in them."

She started walking towards them. Nick sighed and followed her. "Keep where I can see you. Or Ellis'll shit himself."

Rochelle forced her laugh back. She liked that Ellis was concerned and wanted her to be safe, but _**jeez**_ he could atleast give her some space to breathe. He was acting like her dad.

"You go in first." She ordered looking at Nick

"What? No, this was your idea sweetheart." He said

"Come on you're a man. You're stronger. Pleeeeaaaseee" she begged. He sighed. _'For fuck sake why am I even listening to her?' _

He walked into the big green tent and looked around. The stench in there was overwhelmingly disgusting.

"Damn, it stinks in here" Rochelle muttered from beside him. He glanced at her before walking looking around inside there.

"So what brought you down to Savannah?" Rochelle asked watching Nick. He glanced back at her "why do you want to know? Its none of your buisness."

"Eh sorry. Jesus. Was only trying to start a conversation."

"Well don't. Enjoy the silence Depeche Mode freak."

She laughed "This shirt was a present for my birthday. I don't like them that much."

"I suppose your taste in music is...what? Rihanna?"

She quirked her eyebrow "Lucky guess. And what's your's? Rap?"

"Shit guess." He said. She was expecting him to tell her, but when no answer came she asked again "so what kind of music do you like?"

"None of your buisness sweetheart." He picked up a small bottle of pain pills that were lying on the ground infront of him and passed them to her "There we found something. We can go back now."

"I eh...I guess." She said. She was confused. Why didn't he just tell her what kind of music he liked? That wasn't even valuble information. It was something that was asked nearly every day. She shrugged it off and followed him back to the safe room.

Ellis was the first one to greet them

"Are ya hurt? Did you take care of her?" he asked Nick, who stared back at him

"Does she look hurt? Does she look like she needs to be taken care of? Back off her a bit okay?"

Ellis was a bit taken aback by this. He was only trying to get her out of this alive. Rochelle looked over to him and weakly smiled . She mostly wanted him to do what Nick had said so she said nothing and walked over to Coach.

"We found these." She placed the pills into Coaches hand and walked over to the corner of the room where she sat.

Nick returned to the yellow seat he was sitting in before they'd left to look for supplies. _'When they're all sleeping I'll make a run for it_.' He told himself.

"I'll stay awake and make sure those zombies dont break down the door." Not like the could but it was a good excuse to stay up

Coach nodded "Okay. Don't stay awake for too long. When you feel sleepy wake one of us up and we'll take your place."

He watched the three others peacefully sleep. The only noise in there was there breathing. Slow and calm. Much different to what it had been in the day time.

When he was sure they were all sleeping, he got to his feet and tip toed over to the door. He looked at the three others for a moment before slowly opening the door and walking out into the moon lite night. He closed the door behind him as carefully as he could. What he didn't know as Rochelle was a light sleeper and woke easily. The small bang that he made with the door was just enough to wake her.

She looked over to the seat where she expected to see Nick. it was empty. She scrambled to her feet, looking out of the bars of the door. There he was walking off with his crowbar in his hands. She opened the door slowly and stepped out. She didn't yell his name since she would probably wake the others up but she did stomp her foot to get his attention. He turned and sighed when he saw her.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" He asked through gritted teeth. _'Maybe...she wants you to show her a good time...'_

He could tell by the look on her pretty face that she was also angry. He didn't really care.

She stopped infront of him and growled "Where the hell are you going?"

"Its still none of your fuckin' buisness" he snapped

"Drop the bad guy act Nick." She hissed.

He looked away. This argument kinda reminded him of his ex. Apart from with his ex things would be thrown across the room.

"Look what the hell do you want from me?"

"Nothing...I just...I like you Nick and think that if you stay we have a better chance o-"

Before Nick knew what he was doing he had pushed her forcefully against the concrete wall. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT!" He asked loudly as his hand made its way to the zipper on his white pants.

"Nick stop! STOP IT!" She screamed. Nick imediatley froze. _'What am I doing!'_ he pushed himself away from Rochelle who looked terrified. Tears were streaming down her face-he felt guilty.

"I...shit...I'm sorry Ro..." he put his hands on his head. Had he just tried to...rape her?

Rochelle pushed past him, crying uncontrollably. She wasn't going towards the safe house though...she was going the complete oppisite way.

"Rochelle!" He shouted running after her. That just scared her even more. "GO AWAY!" She screamed. She ran like she was getting chased by a murderer.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled. She tripped suddenly and landed on her stomach. Nick stopped beside her and lifted her back up. She stared at him scared and tired.

"Listen Ro, I'm sorry...I don't know what I was thinking...I'm sorry."

"Y...you tired to..."

"Dont even say it. I'm sorry okay? And for being so stupid I'm gonna let you choose a punishment for me."

_'Too nice, Nick_.' he said to himself but it was too late to change what he had just said

"Stay with the group..." she said

"But why? After what I just did."

"Because...we're stronger if we have four. Just don't...try and touch me..."

Well that was it. He was stuck with them.

"Fine. Lets just go back. The others are gonna be shitting thereselves," he smirked "especially Ellis."

Rochelle laughed a bit and they both headed back to the safe house.

**I KNOW**

**i said I was going to put the updates up on mondays, but I finished these two chapters early so I decided to put them up today ^^**

**Anyways the kind of rape thing sprung into my mind and since I had no other ideas I used that one. Sorry! D: **


	4. Chapter 4

**My grammer is horrible I know! xD I've twisted the storyline a bit so some things aren't the same.**

**Also I want to get Dead Centre out of the way, so (this is probably a bad thing to do o_o) I'm going to TRY and fit it all into this chapter...**

**So sorry if it gets a bit long...**

"Nick get up!" he heard a voice shout. It wasn't angry just irritated.

"Five more fuckin' minutes!" He shouted back

"No now!"

It was Rochelle. Oh how could he even look at her? He felt his stomach curl as he opened his eyes slowly. She was staring down at him with just her normal expression. Had she forgot?

No, woman never forget things like that. He got to his feet, staring at the dirty floor as he did.

"Have a nice sleep?" He asked his eyes still stuck to the floor

"It was alright. How was your's?-Oh wait it's none of my buisness right?" Rochelle replied anger in her tone

He looked up at her finally. She was staring at him angrily almost like the zombie he'd first bumped into.

"I'm sorry for last night." He apologized again.

"Let's go." She said ignoring his apologie. He nodded. _'It's your own fuckin' fault she doesn't want to speak to you' _he gulped. He didn't know what else to do but say he was sorry. Usually it was enough but not with her.

He looked over to the other two who were looking back at him like he was disgusting. She had told them. Now Nick was really in for it.

_'This is why you should've ran last night not walked.' _

Before he was able to say anything Coach started "Nick if you try anythin' like that again you're on your own."

"Coach...I was angry-"

"That's no reason for yew to force your self onto Ro!" Ellis said. Coach had to grab him to stop him from trying to get Nick. Suddenly he was out of Coach's grip and sprinting to Nick. Rochelle tried to grab his t-shirt and stop him but he was too strong. He literally pounced on Nick, flooring him and punching him two times. Nick heard Coach's booming voice telling Ellis to get off him. Rochelle grabbed Ellis' trying her best to restrain the young boy.

"UH COACH A LITTLE HELP HERE?" she yelled. Coach stomped over to the pile-on and yanked Ellis off of Nick.

"ALRIGHT THATS IT! I know what Nick did to Rochelle was bad but there was no need Ellis! Rochelle can handle the situation herself believe it or not."

Ellis frowned "Sorry Coach." He mumbled.

Rochelle looked at Nick worried. He had his hand on his nose trying to stop the blood from coming out. She kneeled down beside him

"Are you okay?" She asked. He looked back at her and took his hand off his nose showing her the damage

"Do I look okay to you?"

He watched her put her hand in her jeans pocket and pull out a tissue she handed it to him. He looked at the tissue then at her

"What? You want me to use this? No thanks I'll get my own." He tossed it to the floor and got up. She watched him as he opened the safe house door and left.

"Sorry Ro..." Ellis called from the other side of the room

"Its okay sweetie." She said without even looking at him. She was angry at him for trying to hurt Nick, and she was angry at Nick for trying it on with her.

She knew now-after only a day- that Nick was different from the two other cheerful men she was tagging along with. He really did have some bad trust issues and seemed like he had hurt woman in his past. But she wasn't going to start judging. What she was going to try and do was start over with him.

"I'm gonna go check on Nick" She said walking towards the door. Ellis stood up "I'll come with you," he offered "don't want him to try anything with you."

"No Ellis. I want to talk to him by myself if you dont mind." She left and closed the door.

Nick was sitting on the small wall that was just across from the safe house. The sun seemed to make his skin have a faint glow to it...she would never admit it but at that moment he did look beautiful. He seemed to be lost in a day dream as he sat there with his eyes stuck to the sky.

"Nick" She said as she neared him. He looked away from the sky to her "What do you want now?" he snarled wiping his bloody nose on his suit's white sleeve

"I just came to say...I never meant for you to get hurt...it's just Ellis is over protective."

"Why! He isn't even a realation to you! He must really fuckin' like you Ro."

"He likes to think of himself as my smaller brother, Nick." She sat on the wall beside him watching the infected in the distance "why did you try it on with me last night?" She finally asked. Nick sighed

"I thought it was what you wanted," he said his eyes focused back on the clear blue sky "you see...with my ex wife...it was always what she wanted when we'd argue. It shut her up."

Rochelle listened carefully to him. He wanted to shut her up?

"You really wanna be alone dont'cha?" She asked looking at the back of his head

He shrugged "What can I say? People annoy me and I end up doing shit like what I did last night."

she smiled "You can go if you like."

He looked at her "You said I had to stay last night"

"Last night was a horrible mess. Lets wipe the slate clean. No one's stopping you this time Nick. If you wanna be alone that much then so be it...I'll see you when I see you."

He looked down at his feet. Why wasn't he already on his feet moving off by now?

Answer? He was actually beginning to like Rochelle and Coach. The hick just really cheesed him off. But he still didn't feel like he could trust them. It was hard for someone who had been lied to so much to start trusting again. He wasn't gonna lie, he'd let alotta people down himself. What could he say? He was a con artist.

"It's alright...we have a better chance of survivng together." He said and got off of the wall

"Good. Then maybe you and Ellis could make up. "The young female said still sitting on the wall "I'll stay here."

Nick sighed. He really hated apologizing. But if he was going to be tagging along with the group he had to get into everyones good books. He took a deep breath and walked back inside the safe room. Coach was talking quietly to Ellis on the floor

"Hey Ellis, I'm sorry 'bout jumpin' on your friend"

"It's alright Nick!" The hick said cheerfully jumping to his feet. Nick was surprised. That went well.

Ellis ran past Nick "C'mon I'll race you to the mall!" He chimed as he past him. He shook his head and looked at Coach who smiled at him

"Don't worry 'bout it Nick. I sorted him out for ya."

"I uh...thanks I guess."

The two men looked around the room one last time before leaving.

"Come on y'all we need to get movin'" Coach said. Rochelle jumped off of the wall and smiled at Nick "Looks like we're partners." She said as she walked up beside him

"What do you mean?" He asked slightly confused

"Seems Ellis wants to be Coach's partner today. So I guess that means you're with me."

"Ehhh...that's unusual for him not to be stuck to you."

"He knows I'm fine without him thanks to Coach. Anyways we should get moving if we want to be rescued."

Nick nodded in reply and the two began walking side by side. Coach and Ellis were infront of them, Ellis was yammering on about someone named Keith

"My buddy Keith tried camping out on top of a building once. He was shooting crows, but the police were too busy teargassin' him to ask what he was doin' up there. He screamed for an entire year every single time he opened his eyes! Oh, man! At first, it was funny; then it just got sad, but then it got funny again! Oh, man!" He was laughing now

"I don't know who this Keith guy is, but I'm pretty sure we're gonna hear more about him then just that." Nick whispered to Rochelle

"Oh before you met him he wouldn't shut up about this guy. That is until this thing jumped on him while he was babling on about him." She said as they walked down the long silent road.

"Where the hell are all these zombies?" Nick asked glancing everywhere around t he sun lit street.

"Keep yo' eyes open...y'all dont wanna be taken down by one of those pouncin' things!" Coach said glancing back at the other two. It was clear to Nick that Rochelle knew what the 'pouncin' thing' was as she just nodded. He nudged her to get her attention

"What?" She said

"Whats a pouncing thing?" He asked

"A hunter as we call them. They pounce on you and try to shread you to pieces. Hurts when they get you. I actually heard about these not-normal-infected from someone back at my work. Never thought I would actually see them."

Nick stopped. Wait...was she a cop? Did she hear about those infected after they killed people?

"Keep up Nick." She said glancing at him

"Are...you a cop?" He asked. The two infront of Rochelle laughed

"No sweetie, I'm a news reporter!" She giggled

"O..oh" He felt so dumb. But he was glad he asked.

"I was a mechanic...I was also in a band" Ellis said. Coach chuckled and slapped Ellis' back

"In yo' dreams boy!"

Rochelle smiled "What about you Nick? You work?"

"Ehh...you could...say that..."

"Well," The young woman said still smiling "what did you work as?"

"Uh...never mind."

"Oh...okay." She sounded a little dissapointed. She had wanted to have a conversation with him about his work and his old life. That wasn't gonna happen. She shrugged it off as they carried on walking down the long abandoned street. There was a noise from the bushes beside them. Nick glanced at the others who seemed to have not heard it. He stopped when he thought he saw something.

"Guys..." he said. He mustn't have been lound enough since none of them heard him. They were all talking and laughing no wonder they couldn't hear him.

He looked back at the bushes, focussing on the spot where he thought he saw something. A loud mainiac like laugh shrilled through the air making Nick jump back. The others went quiet

"What the hell was that?" Ellis asked clutching his pistols

"I don't know...but whatever it is; it don't sound human." Coach replied lookinrg around for the source of the noise

Nick was about to say something when this little pink body flung itself onto his head, pulling him left to right. It actually looked pretty funny.

Rochelle swallowed back her laughter and gripped tightly onto her base ball bat, running after him and the ugly little creture that was histerically laughing ontop of his face.

"GET. IT. OFF!" The con man screamed as the thing pulled at his hair. It was pulling him away from the group.

Rochelle swung her bat at the thing. One single giggle spilled out of it before it dropped to the floor, dead. She kicked it to make sure it was dead. Nick ran his hand through his hair and sighed

"What the fuck is that ugly fucking thing?"

Rochelle stared at it's lifeless body before turning to the group "That, was a Jockey."

"Thats the best name you got? What about head humper? Or little pink Ellis?" Nick said

Ellis laughed "Yer or the head rapist!"

Nick glared at the hick who smirked.

"Alright that's enough. Its a Jockey and thats final," Coach said "now lets get goin'."

They started walking again until they were out into the street bellow. It was cramped with infected.

"So here's where they all are then." Nick said as they exited the room they'd recently been raiding through

"Right eh...we can't kill all of these." Rochelle said coming out from behind him.

"What the hell you got there boy?" They heard Coach yell from behind them. The two turned around

"It's a...bomb?" Ellis said questionly

"Hey yeah...it is" Nick snatched the pipe bomb from the young mans hands "this just might help." He grinned.

"One thing" Rochelle said crossing her arms

"Hm?"

"What we gonna light it with?"

Nick smacked his face with his palm "God damnit! Just when I get an idea!"

"Ya can use this" Ellis said taking a red lighter out of one of his pockets. Nick quirked his eye brow

"You smoke?" He asked. Ellis shook his head

"Mom raised me better than that. I carry it around for Keith. That reminds me; I ever tell you 'bout the tim-"

"Shut up!" Nick snapped and took the lighter from Ellis. He light the pipe bomb and threw it out of the door. They watched as the zombies crowded around the beeping object. It exploded and body parts were sent flying in all directions. Nick laughed

"HA! Suck on that!"

"Uh Nick hurry up and get out so we can start moving." Rochelle said pushing his back.

"Okay" He said and walked out. When they were all ready they walked again.

They walked until they came to a dumpster. It was blocking there way.

"We're going to have to climb it." Coach said "Nothin's damn easy these days."

Rochelle pushed her base ball bat into Nick's hands and gripped the top of the dumpster "I'll go first." She said

"Wait...you don't even know whats on the other side of this damn thing" Nick said "I'll go first."

"Nick I said I'm going first so stand back." She said and pulled herself up onto it. Nick threw her base ball bat up to her and she caught it.

"I wanna go!" Ellis smiled "me 'nd Keith used to do this all the time!" He shriked and climbed up. Coach and Nick exchanged glances.

"I'll go" Coach said and struggled to climb up. Nick was the only one left on the ground.

"Come on Nick we haven't got all day to wait you know." Rochelle said whilst she tapped her foot impatiently

"I'm coming jeez have a little patients." He said and started to climb onto it. Rochelle laughed at his pathetic attempt to lift his leg up.

"It's not funny!" He snapped looking at the others who were finding his struggle funny.

"Here sweetie, let me help you up." Rochelle laughed and put her hand out for him to grab. He sighed and grabbed her hand. She pulled her hardest but he was too heavy. He smirked to himself and pulled Rochelle's hand. She screamed and fell off of the dumpster, onto Nick who hit the floor.

Coach and Ellis burst into a fit of laughter.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Rochelle yelled getting off of him

"I see you blushing." Nick teased getting up "Anyways atleast now you can give me a hand to get up."

She sighed and intwinded her fingers together. She kneeled next to the dumpster and let him stand on her hands

"Ever thought about losing some weight?" She said as he got onto the dumpster. He shook his head

"It's not fat," he pointed to Coach's arms "that's fat. This is muscle"He smirked pointing at his arm. Rochelle rolled her eyes and was about to retort when she heard a loud noise. It startled her and she screamed, putting her hand on her chest

"What the hell? Was that one of you guys?" She asked. She froze when she saw them shake their heads. Slowly she turned to look behind her.

Another un-normal infected. One big arm one small arm is what it had. She gulped. It was so quiet she thought the rest of the group heard her.

She stared at the thing for what seemed like an eternity before it took a step closer. She reacted instantley, grabbing the top of the dumpster and trying to pull herself up.

"COME ON! GET UP!" She heard Coach shout nervously. Ellis' eyes skipped between the infected and Rochelle.

The thing moved even closer to her. She panicked "Help me. HELP!"

Nick grabbed her pink shirt and pulled, hoping he'd get her up. He did...and almost yanked her shirt off.

Just then the thing rammed into the dumpster making it shake.

"Y'all think it can climb?" Ellis asked

"Lets not stay to find out." Nick said and with that they got off the other side of the dumpster and began running away from it. Sooner or later they found thereselves walking around another abandoned street.

"What exactly do you propose we call that thing?" Nick asked refering to the recent zombie they'd bumped into.

"I wanna pick the name!" Ellis said excitedly

No one tried to stop him.

"Okay so I was thinking something like...Boulder shoulder! Aw man I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!"

Rochelle smiled "Did you see the way that thing charged into the dumpster? Must've been powerful."

A light bulb went on in Ellis head "CHARGER!" He yelled

"What?" Coach asked

"Thats what we should call it. A charger. Y'know since it chargers?"

The others agreed. It was a pretty good name.

"There's a gun store up a head." He said. The others turned to him

"Why didn't you say this earlier?" Nick asked

The young boy shrugged "Dunno."

"Well, looks like we makin' a trip to get some guns." Coach grinned.

"Well?" Ellis said

Nick rolled his eyes "Its locked, dumbass."

"Well...it is the middle of a zombie apocalypse." Coach said

"Yeah but this is a gun store. Why would they even need to lock the door? It's probably full of shit they can use to fight 'em off with." Rochelle grabbed the door handle and pulled. It wouldn't budge. She sighed

"We're stuck out here." She said. She looked through the dirty window that was on the door.

"Damn there's alotta guns in there" She said

"Heeeeyyyyyy! Weldone you finally figured that out." Nick said sarcasticly "Hey Coach why don't you just break the door down like last time?"

"Cause I aint got the energy. Plus if there's anyone in there they'll probably shoot my ass." 

"Hm good point. Your ass is a kinda hard target to miss." Nick laughed. Coach punched his arm and laughed

"Shut up." He snapped.

"I'll break it down." Rochelle said

Nick laughed "Hey Ro I wouldn't your ass'll get shot."

"Shut up." She said and kicked the door. Nick laughed at her feeble attempt and pushed her back

"Let the man of the group do this." He said. She rolled her eyes and watched him as he kicked the door open.

He turned his head to her and smiled

"Yeah whatever." She said and walked past him. The other two followed and then he entered.

There was music on in there. It was very low but loud enough for them to hear it.

"Where the hell is that coming from?" Rochelle asked as she grabbed the very first gun she'd ever held. She picked up a hunting rifle.

"Found it." Nick said and picked up the phone it was coming from "Shall I answer it?" He asked just then the ringing stopped

"Too late I suppose." Rochelle said. Nick dropped the phone and shrugged.

They all picked up a gun each. Nick got a Assault rifle, Coach got an Auto shotgun and Ellis an AK-47.

Nick watched Rochelle as her expression turned to a nervous one

"Do you know how to work that thing?" He asked

"Yes." She lied.

"Come on y'all lets get movin'." Coach said.

They left out the door they came in.

"This is a good time to test our guns out." Nick said grinning as they entered the zombie filled street.

The others (apart from Rochelle) nodded and began firing. Nick glanced at Rochelle who stood there looking a bit like an idiot.

"Really now Rochelle do you know how to work that thing?" He asked again. This time Rochelle told the truth

"Ye-no not really."

Nick smiled "I'll help you out if you like." _'Wait what the hell are you doing!'_ he shouted at himself _'dont fucking help her' _

She smiled "Could you?"

"Sure," he ignored his thoughts "Coach, Ellis cover us."

The two men nodded as Nick made his way to Rochelle.

When he got close he realized what he was gonna have to do and blushed a little

He walked behind her and made her raise the rifle up. He kept his hands underneath her arms and pressed his stomach against her back.

She felt herself blush "Is...this necessary?" She asked

"I...ehh...I think. Now look through the scope." He said. She obeyed.

"And when you see what you want to shoot, pull the trigger."

She focused on one particular zombie off in the distance. She made sure she was ready and then pulled the trigger.

"Hooray." Nick said smiling. Rochelle giggled and turned to him

"Thanks, Nick. You can be a real sweetheart sometimes." She turned back around and started shooting.

Nick felt his smile grow wider. He stopped when he realized what he was doing. _'KEEP YOUR DAMN POKER FACE ON!'_

"A'right lets go!" Coach shouted. The four of them ran through the crowd of blood thrusty zombies until they got out the other side.

"Right the mall is like just in there" Coach pointed past some abandoned cars into a huge parking lott.

"Hey look Ro, those are like the tents we saw back at the safe house." Nick said as they walked into the parking lott. The tents were empty. Only a few of them did have the random zombie in them.

"This doesn't look good..." Rochelle mumbled as they past more abandoned cars.

"Wait a minute...correct me if I'm wrong but if CEDA were here then why the hell does this place look like a ghost town?" Nick asked

"Maybe...their further inside." Coach said

"Yeah right. How long are you going to keep up the big 'Everythings going to be okay act'? You know we're screwed."

"Nick you may be right but...its worth trying to look for them." Rochelle said. They spotted a red door just like the one they'd stayed behind earlier on

"Hey safe house!" Ellis called out pointing at it. The others sighed in relief and ran inside.

"I am so tired." Rochelle said throwing her gun on the floor "hey wait...where'd my base ball bat go?" She asked

"You must've droped it. Y'know been so happy that we found guns so you ditch it." Nick said

She shrugged "Oh well."

Ellis sat down and closed his eyes "I'm gonna go to sleep. Wake me up soon." He said tiredly. Coach was looking out of the other door.

"What are you doing Coach?" Rochelle asked

"Lookin' for CEDA." He said simply. She smiled and lay down.

Nick watched her. _'Its still day light...kinda' _he thought as he watched her fall asleep

It was just him and Coach awake now.

"Y'all gonna go to sleep?" Coach asked from accross the room

"Nah...Coach you know what...you go to sleep you deserve it man." Nick said _'What the hell has gotten into me...'_

Coach smiled "Thanks Nick. That's real kind of you." He got up and moved over to the two others who were sleeping and lay down.

Nick walked over to the door and sat beside it. _'You'll be sorry for trusting them' _he told himself _'you __**will**__ get hurt in the end of all this.'_

He tried to think of something else but he just couldn't. His mind seem to stick to the subject of trusting.

Some time passed as he heard one of the three others getting up. He didn't bother to look and see who it was. He knew by the yawning noise she made that it was Rochelle.

"Nick...why aren't you sleeping?" She asked in a whisper

"I'm not tired." He replied. He didn't bother to whisper. He knew he wouldn't wake the two snoring others.

She walked over to him and sat next to him. They sat in silence for a while just listening to the noises outside the safe room.

"Why do you find it so hard to trust people?" Rochelle finally asked. She'd been working up the courage to ask him that since he tried it on with her.

Nick hesitated before answering "When I was a kid..." he started _'Shut up now... SHUT UP' _this time he ignored his mind "My mom and I went to this place. Obviously now I know it was probably her boyfriend's house. It was snowing and she told me to stay outside and that she'd be right back. I stood there for two whole hours while she fucked around with her toy boy. When she came out I was nearly fuckin' dyin' of cold. It was the day before my birthday, she promised me we were goin' to get my present fuckin',we ended up staying there all day. I wasn't even allowed inside. Then the next day I didn't even have a fucking birthday. She promised me every year, always let me down. Then I grow up, become fifteen meet this girl I think I can always relay on. What does she do? Fuck around with some other guy. Finally I start trustin' again...met my ex who said she loved me constantley. I loved her so fuckin' much...but in the end I found out she was only with me for my money **and **she was with other dudes." He took a deep breath and looked away. He'd just spilled everything out to someone he didn't know that well.

Rochelle stared at Nick "Nick...I...had no idea it was that bad," she said soflty "was there anyone who didn't let you down?"

"One person...my dad. Who is dead." Nick said _'Weldone. She now officialy knows everything about you' _

He felt her warm hand on his "You know you can trust me right?"

Nick shrugged "I don't know who I can trust anymore. You see my ex was like you at first. All nice then she let me down."

Rochelle sighed softly "I'll always be there for you Nick. 'Till the end. I'll be here for all of you. You, Ellis and Coach. I promise."

Nick felt tears sting his eyes _ 'WHAT THE FUCK, NO. DONT CRY. FUCKIN DONT.' _he warned himself. He gulped and turned to Rochelle

"Thanks, Ro...you're a real friend."

The young female smiled before standing up "I'm gonna wake everyone up now." She told him

"Okay and Ro?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone what I've y'know...just told you."

She smiled "I wont."

He smiled back at her and she woke everyone up.

**Alright I'm gonna have to put the second half onto another chapter since this ones getting a little too long :l**

**Aw well. :D **

**I uh probably made a few/or alot/ of mistakes in this one.**

**OH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**And Kassie Marie, you're awesome for reviewing this :D 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Insert me talking about something here- :D **

Nick felt like smacking himself after what he did. He told Rochelle everything when he wasn't even sure if he trusted her or not.

Well he was just going to have to try and trust her now...

"Nick you look a bit upset. Somethin' botherin' ya?" Coach asked as he picked up some ammo for his gun. Nick shook his head quickly

"Uh Coach if there's something wrong I'm sure he would tell you." Rochelle said answering with words for Nick

Coach nodded and walked towards the door "If you're not ready then speak now."

Silence. Coach opened the door and they all headed out into the dark mall.

"Damn...this place is messy." Nick said as he looekd at all the tipped over shelves there were.

"Um..I have a feeling no ones here..." Rochelle said tightly holding her gun.

"Ah c'mon they could be further in. Like right at the heart of this thing." Coach said trying to keep their hopes up.

There were zombies inside there which made their hopes for CEDA being there even thinner. Ellis sighed even he was starting to think they were going to die. They walked up the escalator to the second floor and stopped.

"Well which way?" Rochelle asked. Since this wasn't her hometown's mall she had no clue where to go.

"That way." Ellis said pointing to the half closed shutters at the other side. They decided to let Ellis and Coach lead the way around since they were both familiar to this place.

Beside the shutters was a perfume stand with different colour bottles on it.

"Look at these survivors!" Ellis grinned and snatched the fat pink bottle that was sitting there up into his hand. He took the top off and sprayed it all over himself.

"Ellis," Rochelle said

"Yeah?"

"Thats a girl's perfume..."

Ellis dropped the bottle and it smashed on the floor "OH N'AW NOW I SMELL LIKE GIRLS!" He yelled

Rochelle laughed "Its not that bad El, you can get all the boys now."

Ellis' eyes widened "Aw shit. That is attention I do not want."

"You never know Ellis we may find you in the bathroom with a gay zombie at one point." Nick grinned as the hick looked like he was about to explode

"I AINT GAY!" He screamed. Coach pressed his finger against his lips

"Shuush! Or you'll attract very unwanted company." He said pointing over to the group of zombies at front of the escalators.

"Oh hell, I'll take 'em down right now!" He shouted and started firing at them. The six zombies fell to the floor dead.

"Lets just go before the kid gets so wound up that he pisses himself." Nick whispered to Coach who chuckeld.

"How 'bout we just run? I am so desperate to get outta here." Rochelle said realizing all they did was walk. They only ran in sticky situations.

"What if everyones already left?" Ellis said

"I...don't know. If that happens we gon' have to try and get outta here some how." Coach said. "Wait...they ruined the damn food court." He said angrily as they walked past the empty food court.

Up some more escalators and over a knocked down door.

"Anyone realized there's hardly any zombies around?" Ellis asked and the three others nodded. They took their time as they walked down the long corridor.

"Through here." Rochelle said as she found a half open door. Ellis grabbed her dark skinned arm before she could push it open

"Uh what the hell?" She said pulling her arm out of his grip

"Ya have no idea what's in there Ro." The young man said. He peered into the room. There were two zombies ripping into a dead corpse. Ellis turned away almost vomiting at the smell that was coming out of the room.

"What is it?" Nick asked pushing the hick out of his way and opening the door fully. The two zombies turned their attention to him.

He laughed "You have weapons why dont you just kill 'em?" Nick asked and took out his assault rifle. He shot at the two zombies and killed them. He realized what had nearly made the hick puke. A dead body and yeah it did stink.

The four of them made their way over to the body and stopped. It was a woman, her face was frozen in a scream which made it more freaky.

Nick spotted something shinning on her arm. A gold braclet. He looked at the others to make sure they weren't watching him. He knelt down and took it off of the dead womans arm. Rochelle caught him out of the corner of her eye

"Eh excuse me. Since when did you steal from dead people? Put that back down it belonged to her."

"Why should I? She's dead. She wont realize."

Rochelle snatched the braclet off of him and threw it onto the dead woman's stomach.

"Leave it. Thats a warning." She said. The two other men looked at Nick and smirked.

"Yew just got told off by Rochelle." Ellis smiled.

Nick shrugged. Coach opened the door infront of the dead woman. It lead into a toy store

"Ugh I hate toy stores." Nick said. Rochelle felt sorry for him. After what he told her she put the hating toy stores down to that.

"Man look at all these stuffed animals! How I wish I could be a kid again." Ellis said picking up a fluffy pink elephant

"Pink? Ellis are you trying to tell us something?" Nick asked

"I aint gay!" He yelled and threw the stuffed animal on the floor. He was in a huff now.

Rochelle smiled at the boy as he walked up to the window "Hey guys what'll happen if I smash this?" He asked

"ELLIS! DON'T!" Coach yelled but it was too late Ellis had kicked the window through. The three others sighed

"Ellis!" They said at the same time as an alarm went off

"We gotta turn that annoying thing off!" Rochelle yelled over the sound of the alarm

"What? Ellis? Or the alarm?" Nick smirked whilst Ellis glared at him. Rochelle tried not to laugh.

"Alright y'all! For every problem theres a solution right? All we gotta do is turn this off!" Coach screamed.

"Right, I'm on it!" Nick yelled and jumped out of the smashed window

"Follow him!" Ellis yelled and jumped out after him. Coach and Ro followed.

He was too fast and none of them could keep up with him. He dashed up another set of escalators, punching some infected as he did and ran along the bloody titled floor. It was so bloody that he was almost slipping. He threw himself into the small room and turned the alarm off.

Coach, Rochelle and Ellis had just gotten up the escalators when the alarm turned off and silence washed over them.

"Wait...Nick's by himself. Shit! Anything could happen to him!" Rochelle shouted suddenly. She began sprinting towards the room Nick was in. She slipped on the blood but got back up and threw herself into the room

"Nick!" Was the first thing she said. He was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room

"I've been expecting you." He smiled "Man I feel like a bad ass con man right now."

Rochelle's eyes widened "You're a con man?" She asked

He realized what he had just said "Eh...no." He tried to lie his way out but it wasn't working

"And I bought all that shit about your mom and your ex! I believed you! Ugh I am so stupid!" She said angrily. Nick got up from the chair

"No wait Ro! I was telling the truth! I swear!"

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" She asked

"Cause I knew you wouldn't trust me."

"And you had the nerve to say you didn't trust us. Good, faithful people with real jobs."

Nick stared at her. She had never felt so broken hearted in all her life.

"Rochelle please...you have to believe me." He begged. She stared back at him

"Prove you were telling the truth." She said. Just the Ellis and Coach burst through the door. They seemed to feel the tension in the room, as they tried to avoid speaking.

"Everything alright?" Coach asked concerned. Nick and Ro both nodded before walking away from eachother.

"Alright what's going on?" Coach asked after they had been silent for a while

Rochelle turned to him trying to hold back her tears "Nothing, really Coach." She forced a fake smile onto her face and walked out of the door. 'Go' Coach mouthed to Nick. Nick sighed and followed after her

"Ro" He said

"Go away." She said. She was leaning agaisnt a soda machine with her arms crossed.

"I swear I wasn't lying. I told you all of my past." He said. He could tell she didn't believe him.

"Look, if I was lying I wouldn't have been close to tears whilst telling you about it." He said in quietly. Rochelle looked at him shocked

"I suppose your eyes did look a bit watery." She said.

"Just please...don't tell anyone." Nick whispered as he heard the other two exit the room.

"Hey I said I wouldn't didn't I? So I wont." She whispered back. She moved past him and smiled at the others

"Hey guys. We all ready?" She asked. Everyone nodded. She turned to Nick who smiled at her and they all began walking down the stairs. They walked down another corridor and b ack out into the mall.

Their hearts sank when they saw an empty evac station full of dead bodies.

"Right..." Coach started "it's no use hanging around here. We should keep movin'."

Rochelle felt anger well up inside of her "Move to where Coach Huh? Cause I dont see any fu-freakin safe places around here!"

The three men stared at her. They'd never saw her get so mad

"Calm down Ro, we'll find a way." Nick said placing his hand on her shoulder. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Alright Coach, lead on." She said. Coach smiled and started to walk through the abandoned evac and up **some more **escalators. At the top he spotted something that lifted his spirits

"SAFE HOUSE!" He yelled excitedly. That boosted the others spirits too and they all ran into it and shut the door.

"Y'all know Jimmy Gibbs, well he's gon' save our asses," Coach said "If we get to his car we can drive it the hell outta here!"

"Its a plan...not a very good one...but it is a plan." Rochelle said

"We should go now. No rest! Lets just go!" Ellis said getting excited. The others groaned but agreed and exited the safe house.

They walked until they got to an elevator and stepped inside.

"Oh snap! I just remembered...we gon' have to fill it up with gas." Ellis said. Nick grunted

"It can never just be simple and easy can it."

Rochelle smiled "Lifes tough. Thought you woulda knew that by now."

"Yeah. Whatever."

_'Just wait 'till I'm outta here. I'll never have to trust ever again' _He thought as the elevator came to a stop

"Get ready." Rochelle said as the doors slid open "GO!" she yelled as she ran out and over to the car with the gas can she found outside the elevator when the doors had first opened. She put it in the tank and stood infront of the car.

"Someone stay with Ro!" Coach yelled. Nick nodded his head and sprinted over to her. Coach and Ellis dashed off to go find some more gas cans.

"Focus all we gotta do is keep their asses safe." Rochelle whispered

"Are you talking to me?" Nick asked

"Yes. Watch out!" She yelled and shot the zombie that was coming up behind him. He should've thanked her but didn't. He knew he should've been watching the others but he watched her instead. She thought she knew everything about his dark past...when there were darker things he hadn't told her. The things he had told her were actually nice compared to the ones still locked up inside his head. He told himself he would never tell anyone any of them. He'd really only told her a tiny bit of why he didn't trust people. Well he didn't want her going around telling everyone.

"Nick you're staring at me." Rochelle said snapping Nick back to reality. He looked away quickly and began shooting the infected that came near them.

Some time passed and Rochelle began to worry about their two other team mates.

"Do ou think they're...dead?" Rochelle asked

Nick shrugged "I don't really care." He shot at some more infected. Rochelle turned and looked at the stairs the two had went up earlier on. Her lips turned into a smile when she saw the two running down the stairs, two gas cans each.

Coach was the first one over to them "W...we got 'em!" he said and poured his two into the tank then Ellis did the same.

Coach gave a victory laugh before opening the car door and sliding inside "COME ON Y'ALL GET INSIDE!" He yelled. Ellis gradually made his way into the drivers seat and shut the door.

Nick yanked open the passenger seat door "I CALL SHOT GUN!" He yelled then turned to see Coach sitting there staring back him.

"Oh for fu-" Rochelle slapped the back of his head before he could say it "Ouch! That hurt!" He yelled rubbing the back of his head

"Oh shut up" She smiled and dashed into one of the back seats. Nick was about to get into the one beside her when he felt the floor begin to shake. He slowly turned his head

"What the fuck..." He mumbled when he saw the gigantic pink hulk making its way over to them.

"Holy shit..." Rochelle gasped "GET INSIDE NOW!" She screamed. Nick opened the back door and dived into the car, his legs on Rochelle's knees. She slammed the door shut and pushed his legs off of her.

"GO! GO! GO!" She screamed to Ellis

"I'm trying!" Ellis screamed back at her as his foot clumsily missed the pedal a couple of times. Finally his neves calmed and he stomped his foot down on the pedel, speeding off away from the huge beast behind them.

They smashed through the mall's glass doors and out into the street.

"Are we safe now?" Nick asked still lying on his stomach

"Yes. And now you can sit back up." Rochelle said

Nick sat up and stared out of the window. Although he was glad to be safe...he had a feeling that they weren't going to be safe for long...

**Okay~~~~~~~**

**YAY I finished Dead Centre ^^**

**Next chapter will be full of awesomeness xD**

**It may take until next mondy but...who knows! So until next time GOODBYE! 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay Dark Carnival **

**Man do I have some good ideas for this one! ^^**

**You have just got to remember...I'm twisting the story! **

**LONG CHAPTER AGAIN :D**

Nick stared boredly out into the rainy moon lit night. He felt relaxed for once.

Rochelle was lightly sleeping beside him whilst Coach and Ellis were talking about something in the front seats. He sank back into his seat and closed his eyes. _'This head ache better piss off' _he thought as he rubbed his forehead. He squinted his eyes as he felt pounding in his head.

"Nick go to sleep." He heard Coach say from the front seat. Nick jerked forward and opened his eyes

"No. There is no way I am sleeping." He said and turned back to look out of the rain drop covered window. They were coming onto a bridge

"Uh guys...I dont think we should be on here." Nick said realizing the 'Danger' sign. No one heard him. _'This is gonna be bad...' _he thought

"Hey look at that Coach" He heard Ellis say. He couldn't help but take a look himself. Abandoned police cars were parked at the sides of the bridge.

"What the hell happened here..." Coach muttered.

"ELLIS LOOK OUT!" Coach shouted. Rochelle jumped and opened her eyes. She wasn't expecting that sort of alarm to wake her up.

"What's going on?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

There was a pale woman sitting with her back to the car in the middle of the wet road. She was shivering and her back was moving like she was crying.

Ellis beeped and hoped she'd move, instead she glanced back. Her red eyes shimmered as the headlights beamed off of them.

"Ellis! Stop the car!" Coach yelled. They were going far too fast.

"IT WONT STOP!" He screamed kicking the brakes

Infront of the woman was where the bridge had collapsed.

_'So that's why it said Danger at the beginning'_ Nick thought.

Rochelle looked like she was going to throw up as the car flung her from side to side. Nick grabbed his door handle as they got closer to the woman and tried to yank it open. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled when his door didn't open. Without thinking he reached over Rochelle and pushed open her door before wrapping his arms around her and pushing them both out onto the hard, wet concrete floor.

They rolled accross the wet floor and then came to a stop. Both of them had their eyes tightly shut. They heard the sound of the car fall off of the edge and fall to the bottom of the bridge where it exploded.

Rochelle shakily opened her eyes. She felt her knee's stinging and the side of her face. Nick was still clinging onto her with his eyes tightly shut.

"N...Nick" She stuttered feeling his warm heavy breathing on the side of her cheek

Nick opened his eyes but didn't let go of her. He felt blood mixed with rain fall down his head. Slowly he let go of the woman infront of him and sat up

"Y...you okay?" He asked his voice shaky. Rochelle sat up and nodded before turning to look at the road.

"Shit...where's Ellis and Coach?" She asked. Nick's green eyes widened as he scrambled to his ignored the dizzy feeling he got as he rushed to the edge of the bridge

"Coach! Ellis!" He yelled. He ran to the edge of the bridge where the dead body of the chalky skinned woman lay and looked down at the huge fire that was at the bottom. He raised his hand up to his head and sighed "Shit..."

Rochelle limped up beside him and looked down "They're...gone" she muttered "No...no this can't be real..."

Nick turned to her wiping the rain and blood off of his face as he did "It's real sweetheart."

She shook her head "NO!" She screamed covering her face. Nick stared at her for a few seconds. _'Oh my god will you hug her already?' _

He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Man had it been a while since he just hugged a woman.

She pushed her face against his chest and tightly clung to his jacket.

"Ro...Ro it's gonna be alright." Nick whispered _'You're getting a bit too nice now...' _he told himself

She pushed herself away from him and looked down again "Those people dead and burning down there were my friends. They kept us safe. It's never gonna be alright ever again. We're gonna die here!" "Maybe we should just jump down and die now...beats being eaten." She put one foot out infront of her and let herself fall forward. Nick grabbed her and pulled her to face him

"Listen to me! No ones dying! You don't even know if they're down there!"

She looked up at him "Don't be stupid." She told him

"Hey baby girl." She almost leapt in joy when she heard him. She spun around to face Coach

"Coach! You're alive!" She shriked

"Me too." Ellis said from behind Coach. She laughed

"You're both alive! I can't believe it!" She clasped her hands over her mouth in surprise

"We sure are!" Coach said smiling. She turned to Nick and smiled "Thank you so much!" She shriked, kissing his cheek

"For what?" He asked slightly blushing

"For not letting me fall." She whispered as she pulled away from his face. He nodded

"You're welcome."

She ran over to Coach and Ellis ignoring the stinging sensation coming from her knees and face.

"How the hell did you get out quick enough?" She asked

"We're just that good." Coach winked "Now since we aint got a car looks like we're gonna have to walk. But hell I am so tired I could just lie down and sleep here."

"We aint gonna find anywhere around here." Nick said glancing down at the dead body of the woman. It was beginning to freak him out so he moved away.

"Seriously I am freezing. I just wanna get out of the rain." Rochelle shivered and looked at her feet.

"I know we'll just search for somewhere to stay. We'll have to get off this bridge first though." Coach said. It was about 12 in the night when they finally got walking. There were no street lights on and none of them had any weapons since they'd lost them all in the car.

Suddnly there was a bang and a groan from Nick "Ah tits!" He grunted rubbing his forehead

"What just happened?" Rochelle asked moving her arms around until she felt Nick's jacket

"I just walked into a street light thats what." Nick replied. He heard Rochelle quiety laughing beside him

"Yeah that's right you laugh at me. Lets see what you do when I drop down dead at your feet!" He snapped in a whisper

She let her laughter get a bit louder "Probably laugh even harder" She whispered back

"Y'all keep together please. I don't want us to get seperated." Coach said from infront of them somewhere. It was like they were covered in a huge blanket. There was absoloutley no light since the moon was rather dim. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Nick looked over his shoulder to see Rochelle heading into some trees

"Rochelle!" He snapped. She obviously thought that was the way they were all going. He ran up behinde her

"What are you doing?" He asked startiling her

"N...nothing I thought you were beside me."

Nick sighed and grabbed her hand "I'll lead the way." He told her and began walking towards Ellis and Coach again.

"I hate holding hands." He muttered

"Well thats one thing we have in common." Rochelle said not really paying much attention

Nick looked over to her "You don't? Damn Ro I don't know shit about you." He laughed

"Oh I see you probably guessed I loved that sorta thing."

He nodded "Yeah well...you just come across as a romantic."

Rochelle spat a laugh "Ha! Romance? Nick I haven't the time for romance. Whenever I do it's always quick."

Nick blushed "Thats a bit personal to be telling me isnt it?"

"I don't care really. Its the truth. I mean I'm not gonna lie and say that its always fun. I'm always too wound up in my job I can't have a life of my own."

Nick was actually quite interested in hearing about Rochelle's old life. Not so much the romance part since well...it was crossing the boarder.

"What about you and your ex?"

He froze.

"I eh...don't really talk about her since we split."

Rochelle punched his arm with her free hand "Come on, I told you about my romantic life didnt I? It's your turn."

He sighed. How could one girl he'd knew for what...a week? Get so much out of him when people closer to him couldn't even get out what he liked to eat!

"She was a smart girl. So it seemed that is. When we got married I have to say I wasn't the best groom a girl could have. I uh...no I'm not even gonna tell you anything infact."

Rochelle was staring at him "No come on Nick. You've started now."

"Fine. I...kinda may have accidently hit her. Wasn't my fault though."

"Oh really? Then who's fault was it then?"

"Hers." He said simply "She shouldn't have been fuckin' around with the best man. I still stuck with her though, since I thought I was so fucking in love. My mistake."

He stopped and Rochelle knew she wasn't going to get anything else out of him. She felt him squeeze her hand gently and looked at him. He looked back at her

"What?" He asked

"You just squeezed my hand...I thought you wanted something."

Nick raised his eye brow "No I didn't."

"Uh yes you did. I felt it I'm not stupid."

Nick smirked "Maybe you are." He laughed when he felt her kick his leg.

"Well looky what I found!" Ellis shouted excitedly pointing to a safe room that was just ahead of them. The four sighed in relief and started walking up to the red door. Rochelle had wriggled her hand out of Nick's and was already at the front of the door, opening it.

Ellis and Coach were second and third over. Nick watched as the three of them pushed eachother inside.

He could hear them talking and laughing.

_'What am I thinking? I dont belong here with these people...'_ he thought. Now was his perfect time to escape from them. He was about to turn around and run when the thought of Rochelle hit him hard...

It was like he had a bad side to his mind and a good side and they were arguing.

_'If I leave then I wont have to trust anyone,' _He thought _'But also...what'll happen to Rochelle? I can't just leave her..'_

He tried not to think about her and took a step towards the road they'd just came off of. Rochelle was watching him from the safe house. She knew what he was deciding and wanted to see what he was going to choose.

_'For fuck sake just go!'_ He put his hand on his head _'For gods sake what about Rochelle! She knows everything. You know you want to trust her...'_

He sighed and turned around. He saw Rochelle staring at him. The light from the safe house shone from behind her making her look a bit like an angel, but he felt stupid when he thought about it.

"I see you chose to stay." She said as he neared her. He nodded

"Yep. Well I couldn't leave you all alone with those two could I now?" He smirked and they both went inside, locking the door after them.

"Right y'all, this door isnt as good as the others we hid behind...so someone's gotta stay up." Coach said. Everyone sighed

"I'll do it." Nick said. Rochelle looked at him

"You haven't had a wink of sleep since the first safe house."

Nick shrugged. He'd stayed up alot longer then just a couple of days "I dont mind."

The female nodded slowly before walking off to look around the safe room. There were tinned soups in the small kitchen at the back of the safe house, a small single bedded bedroom and an uncomfortably small bathroom with only cold running water.

"Dibbs on the shower." Rochelle said grabbing the green lantern that sat at the side of the room .

"It's only got cold water." Coach sighed opening a can of tomato soup. Rochelle watched as he drank the cold liquid

"Ugh how can you do that?" She asked

"I'm hungry." He replied sipping it more. She shrugged and looked over at Nick

"Nick, I'll be in the bathroom if you need me."

"Why would I need you? I aint handicapped you know." The tired con man said as he stared out into the night.

"Ro since you're the woman of the group y'all can have the bedroom." Coach smiled dropping the empty can of cold soup to the floor. Ellis huffed

"I wanted it!"

"Shut up!" Coach laughed "We got quality sleepin' bags!" he said pulling out one of the sleeping bags that was curled up ontop of a few cardboard boxes.

Ellis groaned and snatched it off of him. He un-zipped it and climbed inside of it. A few minutes later he was snoring loudly already fast asleep. Coach grinned

"Night Nick." He said. Nick only nodded.

After a while Coach had eventually fell asleep and Nick was now listening to the mixed sounds of breathing and the shower.

He couldn't help but glance at the bathroom door every few seconds to see if Rochelle was coming out.

Just then he heard faint humming coming from the bathroom. He got to his feet and walked to the bathroom door, pressing his ear agaisnt it.

He listened to the young female humming for a while, almost falling asleep. He had to stop himself from humming along with her. Suddenly, he heard the shower stop. He threw himself backwards and fell into the cardboard boxes that were behind him. The bathroom door creeked open and Rochelle came into his sight.

"What are you doing?" She asked him as she held a white towel around her perfect body. He looked up at her and felt his face burn _'look away you perv!' _he quickly covered his eyes with his hand and got to his feet

"I was just uh...waiting for you...to uh...come out so I could um...say hi."

She laughed "Nick you can look you know. It's not like I'm completley naked."

Nick slowly brought his hand away from his eyes and looked at her. Her hair was down and it made her look even prettier than she already was.

"Eh...I should be going back to watch..." he said. Before he could walk away he felt her grab his arm with her wet hand. He looked back at her

"Good night Nick." She smiled and let go of his arm "You have the lantern. Its still in the bathroom." She had her clothes over her other arm. She walked into the small bedroom and closed the door.

Nick sighed before going into the bathroom and grabbing the lantern. He was about to leave when he spotted a small piece of paper lying on the wet floor. He picked it up "Ro...chelle" he shouted at first but went quiet when he saw what it was. Rochelle and some guy. Rochelle had her arms around his neck smiling whilst the boy was kissing her forehead.

He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time inside of him. Jealousy.

"You called?" She said. He felt angry with himself for getting so close to her, for letting himself get to the point where he was getting angry when he found out she was with someone else. He should've knew.

"Yeah. But its nothing." He said secretly putting the picture into his pocket and walking past her. He returned to his watch position. Rochelle shrugged and walked back into the bedroom.

Nick took the picture back out of his pocket and stared at it. He looked at how happy Rochelle looked compared to now. He didnt think he'd ever saw her smile like that for him.

His anger got the better of him and he ripped the picture. Rochelle had snuck back out of the bedroom to watch what he was doing and was now standing behind him watching him

"What are you doing!" She whispered making him jump

"Nothing." He spat "I found it like this." He threw it at her and turned back to the outside world.

Rochelle picked the two pieces up and sighed "That was the only picture of him I got."

"Yeah well sorry it got ripped." He said coldly

She grabbed his shoulder "I just watched you rip it you ass!"

Nick sighed "You coulda told me you had a boyfriend Rochelle!"

"Its none of your buisness!"

Nick clenched his fist "I was just starting to...nevermind!" he got up and kicked open the safe house door, waking Ellis up. Rochelle stared at Nick watery eyed

"I'm going for a walk!" He snapped

"Is this what you did with your ex when you got into a fight! Went for a 'walk'! You're too much of a pussy to stay and settle things!"

He spun around "Don't you dare mention her" he said through gritted teeth. He stared at her for a couple of minutes before exiting.

She let herself cry and shake. Ellis got to his feet and walked over to her

"Ro..." he whispered

"Yeah sweetie?" She tried to sound like she wasn't crying but she couldn't.

"Are you okay?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded

"I...I'm gonna go find Nick."

Ellis nodded "Okay but try not to get lost."

Nick didn't know where he was and he didn't really care. He kicked an empty soda can around as he walked.

"Nick!" Rochelle shouted from behind him. He turned around to face her

"I'm sorry..." she said. Nick shook his head

"No. I'm the one who should be sayin' that. Sorry for rippin' your picture."

Rochelle stood next to him "He's dead."

Nick looked at her "who is?" He asked

"That boy who was in the picture with me. My old boyfriend. He's dead."

Nick didn't know what to say. Damn, now he felt rather guilty.

"His name was Jacob. I loved him so much then one day on his way back from work he crashed. I thought he'd live through it but...he didn't"

"Rochelle I am so sorry." Nick said staring at her. He could tell she wanted to cry

"Hey," she tried to laugh "you didn't kill him I dont see why you should be sorry."

"I just...I know how it feels to loose someone close."

"Your dad?" She asked

He nodded "Yep."

"What happened to him?"

"He was a good guy. Always wanted the best for me, never let me down. He died of a heart attack. I couldn't believe it. Then my family started falling apart. Everything was going downhill."

Both of them stared up into the blackness of the sky. Rochelle silently let her tears out

"We're not that different huh?" She asked smiling

Nick chuckled "Sweetheart, we're more differen't than the socks I'm wearin' right now."

Rochelle looked at his shoes "You're wearin' odd socks?" She asked. He smirked "Maybe."

She laughed "Come on. We should be going back now."

They both walked back to the safe house and slept the rest of the night.

Coach was the first one up then Ellis, then Rochelle and finally Nick.

"'Ey! He's awake!" Coach said smiling

Nick shook his head and smiled "I sure am. I feel like shit."

"Here this might cheer ya up!" Ellis said and pushed a cold can of mushroom soup into Nick's hands.

"Ugh it stinks." He said turning his head away from the can

"Just drink it Nick. It's nice." Coach lied

Nick took a huge swig then stared at Rochelle who stared back at him "What?" She finally asked

He smirked and let out a huge burp. Ellis laughed histerically

'M...man! That was the biggest burp I ever heard!"

Nick gave a short cocky laugh as Rochelle waffted the air

"Nick you pig!"

"Ah come on sweetheart you know you like it."

She smirked and hit the bottom of the can of soup, making it splash up and onto his suit

Coach stared at Nick who looked like he was gonna drop to the floor and die.

"NO! THE SUIT!" He yelled and the other three laughed.

"C...come on y'all we should get goin'." Coach said trying to stop laughing. They all left out the door. It was lightly raining out there which gave it a slightly creepy look. The safe house they'd stopped in was near a forest like place full of trees and wild animals. Which the four guessed where probably dead.

"We gon' have to use our fists until we find some weapons." Coach said. Nick shook his head. There was no way he was doing that. He picked up the huge tree branch that was beside his feet

"Ha...sucks to be you guys." He said smiling

"I'd watch out. There might be spiders on that." Rochelle said. Nick dropped it and shivered "I fuckin' hate spiders."

"Lets just get goin'."

They had been walking for a while when they eventually came to a stop.

"Whisperin' oaks! I used to go there as a kid!" Coach exclaimed as he saw the sign for the old fun fair

"Great," Nick started "now we can die there as adults."

Rochelle rolled her eyes "Come on Nick. Dont you like fun fairs?"

The con man shook his head "Hell no. I hate clowns, I hate rollarcoasters, I hate the tunnel of love and I really _**really**_ hate fun houses."

"Ugh you're such a miserable toad." Rochelle said crossing her arms

"Mhm."

"Right you two enough chit chat." Coach said. They looked infront of them and saw tons of abandoned cars and infected.

"Okay y'all be careful. Some of these may have alarms on them." Coach warned. Rochelle's eyes spotted an open trunk on one of the cars. She ran over to it and smiled "Weapons over here!"

"What? Where?" Nick scrambled over to her and looked at the four weapons

"Sorry Nick. Nothin' you can crack a head open with I'm afraid." Rochelle smirked picking up the black pistol that was there

"Sure there is." Nick said picking up the metal bar that was by the side of the car "See."

Ellis and Coach both got the same as Rochelle. They began making their way through the maze of cars.

Rochelle looked over to a certain car. It was a very dirty cream colour and had blood covering it's original paint. She sluggishly made her way over to it and stopped beside it. She tried to peer inside but the window was thick with blood.

She tutted and wiped the blood away with her arm. Nick watched her as she looked inside. He watched her as she turned away from it looking like she was going to throw up

"Ro, are you okay?" He asked. She shook her head and he ran over to her "what is it?" He asked. She pointed to the window she'd just looked into. He slowly looked inside and saw the horrible sight that Rochelle had also saw.

There were four bodies inside but what made it so upsetting was that two of them were kids...

"My god..." Nick muttered stepping away from the car. He looked at Rochelle who was looking rather sick.

He went to put his hand on her shoulder when she started walking again at a rather fast pace. Nick ran after her

"Ro...wait up." He called from behind her

"No. I wanna be as far away from that as possible."

Nick grabbed her shoulder and turned her to him "Look...why are you so bothered by it? It's not like you knew them."

"They were kids Nick! It isn't fair. They haven't even had a chance to grow up!" She snapped. Coach and Ellis glanced back at her

"Shhh." Coach said. He didn't want to attract zombies as there was enough of them already.

"I know...I know but these things happen. Thats life right? It isn't fair."

She sighed "Yeah...I guess I should just be grateful they weren't my kids."

"Wait...you have kids?" The con man asked. She shook her head "I mean if I did have them."

Nick sighed "Oh right."

She smiled and turned back around "Hey Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Race you to that motel!" She laughed and began running. Nick sighed _'Yep. Life is tough.'_

**Phew that took me quite a long time to type up o_o**

**But hey! I got it done before next mondy which was a little bit of a surprise to me... **

**Anyways hope you all liked it. Revvvvvviiiiiiieeeeeewwww? Plz? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**OH TEH NICK/ROCHELLE STARTS IN THIS ONE :D**

The empty motel rooms were full of supplies that the four of them picked up on their way. There were some pills that were found in the bathrooms, whilst in the bedrooms (the good ones anyways) there were piles of ammunition.

They were all silent as they walked over to the empty pool area.

"Woo...those people sucked at high diving." Nick said as they looked inside the empty pool. Suddenly there was movement from undeneath the piles of dead bodies. Coach puts his arms out infront of the others before any of them could shoot. A boy with a ripped green shirt and jeans poped up out of the piles.

"'ello mate!" He said in his thick austrailian accent to Coach. Rochelle smiled. She'd always loved that accent.

"Uh hello boy." Coach replied a bit confused as to why the boy was under the bodies. The whole thing was a bit random.

"What brings you guys along here?" The man asked "It's completley empty."

"We're tryin' to get the hell outta here thats what we're doin." Nick replied not even attempting to be nice

"Ah I see. Well you're not gonna find anywhere safe around here." The austrailian man said climbing out of the pool.

"The names Josh" The man said holding his hand out to Coach. Coach shook his hand still confused

"Why were you underneath all those bodies?" Rochelle asked moving infront of Nick to get a closer look at Josh

"What? Oh, I was hiding from the zombies."

Rochelle raised her eye brow "Uh couldn't you have just hidden in one of the rooms?"

"Ah but you see, when you're dead they wont touch you. So if you lie under the bodies they wont touch you cause they'll think you're dead like the others."

Rochelle nodded "Uh...riiiight...can't they smell you if you're alive?"

"I dont know. All I know is that I'm alive."

"Do you want to come along with us?" Rochelle asked happily. Nick felt jealousy inside him again. _'She never sounded that happy when she asked me'_

Josh shook his head "No..I'm gonna stay here. I have buisness to do."

Rochelle looked at her feet "oh" she said a bit dissapointed

_'YES HAHA'_ Nick thought smirking "Okay bye Josh." He said grabbing Rochelle's wrist and going to walk away. Rochelle yanked her wrist out of his grip and glared at him

"If you guys are planning on getting out of here...I suggest you make your way to New Orleans. CEDA's supposed to be there taking care of everyone who's un-infected." Josh told them. Coach nodded and turned to the small group

"That's our plan. We're gonna try and get to New orleans," he turned back to Josh and smiled "Thanks Josh. Now you take care of yourself and we hope to see you alive and well in New Orleans."

Josh nodded "Now go."

The four of them said one last goodbye (well exept Nick) and trailed off on their journey for safety again. They walked up the stairs to the second and final floor of the small motel. Josh watched them from the pool area smiling at them.

They entered one of the rooms which was a mess. The bathroom wall had been smashed through

"Probably one of those pink things." Coach told them as they made their way into it and into the next bathroom. The only way back out was through an open window. They all climbed through it and walked along the walk way again.

Nick glanced side ways to Rochelle who was looking back at the area where Josh was "Rochelle's got a crush on Josh." He said. Rochelle blushed a little before turning to Nick. He thought she was going to slap him or something but instead she said

"Maybe I do..."

Nick tried to stop the jealous feeling but it wouldn't go away "What the hell makes him so special?" He asked as they walked down some stairs

"He was austrailian." Rochelle said smiling. Nick sighed heavily

"Ughhh...and? I can speak australian too."

Rochelle laughed "He isnt a jackass like you. And...if I didn't know you any better I'd say you were jealous."

The con mans eyes widend "Well I'm not!" He snapped walking faster until he was beside Coach. Rochelle just laughed.

Coach stopped near the steep hill and turned back to Rochelle "Ro...ladies first."

"Uh excuse me I am not going down that. I'll fall and then I'll get grass stains on my jeans."

"Just go down it." Nick said "Unless you want to stay with Josh."

"Maybe I do."

"WELL GO THEN!" Nick realized how angry he was getting and tried to calm down. The other two were staring at him

"Nick calm down." Coach said

"I...I am calm." He lied and turned to the hill "I'm so calm th-"

Rochelle jumped on his back "PIGGY BACK!" She yelled and Nick stumbled forward. They both screamed as he tried to keep on his feet. Rochelle had a death grip on his jacket hoping that he'd stay standing and wouldn't fall and make them slid down it. Somehow, Nick managed to stay standing until they got to the bottom of the hill. His nails were digging into Rochelle's thighs so hard that she felt her eyes beginning to water

" You can let go now" She told him as she let go of his jacket. Nick let go of her and she let herself fall off of his back and onto the floor.

"Be careful next time!" Nick scolded. Rochelle smiled

"You loved it. Don't lie." She said with a wink.

"Yeah whatever."

"LOOK OUT!" Coach screamed at them as he came tumbling down the hill. Rochelle stepped backwards whilst Nick stood like an idiot watching Coach come down

"Nick move." Rochelle said. It was too late. Coach smacked into him and made him trip.

Ellis came down afterwards and stared at the two survivors who were piled ontop of eachother. Rochelle was holding her sides while laughing.

"Damn Nick you should've saw your face!"

Ellis put his hand out to Nick who hastily grabbed it. Ellis pulled him up

"YEAH THATS RIGHT NONE OF Y'ALL HELP ME UP!" Coach yelled smiling

"You're too fat you'd make the pile on bigger by pulling whoever tried to help down." Nick said smirking. Coach got to his feet and sighed "Asshole. Wish Josh had've came with us and you had've stayed."

Nick smiled "You'd all miss me too much."

"Yeah sure we would." Rochelle said "I wouldn't." She added with a smirk

"I would!" Ellis said "Yer my rolemodel!"

Rochelle laughed "Him? Ellis you could've atleast picked Josh or Coach!"

Nick smiled "Just cause no one looks up to you Rochelle!"

"Mhm."

"Alright kids we should get movin'."

"Excuse me Coach but I'm a thirty-five year old man." Nick said

"Damn you're old." Rochelle joked

"Oh really? And just how old are you?"

"Twenty nine."

"Six more years Ro. Six more years and _you'll_ be as old as me. Then I can look at you and say 'Hello granma'."

"Ha well in six more years you'll be forty one! You'll still be old."

Ellis stopped them "Uh guys theres like a whole bunch of zombies headin' our way."

Nick and Ro looked in the direction Ellis was pointing in. There shouts must've attracted them

"Lets just run **PLEASE**!" Rochelle yelled and so they did since they didn't have very good weapons. Her breathing increased dramaticly as they sprinted through the shallow lake and up another hill.

"WE MADE IT! OH MY GAWD!" Ellis exclaimed as the carnival came into their sights.

"For fuck sake Ellis." Nick said "You're like a five year old. With guns. And a comprehensible grasp of every swear word in the english language."

Rochelle turned to him "Well look at you. Using big boy words."

"I thought you said I was old. Therefore I am a 'big boy'."

She smiled and turned back to the carnival. There was a safehouse infront of them and so they went inside and locked the door like everyother time.

"I wish Josh was here." Rochelle sighed

"Ro you only knew him for what? A minute."

"Well it felt like an hour to me," She said "It was love at first sight."

Ellis grinned "Josh and Ro sittin in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love second comes marrige then comes a-"

Nick smacked him on the back of the head before he could continue

"Hey!" Ellis snapped rubbing the back of his head

"Well I hate that annoying sing-song thingy."

"Yeah right Nick...you're really just jealous I have a huge crush on him." Rochelle smirked

"He was fuckin' insane. Did you hear what he was sayin? Hidin' under bodies and shit like that. Ugh I dont know how you can even like him."

"I think Nick's right Ro. He was a bit coo-coo." Coach agreed

Rochelle rolled her eyes "Meh I liked him."

"More then Nick?" Ellis asked. The safe room fell silent.

Nick had to turn away to hide his blush.

"WHAT THE HELL! Who ever said I liked Nick in the first damn place?"

Ellis shrugged "Ya just seem to like him."

"I am here you know." Nick interupted

"Well do you like her Nick?" Ellis asked.

"Why the fuck would I? Yeah she's my friend but thats it. I mean why would I like her like that?"

Rochelle looked away dissapointed at what Nick just said. She thought he did

"I'm gonna go check the carnival out." She said getting up. It seemed like all the energy had worn out of her after Nick said what he did.

Nick watched her as she walked towards the door. Coach looked at Nick

"I think you upset her." He said confused

"I didn't even say anything **to** upset her." Nick said still watching when she outside.

Ellis smiled "Well she aint your type and thats why you said it right?"

Nick shook his head "I said it cause its the truth. I don't like her like that."

_'Or...do I?' _

He sighed "I'll go keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't get lost."

"Should I come?" Ellis asked

"Uh no."

_**x.x.x.x**_

He found her sitting by herself on a small picnic bench. She turned to him finally realizing her was there

"What?" She asked

He shrugged "Did I say something to upset you? Cause if I did I didn't mean to."

"Ugh nevermind." She said turning away from him. He sat down beside her and put his metal bar (which he called a real weapon) on the un-steady table.

He stared at her and when she didn't look back he sighed "Come on just tell me. I can always tell when woman are upset, and right now you are."

"Fine. You wanna know whats wrong?"

"Well I wouldn't have asked if I didn't" He said rolling his eyes

"Those things you said in the safe house...you didn't like me like that...I wanted you to. And when you said the whole 'Oh why wouldn't I?' thing it made me feel like you hated me."

"Rochelle I..."

"Don't say sorry. Don't you dare. I will smack the shit outta you if you do. It's not your fault you dont like me."

"...I was gonna say I do like you. I like you alot. Not so much when we first met, but over these few days I've known you I've started to really enjoy being around you and that's not something I say everyday." He stopped and then remembered Josh "Oh but then Josh comes along and says 'hi' and all of a sudden you're madly in love with him."

"Well I don't exactly love him. I said it to see if you'd get jealous and well you didn't so it didn't work I guess." She said

He laughed "Sweetie you have no idea how jealous you mad me right then. It's my poker face. It fools people."

"Oh ha-ha!"

"But seriously Ro...I feel like I've known you for my whole life."

"Don't get cheesy or I'll have to throw up." Rochelle laughed.

"Don't worry, I wasn't gonna. I save the cheesy lines for the bedroom." He winked

"Ugh now look who's getting into personal details."

"YYou would've found out anyways."

_'Wait...what did I just say..?'_

"You weren't thinking you were gonna get me into bed with you were you?" Rochelle asked smirking

"Uh n...no course not." He nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his neck

"Good. Because it takes more than a few cheesy words and saying_ 'ooohhhh i really like you' _to get me into bed."

"Ro you know you want me." He smirked. She smiled and moved her face closer to his own

"Oh yeah?" She asked

He tried not to look nervous as he nodded "Yeah"

She pulled back "Your breath stinks. Seriously I was gonna kiss you right then but...you really need to brush your damn teeth." She smirked before getting up and starting to walk back to the safe house.

"Rochelle! There's nothing wrong with my breath-STOP TEASING ME!" He jumped up and ran after her, grabbing her and stopping her before she could get inside of the safe room

"Ohoho! You're way too clingy." She said. Nick stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before he roughly pressed his dry lips against hers. Man had he been dying for this moment.

She slanted her head slightly, starting to enjoy their lips touching and brought her arms up around his neck. He was about to wrap his around her pretty little waist when there was a squeaking noise. Rochelle imediatley pushed Nick backwards and hastily took out her pistol, pointing it in all directions.

She listened carefully to see if she could hear the noise again. Nothing.

"Uh Ro? We were in the middle of something. You can't just stop like that."

"Shit...what are we doing...it's the middle of a goddamn zombie apocalypse and here we are in the middle of a carnival having a make out session."

"Or atleast trying to have one." Nick muttered

"Okay Nick as much as I love your comments I would love it more if you like tried to find the squeaky thingy."

Nick heavily sighed "Fine. Not like I was enjoying that or anything."

Then there were footsteps.

"Did you hear that?" Rochelle asked

"Oh my god. All girls say that on horror films and then something jumps ou-"

Just then the most scariest, ugliest zombie clown appeared

"See." Nick said "Shoot the fucker then." He told Rochelle who was shaking. She dropped her pistol and ran behind Nick

"Rochelle what the fuck?" He asked. He looked up at the clown and raised his metal bar

"COME AND GET ME!" He yelled. The clown outstreched its arms and ran for him. When it got close enough Nick swung his metal bar and hit it on the head.

"Damn he's gonna have some bad amnesia if he ever wakes back up." Nick said to himself grinning. Rochelle was still behind him with her eyes closed

"Uh Ro?" He said putting his hand on her back. She opened her eyes and sighed

"Phew. It's gone."

"Uh yeah it's a clown? Wait...you're scared of clowns aren'tcha?" He smirked

"Course I'm not. Didn't you see the state of that thing though? It was creepy."

"Yeah well anyways...don't we have a kiss to finish?"

"Uh nope!" She smiled and pushed past him

"Wait Ro you can't just leave me like this. We haven't finished."

She turned back around and kissed him once more "You'll have to wait to go any further...if you catch my drift." She winked and walked back into the safe house. He sighed and grabbed his hair "ARRRGGGHH!" he yelled. _'Sucha tease'_ he thought _'just watch when she wants to kiss me again. I'll do the whole not-right-now thingy'_

**Hooray I finally put some Nick/Rochelle kissy stuff in there o.O**

**Hehe **


	8. Chapter 8

**i really have no clue if I will have to change the rating to 'M' cause yeah...it may get a bit too...romantic xD but I dont want to spoil it by making it like that though so I wouldn't count on it going up. Cause yeah it is supposed to be about Nick trusting again. **

**This chapter gets a bit cutetish near the end so if you dont like that kind of stuff dont read the end :D **

_'Look at her,'_ Nick thought staring at Rochelle _'Thinking she can just kiss me then forget about. Oh no.'_

"Hey look what I found." Coach said carrying a small cardboard box

"I'm sorry Coach but you're too fat to fit in there." Nick joked. Coach just rolled his eyes at Nick's cheap comment.

"Not the box, Nick, the things in the box. I found us some clip-on flash lights." He grinned and set the box down on the floor. Rochelle took one out and inspected it

"Where'd you find these Coach?" She asked clipping it to the top of her t-shirt

"Under the damn table." Coach laughed and the rest of them got one.

Rochelle clicked her's on and off at Nick and smiled

"Argh! Ro stop it! It's hurting my fuckin' eye balls!" He said putting his hand infront of his eyes to protect them

He heard one last click and un-covered his eyes. She had turned it off.

_'Yeah and it better fuckin' __**stay off!' **_He thought

"Should we stay the night? Or just get movin'?" Coach asked

Rochelle shrugged "Either way I'm fine."

"We'll just get moving I guess."

Coach moved over to the door and pushed it open, stepping outside back into the warm air. Even though the sun wasn't shinning it was still quite hot out there. It smelt bad there. Like a mixture between the sweet smell of sticky cotton candy, mixed with the vile smell of rotting dead bodies.

"What th fu- oh hell no! Someone killed a clown." Ellis said in a sad voice

"Yeah it was me." Nick said "They're freakin' zombies Ellis. Get it through your thick hill billy skull."

"Nick will you stop being mean to Ellis." Rochelle said from behind him. He glanced at her

"No." He said simply before walking into the dim carnival. The others followed him.

Ellis glanced side ways "OH! Bathrooms! Dude I really need a piss or else I'ma pee myself. Can I go? Pleeeassee?"

Coach sighed "Fine. But be quick okay."

Ellis smiled and ran into the boys bathroom. The three others stood outside waiting for him.

"Gotta reach for the top-"

"Ellis shut up and take a piss already." Nick shouted after he heard Ellis hum

"Midnight riders. Man that band is awesome!" Coach exclaimed. Rochelle and Nick glanced at eachother

"Midnight what?" They both asked at the same time

"Riders. Best band ever." Coach said winking. Just then Ellis came back out "Yeah. Y'all never heard of them?"

Rochelle shook her head "Never in all my life."

Ellis seemed to be surprised "Wow." He said almost amazed. They walked again for a while.

"God this carnival sucks." Nick muttered picking up one of the guns that were laying on a random table

"No it don't. Just wait 'til we're in kiddie land! Man y'all gon' love it!" Ellis squealed

"I'm not sure I like the sound of 'Kiddie land' what is that where all the kids go?" Nick asked reloading his gun he'd just picked up

"Well duh. Clues in the name. Kid-die land."

"Uh right."

_**x.x.x.x**_

Nick looked around. _'This is kiddie land...' _He thought

"This place is deserted. Why are we even here?"

He got no reply. Everyone was too busy looking around.

"Man I wanna ride one." Ellis said excitedly running into kiddie land. The other three sighed and followed after him

"Ellis, please, you're gonna get yourself killed!" Rochelle yelled watching him run around. She heard coughing in the distance like the kind of cough you have when you smoke.

"Guys...I just heard something." She informed them. Nick laughed

"Ro, I think you might be turnin' into Josh. Insane. Cause I didn't hear anything."

"No I swear I heard something!"

Coach patted her back "You're just tired Rochelle." He told her. She growled at them for not believing her.

"Okay Ellis that's enough boy!" Coach snapped when he felt him throw something soft off of his back

"It's so fun!" Ellis yelled.

There was another cough

"Okay what the hell is that?" Rochelle asked

"Ro I can't hear anything." Nick said

Coach felt something else hit off of his back and turned around to Ellis "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" He yelled and started running after Ellis

"Seriously I can hear something." She said glancing around everywhere

Nick sighed "Okay Rochelle...you're really starting to wo...rry me."

Rochelle raised her eye brow "You're worried about me?"

"Eh...yeah. But...don't tell the others."

She felt a smile tugging at her lips and was about to say something when something simy wrapped around her waist and began pulling her away from Nick who was screaming at the others.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Rochelle screamed trying to worm her way out of the death grip this thing had on her. She felt something clawing at her back and glanced back at the ugly zombie.

"COACH! ELLIS!" Nick yelled. The two froze and looked over at Nick who was almost having a heart attack from the fright he'd just had. Coach let go of Ellis' shirt and ran over to Nick

"What? Where's Rochelle?" He asked worried. Nick ignored him and took his gun out. Luckily he'd picked up a hunting rifle so he didn't have to run up close to the thing.

He tried to get a good focus on the thing but it wouldn't keep still.

"HELP ME!" He heard Rochelle scream clearly terrified. That made him feel even more worried then he already was

_'What the hell is wrong with me. Gettin' all worried about some girl' _He thought whilst he tried harder to get a better shot. Finally he did. He pulled the trigger and got a perfect head shot. The thing dropped to the floor lifeless as did Rochelle...

"Shit..." He muttered. Coach stared in disbelief

"Is she dead?" He asked after a while

"I don't fuckin' know Coach! Why isn't anyone over there with her? Because of him!" Nick shouted pointing at Ellis who was cluthing a green plushie

"W...what?" Ellis stuttered

"If she's dead it's your fucking fault! You stupid fucking hick! Why don't you just go and bury yourself now! Cause it'll save me the work later!"

Coach tried to interupt Nick's cruel words but he just couldn't. Nick stomped over to Rochelle and kneeled down beside her

"Rochelle.." He said softly. There was silence for what seemed like forever until she finally gasped and opened her eyes.

"ROCHELLE!" He yelled in relief and hugged her

"Don't you ever frighten me like that again...I mean it." He said in her ear as he rocked back and forth

"Nick...what the hell...are you hugging me?" She asked smiling even though she was in terrible pain

He didn't answer.

Coach looked over at Ellis who looked like he was close to tears

"Ah come on El, you know Nick didn't mean any of that." Coach said

Ellis couldn't speak. He was in too much shock. "I...I didn't mean fer Rochelle to get hurt."

"it wasn't even yo' fault Ellis."

Nick finally let go of the young woman and rubbed the back of his neck "Um...yeah I don't know what just came over me."

Rochelle smirked "You got scared."

"Erm we should get going." He changed the subject and got up "You hurt?"

She shook her head "Probably just a few scratches."

She got back up and they walked over to the group, Rochelle limping slightly.

She glanced over to Ellis who was staring at the floor

"What's wrong Ellis?" She asked. The young boy didn't even look up at her

"Nothin'." He replied sadly.

Coach glared at Nick "Nick, a word please."

"Okay. Tits." Nick said

"No you idiot I mean a talk." Coach said smacking his face with his palm

"Oh..." Nick said. Rochelle laughed "And you call Ellis stupid."

"Whatever."

Nick and Coach walked away from the two others and stopped

"What?" Nick asked realizing the look of anger on Coaches face

"You know what. You are bullying that kid Nick."

"Bullying him? Pff Coach he nearly got Rochelle killed!"

"NO HE DIDN'T! YOU WERE THE ONE WITH HER AT THE TIME! YOU SHOULD'VE GRABBED HER BEFORE THAT THING STARTED PULLIN' HER AWAY!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND BLAME THIS ON ME!" Nick screamed. Rochelle and Ellis were both staring at the two

"You think we should break them up?" Ellis asked

"Nah. It's just an argument." Rochelle said.

"You know what Nick, I don't know why I even bothered asking you to come along with us. All you do is shout at that kid and throw insults at me. As for Rochelle...you kiss her ass so that you can get her into bed! Yeah Nick I know your type. Why don't you just go!"

Nick stood there staring at Coach for a while "You know what...fine. I will." He walked away from Coach and past the others

"Nick," Rochelle said watching him "Nick!" She shouted when he didn't look at her. She looked over at Coach who was watching the con man walk away aswell

Rochelle ran after him "Nick..wait up."

"Go back to the group Rochelle." He told her as he carried on walking

"What happened? Why were you both yelling. Stop!" She said grabbing his arm and stopping him

"What Rochelle! What do you want! I'm going so that you wont all have to put up with me anymore. Y'know when I supposidly bully Ellis and try to get you into bed!"

"You dont do that though..."

"Well according to Coach I do."

Rochelle sighed "Nick please...if you leave then...I don't know what I'll do...I need you here...I need you to stay...for me."

Nick stared at her for a while "...Fine but...I'm only doing this...for you."

She smiled "Thanks Nick."

They walked back to the others. Coach looked at Nick who looked back at him

"I'm sorry Nick, I didn't mean what I said."

"Uh yeah okay."

"I guess you're right when you call me fat." Coach laughed.

Nick smiled a bit before they all started moving again. They got to some ladders which lead up onto a roof.

Ellis climbed up then Rochelle then Coach and finally Nick.

"Oooh slide!" Ellis shriked and ran to the top of the long yellow slide.

"Its a bit dangerous for a slide to be this high up." Nick said

"Can I go down it! Oh please!" Ellis begged. Coach sighed

"Fine. But I swear to god you are too old for this."

Rochelle watched Ellis as he screamed all the way to the bottom

"Go on Nick." Coach said smirking. Nick turned to him

"Why are you smirking?" He asked curiously

"This is why." He said and pushed Nick into Rochelle. They both tumbled down the slide all the way to the bottom

"IT'S FUN ISN'T IT!" Ellis asked excitedly

"Nick...you fatty! Get off of me!" Rochelle yelled from underneath him. He got to his feet and dusted himself of

"Hey, I aint fat." He said and helped her back up. Coach took the stairs down.

"You kids like that?" He asked smiling

"No. Jesus I could've squashed Rochelle like an orange."

Rochelle laughed "Stupidest thing you've ever said Nicolas."

Nick froze. _ 'Nicolas?' _He thought. He hadn't been called that since he was a kid

"Nicols?" He asked

Rochelle smiled "Yeah. The longer version of your name is Nicolas."

Ellis grinned and laughed "Nic-o-las."

"Shut up." Nick snapped.

After a while of watching Ellis nearly pee himself of laughter they walked again.

_**x.x.x.x**_

"A fenced in carousel? What is this where they take child prisoners on day trips?" Nick said looking at the old ride

"Hey Nick...where ya ever a child prisoner?" Ellis asked

"No!"

Rochelle stopped Ellis knowing that Nick hated thinking about how he was as a child "Ellis how about you just pull the leaver so we can get inside, huh?"

Ellis nodded and pulled the leaver down. The creeky ride started and so did some crappy loud music.

"OH GREAT!" Nick yelled looking around as tons of infected ran their way. He shot a few of them before running into the ride with the others.

Ellis had gotten to the leaver on the other side and pulled it, stopping the music and the ride. The others shot at the zombies that were coming up to them.

Nick glanced behind him and sighed "UGH RUN INTO THE TUNNEL OF LOVE!"

Rochelle had to stop herself from laughing "Tunnel of love? Aw man..."

They all rushed into the love heart shaped enterance and into the safe room that was there.

Nick shot the rest of the infected through the bars before turning and wiping the blood that covered his face off.

"Wow...my bedroom was painted this colour. Baby blue. I think my dad wanted a boy..." Rochelle said looking around

"Thats...nice." Nick said staring at her "I think my mom wanted a girl."

"And she got one!" Rochelle said laughing. Nick didn't look one bit impressed

"Yeah well your dad got what he wanted too. The loudest, scariest boy ever."

Rochelle stopped laughing "I am not scary! Or loud!" She shouted

"Yew are loud Ro." Ellis agreed

"Yeah." Coach said as he sat in the corner of the room catching his breath.

"Well," She started "Your mom got the most ugliest, bad mannered in the whole world."

"Sweetheart if I were ugly -or a girl- I don't think you would've did what you did like five hours ago."

"You actually did that to me." She corrected him and turned around getting sick of the argument.

Nick shrugged and turned around also. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw Ellis, standing there staring at him

"Jesus Ellis." He said

"Sorry Nick I was jus'...y'know standin' here." Ellis said smiling. He walked over to Rochelle and whispered something into her ear. She gave a high pitched laugh before looking over to Nick's back.

"What's funny?" Nick asked

"Oh my god!" She laughed "You have chewing gum all over your ass!"

Nick's face went bright red and he turned to Ellis

"Ellis! I swear to god!" He yelled putting his hands on his backside, trying to pick the sticky stuff off.

Coach had to laugh at Nick "Nick that looks wrong. It looks like you're try'na feel yourself up or somethin'!"

The group laughed even harder. Nick felt his face get redder when the chewing gum wouldn't come off.

"Ellis! GET IT OFF NOW!" He yelled

Rochelle smirked "You want Ellis to touch your ass or something?"

Nick growled "FINE! You do it!"

Rochelle shook her head "My hands are going nowhere near your ass."

"Oh my god-its all over!" He sat down and tried to hide his embaressed face from the others.

"Alright y'all I'm gonna get some shut eye. Wake me up when we need to get movin'." Coach said already half asleep. Ellis nodded "Me too. Man kiddie land sure wears me out!"

Once she was sure the two were asleep, Rochelle made her way over to Nick and sat infront of him

"What?" He snarled

"Just wanted to sit with you." She said innocently "You know you might get stuck to the floor if you sit to long" She started laughing again

"Alright that's it! You go sit somewhere else." He said crossing his arms

"Nope." She said grinning "Precis dont you want me to sit with you?" She smirked

"Alright fine." He said

After a while of awkward silence Rochelle spoke "How many times have you been in the tunnel of love? I'm guessin' this is your first." She smirked

"Nope. Seven. Not including this time. How many times have you been here? Oh yeah that's right your boyfriends de-" He realized how cruel he was being towards her and stopped "Sorry..."

She sighed "It's not funny that he's dead Nick. You think its just one big joke. Well you try going through losing your girlfriend."

"I almost did. Just before." He smirked

"What?" She asked confused

"Oh my god Rochelle, you."

"ME! Boy I aint yo' girlfriend."

"Yeah you are." He joked

"Oh yeah ofcourse cause you asked me out right? And I said yes?"

"No. I gave you a look and you give me the same one. Therefore we are now partners."

Rochelle laughed "Ohhhhh Nick will you please marry me since we're together now?"

Nick smirked "Oh I don't know about that Ro. I don't think I could afford everything."

They both laughed. It was the first time Nick had actually enjoyed just speaking with a girl. Usually the girls he sat with would end up in his bed straight away.

But Rochelle was different so was the situation.

"Well, I should be going to sleep. So should you." She said

"Wait Ro..." Nick said as she went to get up

"What?" She asked

"Good night kiss?" He smirked when she rolled her eyes

"No." She said unexpectedly

"Oh come on Ro." He teased pulling her leg as she stood up. She turned around and kissed his forehead. Nick smirked and pulled her down.

"Eh Nick? We're supposed to be sleeping not messin' around." She told him, trying to get back up. He wouldn't let her. He loved it when she was close to him and didn't want her to go anywhere.

He could smell sweat mixed with a faint touch of perfume. All she could smell was cigarette smoke and a hint of cologne.

"You stink." She whispered, her head on his shoulder. He smiled

"You love it." He whispered back. She grinned

"Sure I do."

His hands were pressed against the soft fabric of her pink Depeche Mode shirt. They stayed like that for a while

"Eh we should really get to sleep now." Rochelle said

Nick nodded "Yeah. I guess." He let go of her abit dissapointed it didn't last longer. She smiled and got to her feet

"Night Nick." She said before going and laying next to the two wuhite tables on the other side of the room. He watched her toss and turn until she fell asleep.

He smiled and then remembered the chewing gum stuck to his ass _'What the hell am I gonna do? I aint walking around with that shit on the back of my pants.'_

He looked around to make sure everyone was asleep before standing up and trying to peel it off again.

_'This is gonna be a __**long **__night...'_

**Ha awesome cause it was long xD**

**The chewing gum part= my fave~ xD**

**And slowly we come to Nick and Rochelle liking eachother. **

**Next few chapters MIGHT and I stress the word might contain the other four survivors but IDK! **

**Cause I wanna add some Francis/Rochelle but like not real Francis/Rochelle cause I dont like it but like Nick getting all jealous of him and yeah! xD**

**Any mistakes then I am sorry D: **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yep I decided I'm going to add the three others in this chapter (Three cause Bill died :c)**

**And maybe through the rest of the story.**

**THIS IS NOT A FROCHELLE FANFIC**

**it might just seem like one when they meet. It's Nick/Rochelle 'nuff said.**

**A bit of Ellis/Zoey too :D and Francis/Zoey**

Finally he'd gotten the chewing gum off of his ass. Rochelle, Ellis and Coach were up again reloading they're weapons and getting ready to go through the dark tunnel of love.

Nick was stood next to the door they'd came through the night before, staring at the blue walls. There was a knock on the door behind him.

"Who the hells that?" Rochelle asked pointing at the door

"Who?" Nick asked. He turned around to see a small girl standing with two other men

"Uh who the fuck are you?" He asked

"I'm Zoey. That's Louis and thats Francis. Now can you **please **let us in?"

Nick looked at the others for approval

"Make sure they aint been bitten." Coach said shrugging a little

"And if they have?" Nick asked

"Tell 'em we aint got no room in here."

"You heard the fat man. Have you or haven't you been bitten?" Nick asked turning back around.

"Look you ass, no we haven't so let us in before I kick the fucking door down!" One of the men called, his voice deep and angry.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to!" Nick snapped

"The ass hole behind the door." The man called out like it was completley obvious. Nick hastily yanked open the door and looked at the man who was shouting. He was about to start shouting when Rochelle called out

"Nick calm down."

She walked up behind him and looked out to the other survivors.

Francis smirked "Well hello"

Rochelle looked at him and smiled "Hey."

"I'm Francis. And what's your name?" He asked pushing Nick out of the way and standing infront of Rochelle

"Rochelle."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"Thank you!" She giggled "Come on in. Don't mind Nick, he's just got a sticky ass."

The three others laughed and walked inside. Nick stomped in after them and slammed the door angrily. He looked over to Rochelle who was standing with the man he had found out was called Francis.

"Thanks for letting us in. Man I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't." Zoey said smiling

"I wasn't gonna. It was Coach's idea." Nick said. The small girl simply shrugged and walked over to the ammo pile

Ellis was there, doing nothing but staring at the floor. He hadn't really paid too much attention to the survivors who had just entered.

He glanced at Zoey who was picking up some ammo to his left

"Hey." He said not really interested in starting a conversation, he just wanted to be polite.

"Hi." She smiled. He froze. Her voice was beautiful. He turned to face her and blushed

"M...my names Ellis. Who are you?" He stuttered

Zoey laughed a bit "Didn't you hear me when I was at the door? I'm Zoey. It's nice to meet you Ellis."

_'Prettiest. Girl. Ever.' _He thought staring at her. She giggled when she realized him staring

"What are you staring at?"

He coughed awkwardly "Uhm...sorry. I just aint seen no one as pretty as you."

She didn't know what to say. Sure she was flattered and all, but she liked Francis and was now beginning to get all confused about who the hell she liked.

"Thanks." She said trying to sound like she meant it.

Louis was chatting to Coach telling him about they're old team mate, Bill who was now dead. Coach seemed to listen to him like he was telling the most interesting story ever.

Nick glanced around at everyone. His eyes stopped on Francis and Rochelle.

_'They seem to be getting on well...a little too well...'_ he thought

He watched her as she giggled at his jokes, smiled at his cheesy compliments and frowned at his vest. He walked over to the two and pretended to fall in the middle of them

"Oops sorry. Guess vest monkey's gonna have to go somewhere else."

"Fuck you. Get the fuck away." Francis growled. Rochelle sighed and rolled her eyes

"Nick...what do you think you're doin'? You're really just making a fool of yourself."

Nick glared at Francis before walking away from them again.

"This Nick guy, he seems like he could use a beating."

"Oh he's just a little upset cause we have new members to our group now." Rochelle said

Nick glanced over his shoulder at the two as he walked away

"Right. I'm leaving now. Come on Rochelle you're my partner." He said, walking over to the exit door and waiting for Rochelle.

Rochelle looked at him "But I was hoping maybe me and Francis could be partners today. So I could get him used to the group."

Nick growled "THEN WHO THE FUCK IS GOING TO BE MY PARTNER!"

"That's alright Nick. You can come with me and Louis." Coach said and since Nick had no other options, he did just that.

So there was:

Ellis and Zoey (Zoey feeling a little strange since she was usually the one with Francis)

Nick, Coach and Louis

and

Francis and Rochelle.

Nick opened the door and stepped out into the romanticly lit tunnel of love. He couldn't help but glance back at Francis and Rochelle.

"Nick will you stop lookin' back? You're gonna end up dead." Coach scolded. Louis smiled

"Don't worry...Nick? Francis is just being friendly. He wont try anything with your girlfriend."

Nick's eyes widened "She isn't my girlfriend!" He snapped

"Why are you acting so jealous then?" Coach asked

"I AM NOT ACTING JEALOUS!" Nick shouted. Rochelle smiled

"Aw whats wrong? Does he miss me already?" She laughed. Nick turned around and glared at her

"DO YOU MISS YOUR DEAD BOYFRIEND? HUH?"

She stopped laughing instantley and glared at him

"Shut up, ass."

He smiled and turned back around "Lets get walking then."

_**x.x.x.x**_

_'This thing seems ever fucking lasting.'_ Nick thought as they all continued to walk down the dried out tunnel. Finally, he could see some light shining in from a huge hole in the wall.

"Finally fresh air." He said. He glanced back at Rochelle and Francis for the 1000th time. This time he got a shock. They were holding hands.

_'Oh no you fucking dont' _He thought waited until he was behind them all then walked into the hands, making them leave go of eachother.

"Nick!" Rochelle snapped. He was standing inbetween them now.

"What the hell. Get your cheap ass back to Coach and Louis." Francis snarled pushing Nick.

"Don't push me." Nick yelled pushing Francis back.

"Boys." Rochelle said breaking the small fight up "Nick go join up with your partners please."

He hesitated then sighed and walked back over to Coach and Louis. They were the first ones outside, followed by Ellis and Zoey.

Nick waited for Rochelle. As he did he over heard Ellis and Zoey's conversation

"I used to be in a band." Ellis lied trying to sound cool

"That's awesome!" Zoey exclaimed "What was the bands name?"

"Uhhh..."

"I wouldn't listen to a word he's sayin'. He was mechanic not a band member." Nick said. Zoey laughed

"Why did you lie?"

"I wanted to look cool...gee thanks Nick." Ellis glared at him before he and Zoey continued walking.

Finally Rochelle and Francis came out all happy and smiling. Until they saw Nick.

"Rochelle I need to talk to you." He said seriously, not even glancing at Francis

"She doesn't want to speak to you." Francis said

"Francis I'll catch up to you." Rochelle told him and smiled. Francis looked between the two before running and joining up with Zoey and Ellis.

"What is it Nick?" Rochelle asked

"Whats going on between you and vest monkey?"

"Ugh Nick what the hell has it got to do with you?"

"Tell me , do you like him?"

Rochelle rolled her eyes "Isn't it obvious."

Nick felt jealousy inside him again. He clenched his fist

"What about me and you?" He asked quietly

"Me and you? What? Nick that was a bit of fun. It wasn't anything serious."

"So we're over then?" He asked

"Nick we were never dating in the first place."

"You can't seriously tell me that you haven't got feelings for me."

"Yes I can. I have absoloutly no sexual feelings towards you what so ever."

Nick shook his head "You used me."

"Wait...no I didnt."

"I told you fuckin' everythin' and now...now you're acting like you dont give a flying fuck about me! Well guess what Rochelle I don't care about you either!"

He turned around and stomped angrily back over to Coach and Louis

"Nick are you okay man, you look like you're about to cry?" Louis asked

"I'm fine!" Nick snapped "Lets just go."

Rochelle joined back up with Francis. She didn't look at Nick but he could tell she felt bad.

Francis put his hand out for hers again. Rochelle shook her head "No thanks."

"Why?" Francis asked confused

"I...have a boyfriend." She told him

"I thought he was dead. You can't hold hands with a dead man."

Rochelle shook her head "No not him..."

Francis sighed "You like Nick...don'tcha?"

She nodded "But dont tell the others. They can't know."

"Okay." Francis said a little dissapointed

"Could you do me a favour?" She asked him

"Sure." He said smiling

"Swap places with Nick."

Francis groaned and nodded. He walked over to Nick and tapped him on the back "Hey you, I wanna be with Louis. Go be with Rochelle now."

Before Nick could even say anything he was pushed out of his place. He growled and walked over to Rochelle.

He didn't bother to try and start a conversation with her.

"I'm sorry Nick." Rochelle said after a long silence. He tried to ignore her, but he felt bad.

"No you're not." He said as they climbed over a knocked over railing.

"I seriously am." She said, jumping down next to him

"Heard it too many times before Ro. You used me. You were just waiting for another man to come along and then you were going to go with him."

She shook her head as they continued walking. They all stopped infront of the rollarcoaster controls

"We're going on the rollarcoaster." Coach grinned

"OH MY GAWD YAAAAAAY!" Ellis shriked. Zoey smiled when she saw him blush. He was acting so childish.

"I hate coasters." Nick and Francis said together. They looked at eachother, surprised

"Well, we have something in comon." Nick said. Francis seemed to smile as he turned back away from him _'Maybe he isn't so bad...'_ he thought as the coaster was started up.

Rochelle felt like she was going to be sick as they started running on the wooden tracks. She was afraid of heights. She fell behind the others as she tried to reassure herself it was just a ride. Nick stopped half way up the coasters starting hill and looked back at Rochelle who was being followed by a ton of zombies.

"COME ON ROCHELLE!" He yelled. She ran up to him and glanced behinde her. It was a long way down already...

The good thing was the zombies seemed to struggle to climbe up the hill and they were finely on their way along the coasters tracks when they heard crying.

"Shit theres a witch around here..." Francis said outloud.

"What the hells a witch?" Ellis asked as they ran

"THE CRYING GIRL? HAVEN'T YOU GUYS ALREADY BUMPED INTO HER?" Francis had to yell over the noise of the alarm and creeking of the tracks to be heard

"OH YEAH...I THINK WE DID. WE RAN HER OVER THOUGH!" Ellis yelled back. It seemed to get a quiet giggle out of Zoey.

Rochelle and Nick were the furthest behind and the last ones down the huge hill.

"BE CAREFUL!" Nick yelled "THIS HILL LOOKS STEEP!"

Rochelle gulped. She really did hate this day.

She watched Nick as he got to the bottom safely. He signalled for her to come down but she shook her head

"WHAT? ROCHELLE I AINT JOKING GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Rochelle turned around. There was a hunter right there. So she had a choice; either stay there and get torn to pieces by the hunter, or get over her stupid fear and run down the hill.

She took a deep breath and before the hunter could even pounce, ran all the way to the bottom of the hill. She felt proud of herself and smiled. Nick didn't wast one minute, and grabbed her wrist. They all sprinted to the alarm and shut it off. After the alarm turned off they killed the remaining zombies and ran to the safe house.

"Phew...man that was close." Francis panted. Zoey and Ellis sat against the wall in silence, both of them trying to catch their breath.

Coach and Louis were on the other side of the room, picking up the red med kits that were there.

"How the hell didn't we find out 'bout these earlier?" Coach asked no one in particular. Louis smiled and sat down.

"Any one get hurt?" Nick asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Not like I would care anyways." He coughed. Rochelle was sitting behind him, staring at his back.

He turned around "Where you just starin' at me? Cause I'm pretty sure you were."

She smiled "Yeah I was."

He shrugged and sat beside her.

"Look, Ro...I know it had nothin' to do with me if you liked him or not so I'm sorry. And I wont bother you two."

She put her hand on his "Nick...it's not him I want."

He turned to look at her "Who is it then? Ellis?" He asked

She rolled her eyes "He's like my younger brother. You."

He felt butterflies in his stomach _'What the hell...I have rainbows in my stomach' _He laughed a bit at that thought and smiled at her

Francis was staring at the two. He liked Rochelle even if she didn't like him back. Zoey stood up and walked over to him

"Hey Francis." She said smiling. Francis looked at her "Hey." He said simply, no smile included.

She looked a little dissapointed "You like her?" She asked. She hadn't really ahd the chance to actually speak to the other female survivor since she was stuck with Ellis all day.

"Yeah." He told her "You like him?" Francis asked pointing at Ellis who was asleep against the wall, drooling.

"I...don't know." She said rubbing her neck. Francis sighed and lay on the cold floor on his back "Bye Zoey." He said ignoring her.

Zoey pretended to smile before walking back over to Ellis and laying beside him. Coach was already snoring along with Louis.

Nick and Ro thought they were the only ones up when infact Francis was wide awake and watching them.

"So..." Nick started "can I kiss you now?" He smirked

Rochelle laughed a little and nodded "Sure."

He pulled her onto his lap and smiled. She put her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. Francis clenched his fists. It was like watching someone cheat on him.

Nick put his lips near her ear and whispered "Francis is awake."

Rochelle shrugged "So what?"

They both smiled and kissed once before laying down beside eachother and falling asleep. Before Nick fell asleep he looked over at Francis and smirked. Francis watched as Nick put his arm over Rochelle and stuck his finger up at him.

There was a slight rustling noise as Rochelle snuggled into Nick, trying to get warm.

Francis was starting to get more and more angry as he watched them. "BASTARD!" he yelled at Nick. It only seemed to wake the light sleeper of the group, Rochelle.

"Francis, be quiet!" She snapped before falling back to sleep.

**Woooooooow**

**So it isnt Nick who's jealous anymore its Francis xD**

**That was a quick update o.O **


	10. Chapter 10

**;-; Someone dies in this chapter...just to be warned :'(**

Rochelle was awoken by the sound of the zombies outside. Lying beside her, fast asleep was Nick. He looked peaceful. She smiled and stroked his cheek gently making sure she didn't wake him up.

She looked over the other side of the room at Francis who was snoring loudly.

"Why are you awake?"

Rochelle jumped a bit startle and looked at Nick who was now fully awake and staring at her.

"Zombies woke me up. With they're groaning." She smiled. Nick yawned and sat up

"It's fuckin' freezing in here." He moaned glancing at Rochelle who was still lying on the cold floor

"I know." She said tiredly. He lay back down, not knowing why he even sat up in the first place, and put his arms around her again. It kept them both a bit warmer.

They lay there cuddling for what seemed like a whole hour before Coach started getting up. Rochelle rolled out of Nick's arms and turned the other way. Nick sighed. _'Goddamnit Coach.'_ He thought.

"Guys...I don't feel too good." He said holding his head. Nick got to his feet and yawned before walking over to Coach

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked. He gasped when he saw Coach's face. He looked sick.

"Ugh I'ma be sick!" He ran to the door and flung it open. Nick watched as he vomited.

"Coach," Rochelle said walking over to hand placing her hand on his back "you alright?" she asked. He nodded and shut the door again. Now Francis and the rest of the group were awake.

"Can't a man get a good nights sleep here? Jeez." Francis groaned rubbing his tired eyes

"Shut up." Nick snapped

"Don't tell me to shut up." Francis stood up infront of Nick. They were about the same height, but Francis was much more buff than him.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Nick spat

"I am gonna beat your ass so hard you're gonna wish you weren't born!" He punched Nick in the face. Nick stumbled backwards before grabbing Francis and throwing him against the wall hard.

"Stop it!" Zoey screamed. It was no use. Nick was already punching the shit outta Francis.

Rochelle stood there, dumbfounded. She had seen Nick when he was a little violent, but not this violent. He was smashing Francis' head against the wall so hard she thought it was gonna crack open any second.

Ellis grabbed Nick "Alright thats enough man!" he pulled him away from Francis who's face was thick with blood. He tried to get out of Ellis' grip but he couldn't. After he calmed a bit, Ellis let go of him.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Zoey asked worried to Francis

"I'm fine." Francis said wiping the blood off of his face with his arm. He didn't even look hurt, but he sure felt it.

"Are you sure? Because your face has alotta blood on it."

Francis sighed heavily "I said I'm fine." He snapped. Zoey looked down a bit taken aback.

"Seriously! Take a look at what you did to Francis!" Rochelle yelled as she walked up to Nick. His nose was bleeding. Again.

"He shouldn't be sucha jerk and things like this wouldn't happen!" Nick snapped back. His cruel side was coming out to play now

"You started it!" Francis yelled. Rochelle sighed

"You two are giving me a headache."

"I don't care! Ever since that greasy pig came along everythings gone bad!"

"Don't blame this on Francis! It's your fault not his!" Zoey snapped

"Woah woah woah! Zo'...y'all can't blame Nick for this. It was blantley Francis." Ellis said

"Guys calm down." Louis said

"Shut up Louis!" They all yelled

Louis stepped back and beside Coach. The two of them couldn't be bothered to try and seperate the arguing group.

"IT WAS NICK'S FAULT!" Zoey screamed

"No it wasn't you're jus' sayin' that cause Francis is on your team!" Ellis yelled back

"You could've killed him!" Rochelle was screaming in Nick's face and Nick was screaming at her right back. They're yells and screams were getting louder and louder until finally they attracted a horde.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Francis shouted looking out of the safe house door at the zombies

"It was you!" Nick shouted back

"NO IT WAS YOU!" Rochelle screamed

"SHUT UP!" Coach bellowed. That most certainly shut them up. They looked over at Coach, who had a look of disgrace on his face

"We are supposed to be a team. We're supposed to work together! Not fight and argue! If this continues, no one'll get outta this alive!"

Louis nodded "Amen to that!

Coach took a deep breath in "Right now that y'all are-"

"No. Hell no. I am not coming along if he's coming too. I'll kill him." Nick said pointing to Francis

"Nick for gods sake just be quiet! You've got a mouth the size of the freakin' tunnel of love!" Rochelle said as she crossed her arms.

He didn't get her. She'd act like she liked him and then go back to hating him and liking Francis. Strange.

"You're louder than me. Pff when you shout you cause an earthquake."

"No I don't!"

"Do"

"Dont"

"ENOUGH!" Coach interupted "We are leavin' now! Get ya stuff together."

Everyone grabbed their stuff and left. They walked in silence, the only noises were a few games that were still working and their footsteps.

"Why do you act like sucha bitch with me sometimes?" Nick whispered to Rochelle who was beside him

"Because Nick, sometimes you deserve it." She replied simply. Francis, Zoey and Louis trailed behind the rest of the survivors. They felt not wanted after the argument.

Coach (who was infront of them all) stopped suddenly.

"Y'all...I can hear somethin'." He told them in a whisper

"Coach its probably your stomach growling for food." Nick said

"Nick I swear to god if you say another wo-"

They froze in fear when they heard something let out a huge roar.

"Tank." Zoey said "Be careful...sounds close."

"What the hells a tank?" Ellis asked

"Ugh...have you guys saw _any_ special infected?" She asked

"Yes." Rochelle replied "So don't try to think us as dumb. Or in other words, just shut up."

"Oh stung by Rochelle. Wow how humiliating." Nick smirked

"Why is everyone being so mean to eachother today?" Ellis asked

"Its 'hate' day today." Nick said

"I hate hate day." Francis said

"Ugh you stupid fuck it was a joke."

"Hey! The language that comes out of your mouth is filthy." Rochelle said looking at Nick

"No, it's english."

"Ha you're so funny I forgot to laugh." She said, rolling her eyes. He smirked

"Whoa...I gotta take a break." Coach panted.

"What the hell..? We've only just rested before." Nick said shooting distant infected. Coach seemed to be finding it hard to breathe

"Hell...I am not feelin' good at all!" He sat on the cold conrete floor

"Coach...are you alright?" Rochelle asked suspisouly

"Fine...just...tired."

"Well thats weird. Must be cause you're fat." Francis sneered

"Leave the guy alone. No ones allowed to make fat jokes about him...apart from me." Nick smiled

"Seriously...I feel really...sick."

No one had noticed Ellis and Zoey sneek away from the talking group and over to the 'Stache waker' game.

"I had a boyfriend who did one of these once." Zoey said as the two stared at it

"Boyfriend? Oh hell. Want me to try it out?"

Zoey nodded and grinned "Maybe you'll get a prize!"

"Oh yeah that'd be cool. Like if I got one of those stuffed little shitty bear things-anways I'ma do it now."

Zoey stood back and handed Ellis her crowbar she'd picked up before she had met up with the other group.

"Here it goes!" He squealed and hit the stache waker. It almost got to the top.

Ellis frowned "Oh man."

"Oh this might help you." Zoey said and took out her adreniline shot she'd gotten from Francis

"Whats this?" Ellis asked confused

"Adreniline shot. Trust me when I say, you will looove it."

Ellis hesitated before eventually stabbing himself with the sharp needle and injecting it into his leg. A sudden rush came over him and he felt like he could do anything (xD)

He gripped the crowbar tighly and wacked the stache waker not once but five times before he stopped and laughed.

"Um...Ellis?" Zoey said as the machine made a ding noise and infected began running their way.

"MAN ZOEY DID YOU SEE THAT? HUH? DID YA DID YA DID YA! " The young boy then realized what Zoey was so worried about and imediatley stopped shouting.

"Shit...GUYS!"

The others turned their heads to the two younger members of their group

"ELLIS WHAT DID YOU DO!" Nick yelled realizing the horde that was closing up to them.

"I didn't do noth- Oh wait..yeah I did."

Coach sprung to his feet and began firing at the zombies. The others didn't hesitate in copying him. Blood sprayed everywhere as their guns shot through the zombies. Coach felt hands clawing at his back and cursed.

"They're coming from behind!" He yelled turning around. Two of the zombies behind him smacked his gun out of his hands leaving him weaponless infront of ten or so zombies. Before he even got the chance to bend down and pick up his gun, one of the zombies from behind him jumped onto his back. He tripped over and into the crowd of ten.

"Shit! Coach!" Nick cursed as he heard the man screaming. He turned around and shot the infected around Coach.

"COVER ME!" Nick yelled

"Okay!" The rest of them screamed over the loud infected. He kneeled down beside Coach who's shoulder was bleeding badly

"N...Nicolas...take care of the group." He stuttered. Nick stared at him. _'Shit...not Coach...please not Coach!' _

He watched Coach as his hand grabbed the pistol he'd dropped and put it up to his head. He smiled at Nick

"NO!"

BANG!...

It fell silent. The four others turned around.

"Coach..." Rochelle gasped, looking down at her friends lifeless body.

"He was bitten." Louis said looking at Coach's bleeding shoulder

"He...shot himself." Ellis said

Nick stood up in silence. He looked like he'd just saw a ghost. The others watched him as he walked over to the bumper carts and vomited.

Rochelle glanced back at the small group "I'll go check on him." She told them and sprinted over to Nick.

"You okay?" She asked

"I dont know...he killed himself infront of me...how do you think I'm feeling right now?" She realized how his eyes looked watery and..._'oh my god hes gonna cry'_ Her heart broke into two. She didn't like seeing him like that

"It's okay Nick." She said and slowly hugged him. Francis and Zoey both watched while Ellis and Louis said their last goodbyes to Coach.

"I...know." He said. She let go of him and sighed "I'm really gonna miss Coach...he was a great team leader...I don't know what we're gonna do without him."

"I don't know..."

The group gathered back around Coach's body.

"I'm gonna miss that big guy." Nick said

Francis pulled a coat that belonged to a now dead infected off and lay it over Coach's body.

"Rest in peace." He mumbled. They headed off again silent. All of them were thinking about how fast Coach had been taken from them and how much of a shock it had been.

**Short one :D**

**Coach oh no ;-; **


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah, so I know some of the characters are OOC but it doesn't matter...or does it? o.O**

**I dunno...**

**But I would like to thank these guys:**

**xXjoshXx-Thanks for your reviews dude, they really help :D**

**Kassie Marie- You've reviewed from the beginning; YOU'RE SO AWESOME :D**

**josh- You're awesome for reviewing ;) **

**isaac0suarez- Aww you're last review was so nice thank you so so so much! :D **

**Thanks guys, you keep me writing this (: **

The wet pavement glistened as they walked. The rain wasn't heavy but soft and as it fell it made the area seem some what peaceful especially since there was also dim pink lights lit all around them. Soaked plushies, paper cups and cotton candy sticks were scattered everywhere as though some one had just thrown them.

Nick sighed "This rain is getting on my nerves." He ran his hand through his drenched hair. It was raining softly now but it had been falling a bit harder before.

"Join the club." Francis muttered, kicking a random plushie around the floor.

"Man...I miss Coach's voice telling us what to do...now we aint got a clue what to do no more." Ellis said sadly, rain dripping off his blue and white hat. Everyone nodded in agreement apart from Rochelle.

"Guys...I know what happened was deverstating...but we have to move on. I'll be in charge."

All eyes fell on her

"What? Look Ro I don't care how much I like you I am not taking orders from a 'll probably end up getting us killed." Francis said

"Oh! You sexist bastard!" Rochelle snapped "I will pick that plushie up and shove it up your damn ass."

"Okay stop!" Nick snapped at them both "Before Coach took his own life he said to me 'Nick take care of the group' he wanted me to be in charge. Rochelle when I die you can be in charge."

"But-"

"No buts Ro...I'm in charge now and you'll take orders from me."

Francis rolled his eyes "I would rather die then take orders from you."

Nick put his pistol against Francis' forehead "That can be arranged." He said through gritted teeth. Francis gulped visably "Go on...I aint scared of you."

Nick shrugged "Okay"

Before Louis, Rochelle or Ellis had the chance to react, Zoey punched the pistol out of Nick's hand.

"Don't be an ass Nick." She said angrily. Nick glanced at her "I wont hesitate to kill you aswell."

She covered her face when she saw him raise his fist but when she felt nothing hit her, she let her hands drop away from her face. Francis and Rochelle had grabbed Nick's arm and stopped him from knocking Zoey's teeth out.

"I'm only gonna say this once Nicolas...calm the hell down." Rochelle whispered to him angrily

He glared at Zoey before dropping his arm to his side and walking away to grab his pistol off of the wet floor.

"Fuck you all." He said when he stood back up "I can survive by myself."

"Theres the 'lone wolf' attitude slowly coming back." Rochelle said

Nick rolled his eyes "Whatever."

"I wonder if you acted like this around your ex."

"Oh yeah thats right Ro, just tell fuckin' everyone."

"Don't worry I'll make sure I do."

Ellis sighed "Y'all I may not be the smartest person here but I know one thing and that's if we don't move we'll get eaten."

"I hate to admit it...but the hicks right." Francis said. Nick and Rochelle shut up and they all made their way through the barns. When they got out the other side they weren't best pleased to see they had to walk over the slippery roofs.

Zoey climbed up first followed by Francis then Ellis then Louis, Rochelle and eventually Nick.

As they were walking down the other side of the roof, Francis slipped. The scream that came out of his mouth was hilarious. It sounded like a woman

Nick laughed "That was the funniest fuckin' thing I have ever saw."

Zoey smiled as Francis lay in the shallow puddle on the ground looking up to Nick

"Shut up suit!" He snapped

Rochelle smiled "Yeah shut up suit. You wouldn't like it if it happened to you."

He shrugged and they all climbed down safely. Zoey put her hand out to Francis. He grabbed it and she pulled him up.

"You okay?" She asked trying to hid her laughter

"Yeah. Fine. My vests wet though." He groaned. She laughed "Come on we should go."

They both re-joined with the four others and continued walking.

"Great. Well, this looks like its gonna make some noise." Nick said, looking at the rusty gate they had to open.

"You open it." Rochelle told him. Nick sighed "Why me?"

"Because." She said simply. He sighed and walked over to the smashed window that was on the side of the gate and leaned inside. _'Jewlery...' _he thought when he saw something sparkle next to the button that opened the gate. He smirked and picked it up before smacking the button and walking back over to his team.

He shoved the necklace into his jacket pocket and looked as normal as possible.

There was a deadly silence for a few seconds before the rusty gate began to open, making horrible screeching noises.

"UGH I am going to have a bad head ache after this!" Rochelle shouted. Zombies came swarming in from all directions. Louis sighed. He was so damn tired of killing these things. He wanted to lie down and sleep away this terrible day.

Ellis pushed the zombies away from him to get some breathing space but they would just be right back in his face two seconds later. He swung his crowbar wildly not watching what he was doing.

Zoey had swapped weapons with Ellis and she now had his two pistols instead of the crowbar. She shot and shot but the things seemed to never end. Some even looked the same as others making her think they weren't even dying. Francis helped her out a bit shooting the zombies around her with his Assault rifle.

Nick and Rochelle were both busy fighting them off too.

A fat zombie stepped onto the scene. No one realized, since they were mesmerized in killing the zombies. It's chubby body woddled over to the six and groaned. Nick was the first to hear and he spun around to see what the sound was. He almost laughed when he saw the size of the thing.

Before he could even warn the others the ugly fat thing puked all over him and Rochelle.

"Aww ewww what the hell is this?" Rochelle asked trying to wipe it off her face. It was going in her eyes so she shut them tightly. Nick wiped the puke away but more and more kept pouring into his eyes.

"Ah god damn this stinks!" He yelled punching the zombies he could feel. Louis saw them struggle to fight off the zombies and decided to help. As he was helping them out he saw the fat zombie

"BOOMER!" He yelled. Zoey spun around and got a great head shot on the thing. It exploded and more puke spilled over Nick and Ro.

"DAMN!" Rochelle shouted. She regretted it as some of the disgusting puke went into her mouth. She spat and spat until she could no longer taste it.

The gate was fully open now, only problem was there was even more zombies spilling out of there.

"GATES OPEN!" Ellis yelled and ran through, pushing some of the zombies out of the way.

"Ellis! Ellis! Slow down!" Zoey yelled as he ran. He didn't stop. Zoey looked behind her at Francis before running after the young mechanic.

"I can't see! Help!" Rochelle was beginning to panic. The puke seemed ever lasting. She felt someone grabbed her wrist and pull her close

"Don't worry, I'll get you there." Francis whispered to her. He put his arms around her waist and lifted her off the floor. She was surprised at how strong her was. He ran with his arm still securly around her waist.

The puke had dissapeared and she looked back at Nick. He was surrounded by zombies and Louis wasn't even helping him! He was running after her and Francis.

"Let go! I need to go back for Nick!" Rochelle shouted. She felt Francis' arm get tighter around her waist

"No." He said as he continued to run

"YES! LET GO!" She yelled trying to struggle free. He stopped and tried to keep a hold of her.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, punching his arm.

"Rochelle please! I'm trying to save you!" Francis said. She didn't stop struggiling.

Meanwhile, the puke that was on Nick had worn off and he was now headed for Francis and Ro. He pushed into Francis

"She said let go! So let her fuckin' go!" He yelled and grabbed Rochelle's arms. Rochelle slightly smiled at Nick

"No!" Francis snapped and pulled Ro's arms out of Nick's grip. He ran into the safe house and slammed the door. Nick sighed and walked in, not rerally caring that the zombies were close behind him. He shut the door.

"Why the hell did you do that! I told you to let go of me! Don't even try and touch me from now on Francis!" Rochelle snapped and walked away from him.

"I was just trying to help! Jesus."

Nick smirked and followed Rochelle over to the med kit table. She pushed herself up and sat on it.

"You okay?" He asked

She glanced at him "Yeah...fine."

"Y'know if he ever does anything like that to you again..all you need to do is tell me."

She sighed "Its fine Nick. I can handle it myself."

He pushed himself onto the table and sat next to her "Ro...you say that all the time. Seriously if that asshole tries anything like that with you again then tell me. I will kick the shit outta him."

She smiled "Thanks Nick, but I can do that myself also."

He grinned and ruffled her hair. Francis watched from the other side of the room. "You two, this isn't a dating service its a zombie apocalypse."

Ellis laughed "Fran', you like her too."

Zoey shook her head _'Why does he like Rochelle? Whats wrong with me?'_

Francis sighed and walked over to her "Hey Zo. You look a little tired."

She smiled "I...I am." She stuttered

"Well you should go to sleep." He said simply and walked away again.

"I have a plan. All we need to do is start the mid night riders concert and seeing as the music is so loud and theres tons of frieworks we should signal a chopper in no time!" Ellis said excitedly.

"Well...if no one else has another plan then we're gonna have to go with Ellis' plan." Louis said smiling.

_**x.x.x.x**_

Rochelle turned over on the hard floor. She looked across the room at Zoey and Ellis and smiled

_'He really likes her...'_ she thought. She moved her eyes away from the two and over to Francis who was snoring in the corner. Louis was near him.

Nick was near Louis also lightly snoring. She smiled and turned back over. A few minutes later she heard shuffling behind her. She knew instantley who it was. Nick

He didn't say anything, but she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. He was close, and she liked it. It made her feel safe as though with him there nothing could hurt her.

And so they both fell asleep on the floor together.

Zoey peeked open one eye. She heard Ellis' loud snoring near her ear and knew it was safe to move away. She scurried over the floor to Francis. She lay beside him, curled up in a ball.

He groaned and turned over, opeing his eyes "Zoey?" He whispered

"Yeah?" She replied

"Aghh...nothin' thought you were Rochelle." He said. Silence washed over the two. She felt Francis slip his arm over her and smiled

"Just pretend to be her then." He said and fell asleep again. She smiled _'I'll be better than her.'_

**Okay, so the next chapter is the final of this campaign. Wow...it may take a bit longer than the rest since I need to decide whats going to happen and stuff. **

**So until next time ba-bye! :D **


	12. Chapter 12

"Well todays the day." Ellis said whilst grinning. Zoey groaned and rubbed her head

"I don't know if I want to do this..."

"I'm afraid you got no choice sweet cheeks. You either come along or you stay here and die." Nick said. He was reading the notes that had been written on the safe house walls.

"I hate the mid night riders." Francis said

Ellis gasped "You hate them? Man how the hell can you hate them! They're so awesome!"

Francis shrugged "I don't even know who they are."

"How the hell can you know you hate them then?" Rochelle asked as she strapped her med kit to her back again

"I just do." He said simply

"Right well as you all know I'm in charge so...you'll take orders from me." Nick said, turning away from the wall. Francis snorted

"I'll do what I want to. I don't take orders from no-one."

He felt someone slap the back of his head and turned "You will do what Nick says. If we die then yeah its his fault but hey at least he will have tried." Rochelle said. Francis groaned and made his way over to the safehouse door

"If you get me killed I swear I will come back and haunt your fancy ass." He growled to Nick who smiled in reply.

_'I'll kill you myself_.' He thought quietly to himself as he threw his assault rifle over his shoulder. They exited the safe house and started to make their way to the concert.

"I don't like the feeling I'm getting right now..." Louis said quietly

"I sure do!" Ellis said grinning wildly.

Ellis ran over to the tape deck but Rochelle stopped him

"A-a-a! Someones gotta hit the lights." She said

"Well I aint." He said . Nick sighed and put his hand in the air

"I will." As he walked to the light switches he heard laughing. The kind of laughing he'd heard when they were walking to the mall.

_'Not one of those...' _He thought. He quickly ran up to the switches and turned on the lights. There was clicking before the lights eventually came on. He ran back down to the group.

"Alright I'm startin' it!" Ellis shriked. He hit the button labeled 'Finale'.

Nothing. Silence.

"I think it's broke-"

The music started suddenly, startling everyone. Francis and Rochelle stumbled backwards and into eachother. Francis smiled a bit. Rochelle's back was pressed against his and she didn't look like she was going to move.

Zoey and Louis had somehow managed to get together. Ellis was still next to the tape deck, and Nick was somewhere off the stage. Tons of zombies came running from all directions. Spitters, boomers, jockeys, hunters and smokers all came along with them.

"I'M OUTTA BULLETS!" Rochelle yelled. Francis glanced at her

"Use your fists!" He yelled back

"You know what...I'll just go get some ammo." She pushed and punched her way through the crowd of zombies and ran over behind the tape deck where the ammo pile was. She bent down and started to take some an reload when she heard growling. A hunter...

All the other sound seemed to dissapear and all she could hear was that hunter...right next to her back. She dived out of the way and the hunter got Ellis instead of her. She lay there on the ground, shocked until all the other sounds came rushing back.

"ROCHELLE! ROCHELLE GET UP AND HELP ELLIS!" Francis screamed over the sound of The Midnight riders, guns and zombies. She scrambled t her feet and yanked her shotgun out. Suhe plled the trigger and shot the hunter in the back. It let out a dog like bark and fell forward onto Ellis.

Ellis pushed the lifeless body off him and got back up

"YOU OKAY?" Rochelle asked in a loud voice

"Yeah! Fine!" Ellis replied. Rochelle didn't bother to make her way back over to Francis, instead she just stayed with Ellis.

Meanwhile, Nick was struggling by himself. Whenever he shot more and more would just appear.

Suddenly he felt something hit his back and before he knew what was happening, he was being slammed forcefully against the hard ground.

No one seemed to notice until Zoey caught sight of it "SHIT! NICK!"

She ran as fast as she could until she was beside the infected and Nick. She shot at it until it fell to the floor, lifeless.

Nick lay on the floor, his hands on his forehead "My fuckin' head feels like it's gonna fuckin' come off."

Zoey looked around. Zombies weregetting closer and Nick was just lying on the ground

"NICK! GET UP!" She screamed as she grabbed a hold of his hand and tried to get him to stand up

"No! I need a fuckin' rest. I feel like I've just been hit on the back of my head with a hammer."

Zoey looked around "LOUIS! HELP!"

Louis stumbled over to them whilst still shooting zombies "Whats wrong?" He yelled

"Nick wont get his lazy...ass off the floor!" She shouted as she shot some of the incoming infected.

Louis kicked Nick's side softly "I'LL GET ROCHELLE!" He warned. Nick got straight up then. He didn't want Rochelle to come and start trying to kick the shit out of him.

_'Not like she could do it anyways.' _

Then the ground began to rumble. Zoey and Louis looked at eachother "TANK!" they both screamed. Nick looked at the two clearly confused.

Zoey glanced back. It was coming from the top of the stadium.

"RUN ONTO THE STAGE!" She yelled. They all obeyed and ran.

Rochelle looked at them as they stumbled onto the stage "Whats up?" She asked

"T..tank thats whats up!" Zoey yelled "Everyone shoot it!"

Suddenly fireworks began setting off from the front of the stage. Francis smiled "I DONT HATE FIREWORKS!"

"SHUT UP AND SHOOT!" Rochelle snapped. The huge pink hulk was getting closer to the stage and their bullets didn't seem to be doing it any harm.

"Guys I don't think we should just stand here!" Nick shouted. The Tank picked a huge chunk of concrete off the ground and hurled it at them.

"Move!" Ellis yelled to Rochelle and pushed her out of the way before the piece of ground could hit her. "Thanks El!"

"Guys! Move!" Nick shouted whilst shooting the tank which was making it's way to Ellis and Rochelle. Rochelle glanced at Ellis who glanced back at her.

They both ran over to Nick and the others.

"This reminds me of the time my buddy Ke-"

"Ellis what the hell! Now really _**really**_ isnt the right time!" Nick snapped. He squinted his eyes as he shot at the huge beast that was still making its way over to them. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead.

The others were about to help when the sound of a chopper was heard. Zoey and Louis almost leapt with excitment

"Run!" Rochelle shouted. Everyone apart from Nick and Louis ran. They helped eachother into the helicopter. Rochelle made her way over to the piolt

"Is everyone here!" He shouted. Rochelle turned around to count them

"Ellis, Zoey, Francis, Ni-Wait...WHERE THE HELL ARE NICK AND LOUIS!"

Everyone looked at eachother. None of them had a clue where they were.

"Alright lets move!" The pilot shouted "Sit!" He yelled to Rochelle

"No! There's still two more of us!"

"Hurry them up!"

_**x.x.x.x**_

"Nick we gotta hurry!" Louis shouted. Nick wasn't listening. He was too busy shooting at the tank.

"NICK!" Louis screamed. He didn't even glance back

"Louis! Get the hell out of here!"

"No! I aint leaving until you come too!"

Nick turned away from the tank to look at him "I'm not coming...not yet. NOW GO!"

He hesitated. Should he wait for him or not?...

He looked over Nick's shoulder and saw hundreds of zombies

"BE CAREFUL NICK!" He yelled and ran to the chopper...

_**x.x.x.x**_

"LOUIS!" Rochelle exclaimed

"Ro...Nick...he's refusing to come..." Louis panted. Rochelle sighed and rubbed her face

"You guys stay here and help Louis inside! I'll go get Nick!" She yelled. They helped Louis inside and Rochelle outside.

Once she was outside she wasted no time in running back to the stage. She didn't run all the way up to him though

"NICK! What the hell are you doing? Get yo' ass in the chopper now!"

"I CAN'T!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Cause I'm lookin' after you guys by killin this thing!"

Rochelle looked angry now. She stomped over to him and grabbed his wrist. He ran with her.

When they got near the chopper Rochelle's hand was torn from Nick's wrist by another charger. She tried to grab him again, but Francis was already pulling her back into the helicopter.

The piolt glanced back "Alright I assume everyones on now!"

"No!" Rochelle shouted. It mustn't have been loud enough because the piolt didn't look back.

She got to her feet and looked out at Nick. He'd killed the charger and was now waiting to get inside. The helicopter began to take off. Rochelle imediatley stuck her hand out for him. He saw the fear in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was blowing all over and made her look quite pretty.

He grabbed her hand

Rochelle made a "agh" kind of noise when he nearly took her out of the helicopter. Francis grabbed her other hand and kept her inside whilst she pulled Nick inside.

The helicopters door closed and they felt safe for once.

Rochelle turned to Francis looking kind of angry, but that expression turned to a huge smile "Thanks Francis." She said

"For what?"

"For keeping me inside whilst I tried to get fat ass inside. "

"I am not fat." Nick said smiling.

"I am glad thats over..." She muttered to herself.

"You and me both." Nick said running his hand through his hair. She looked at him.

He had dark black circles around his eyes and scratches all over his face. He looked much different to when she'd first met him. He'd been so undeniably handsome and well he still was...he just looked a bit rough now.

She guessed he'd looked worse before. Since he seemed like a drinker she assumed he would've had worser days.

"You're staring at me." He said. She snapped out of her thought bubble

"Yeah...sorry 'bout that."

He turned away from her and looked at Louis who was staring at the piolt.

"Louis...what are you staring at?" He asked. Louis turned to Nick slowly

"I think he's infected..." He whispered. Nick looked at the piolt who indeed did look infected. He was coughing and finding it hard to breathe.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" He asked. The piolt coughed some more

"Yeah...I'm good." He coughed. Zoey looked at Francis

"You remeber the piolt I shot? He was acting just like this...turns out he was infected."

Francis looked uncertain "You're not shooting this one Zoey."

They were all staring at him, just watching. Suddenly he was coughing up blood.

"Ugh sick!" Ellis yelled and crawled to the back of the helicopter.

The piolt turned around and tried to speak "I...n...need h-"

Before he knew what he was doing Nick shot the piolt in the head.

"NICK!" The others screamed together

"WHAT? HE WAS DEAD!"

They all stopped speaking and looked forward

"No ones driving.." Rochelle said "NO ONES FRIGGIN DRIVING! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!"

Ellis got up and started trying to fly it.

"STOP! ELLIS!" Louis yelled as he flung everyone around in the helicopter. Francis yanked him back and before they knew it they were going down. Fast.

Nick turned to Rochelle who was terrified, she was screaming and trying not to cry.

_'This is the end...' _he thought _'really...the..end. God I will do anything just save us!'_

_**x.x.x.x**_

He was awoken by the thick smoke. He felt pain in his leg and looked down. Something was digging into it and damn it hurt.

"Guys..." He tried to shout but it didn't work. He pulled himself out of the crashed helicopter. He couldn't see anybody just smoke.

He heaved himself away from the smoke, his leg bleeding.

He pressed his hand down against it to try and stop the blood from coming out.

"Nick" he heard a faint voice say. Zoey came into his sight. She was limping slightly

"Zoey...you hurt?" he asked

"Yeah a little...where's Francis?" She asked

"I have no clue where any of them are...I need to find them"

Then Francis came out of the smoke carrying Rochelle bridle style. He collapsed when he was next to them and rolled off of Rochelle

"Shit...I feel like shit." He said

Nick smirked "You look like shit too."

"Alright that's enough...Francis whats wrong with Rochelle?" Zoey asked

"I dunno...someone check her pulse..."

Nick didn't want to do it. If she didn't have a pulse he didn't know what he would do. So he watched Zoey do it.

Zoey's face turned completley colourless and she glanced between Nick and Francis.

"I can't feel anything..."

Nick felt himself die inside. His heart felt like it was getting stomped on by a tank.

"No! Try again!" He shouted. Zoey tried again and could still feel nothing.

"She's dead." She announced.

"NO! She can't be!" He pushed Zoey out of the way and pressed his ear against her chest

"I HEAR HER HEART BEAT!" he lied. He was trying to reassure himself that everything was going to be alright.

"Nick..she's dead." Zoey said

Francis hid his face "Oh god... I can't believe she's gone.."

"SHE ISN'T GONE!" Nick yelled "She isn't..."

He punched the ground angrily and got to his feet, ignoring the pain in his leg.

"I'll bring you back to life...one way or another! I promise! You two try and find Ellis and Louis."

He scooped Rochelle up and started walking.

"Theres no way I'm letting you go, Rochelle." He said to his dead friend "I will go crazy without you."

He made his way into a small garage. He knocked on the door "Anyone in. Heyloooooo!"

When he realized no one was inside, he lay Rochelle down on the floor and broke down the door. _'Stupid hicks...they don't even have good doors.' _

The garage store was mostly empty. A few tinned foods lay around but nothing much else.

He picked up a few bottles of warm water and made his way into the room behind the counter. He searched the room and amazingly found what he was looking for.

A defibulatar.

He rushed back to Rochelle and dropped the bottles of water. He kneeled down beside her. His eyes looked her up and down like he had when they'd first met. He smiled as he remembered how beautiful and clean she looked then. Now she looked dirty and beaten.

All the bruises that now covered her beautiful body made him feel sad.

Slowly he used the chest paddles on her. She jerked up suddenly and gasped

"What the hell? I'm up! I'm up!" She looked at Nick "Where the hell are we..? Where are the others? Why are you holding a defibulator?"

Nick stared at her. He couldn't believe she was alive.

"What...?" She asked. He said nothing, just hugged her.

"Uh Nick...what are you doing?"

"I nearly lost you!" He shouted angrily. But why was he angry?

"What do you mea-"

"I almost lost you and it hurt! And I bring you back and you're like Nick what the fuck? YOU FUCKIN' DIED!"

Rochelle stared at him "I...died?"

"YES! YOU DIED!"

She looked shocked "I can't believe it..."

"I couldn't stand it Ro...you were gone for like two minutes and I was already feeling lost."

He got to his feet but flinched "AGGGH!" he fell back down.

Rochelle felt worry run over her "Nick! Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright? My leg feels like its falling off!"

She remembered her health kit. She yanked it off her back and put it on the floor beside her

"I think you'd feel more comfortable doing this yourself." She said to him "So I'll just turn away." She turned away and looked around.

"You can look now." She heard Nick say after a while. She turned around to see him standing, looking like nothing had happened.

He put his hand out to her and she took it. He pulled her up.

"Come on. Lets go back to the others." Nick said. He was about to walk away when Rochelle grabbed his arm.

"What now Rochelle?" He sighed

"I just want you to know that...I'm sorry for acting like a bitch in the carnival...you didn't deserve any of that..."

He smiled "It's...okay."

She kissed his cheek and smiled "Show me the way to the others then."

He took her hand and walked her back to the others. Both of them were limping.

Francis, Zoey, Ellis and Louis were all sitting staring at the floor.

"Hey guys." Rochelle said. Ellis jumped up "Rochelle!" He shriked

"OH MY GOD! ROCHELLE!" Francis yelled

Louis smiled "I'm glad you're not dead like Zoey told us."

Rochelle laughed "I'm not dead thanks to Nick."

Zoey smiled "Welcome back to the world Rochelle. have fun being dead?"

"I can't remember. It was probably better than this though." She smirked.

"Come on guys, we can't stay here forever." Nick said. They all got up and moved.

They ended up in a freight car.

They were all exhausted. Francis moved to a corner of it and fell asleep, whilst Zoey Louis and Ellis slept bundled up in another corner.

Nick and Rochelle sat at the other side. Both of them couldn't sleep.

"Water?" He offered after a while and held out one of the two bottles he had picked up

She nodded and took it "Thanks."

He watched her as she opened it and took a sip

"You know Rochelle...you really did scare me when you died." He said softly, placing his big hand over her small one. She turned her head to look at him

"Nick...I...don't think we should get this close in the middle of a zombie crisis." She wiggled her hand out from underneath his and looked away

"Ro..." he sighed. He didn't know what to say.

"No...Nick we should be focussing on surviving...I realize that now."

He moved his hand onto her leg. She glanced at it and looked at him

"Nick." She warned. He ignored her and with his free hand made her look at him

"I love you." He whispered

'WHAT!' he screamed inside his head. It just slipped out. How could you fall in love in the middle of this?

He watched her as she slowly let her smile appear. She hadn't hear someone say that since her boyfriend died

"Y...you do?" She asked grinning

He gulped and nodded. _**'Why the fuck...WHY THE FUUUUCCCCKKKKKKK!' **_

She leaned over to him and planted a kiss on his forehead "Well...I love you too"

Oh, he was in deep shit now.

He smiled and let his hand move up to her hip. They stared at eachother before pressing their dry lips together.

Her hand pressed against the back of his head, making it seem like she wanted the kiss to go deeper.

He pulled away and she looked dissapointed

"What?" She asked "Is something wrong?"

"No...I'm just tired. Aren't you?"

She nodded "Yeah I guess."

He smiled and lay down. He smiled when he felt her lie down beside him and closed his eyes.

**Very very VERY long I know...well atleast I haven't given up on this! :D **


	13. Chapter 13

Rochelle was woken by the sound of heavy rain. Grogily, she sat up. She looked around and to her dissapointment everyone was still asleep.

It was in the early hours of the morning, no wonder they were all still sleeping peacefully. What she couldn't quite get was how they could sleep with the things that were going on around them. Sure, she got plenty of sleep too but she was always terrified something was going to crawl into the space they were in and grab her. Thats why she always felt safer sleeping beside someone else.

The sky outside was dull and grey and rain was coming down fast and hard. It made her feel tired but she didn't want to go back to sleep. She wanted to get moving, to get saved and leave where ever they were forever. She decided to go and have a look around before the others woke up.

She wandered out of the freight car. The rain imediatley started hitting her. It stung her face but she ignored it and carried on walking. Apart from the rain there was no other sound. She walked past the small garage and into a small village sort of thing. Dark clouds lingered over that place imparticularly. It almost looked like there was some sort of curse cast upon it. It felt like she was in a horror film as she walked which made her crack a smile.

_'I'd be one of those kick-ass chicks'_ that made her snicker. She held on tightly to her pistol which made her smile even more

_'Man I feel like Sheva Alomar right now...' _

Suddenly her happy thoughts were interupted by grunting. She spun on her heels and faced in the direction of the noise...

An old wooden cafe stood there. There was faint music coming from inside.

Slowly she made her way up the creeky steps and outside the doorway leading inside. She felt an eerie chill go up her spine. It made her clutch her pistol even tighter than before. She reached her hand out at a snails pace and grabbed the wet, bloody door handle. She closed her eyes and pushed open the door...

"BOO!" A familiar voice shouted

Rochelle screamed and shot everywhere. She stopped and peeked open her eyes. It was Josh. She lowered her pistol

"Josh?" She asked

"Well I aint called anything else!" He chuckeld "Come on in!" he gave her a friendly smile and signalled for her to come inside. She stepped inside and closed the door, making her way over to him.

"How are you here? Why aren't you back at the motel?" She asked. Josh shrugged and slung his shotgun over his shoulder before winking at her

"Lets just say I'm an epic dude. Wheres your group? Burried already?"

"Uh they're asleep." Rochelle replied feeling slightly uncomfortable

"Ah I see so, why are you all alone? Don't they know a little girl like you could get killed whilst alone?"

Rochelle cocked her eye brow "I am not a little girl. I'm a woman. And why is every guy so goddamn sexist?"

Josh chuckled "I'm not being sexist. I'm just saying you should have protection with you at all times."

"What about you? You have no one to protect you."

The man gave her a cheeky smile "I don't need protection I'm one of those people who are awesome."

Rochelle smirked "Alright then. Well I'm going to head back to my group now." She turned back around

"Wait!" Josh called out. She glanced at him

"Could I maybe come along with you guys? I wont be any trouble I swear."

Rochelle beamed a gleaming white smile at him and nodded "I'd like that."

He smiled and followed her out of the bar.

"It's Rochelle isnt it?" He asked once they were further away from the bar

She nodded "Yeah but everyone calls me Ro so I guess you can too."

"That's a pretty name for a young lady like yourself."

Rochelle giggled "Josh, I've heard that compliment before."

"On well I guess I'm gonna have to think of another."

Rochelle stopped and smiled at him "Too late we're here." The two of them stared at the group of survivors who were crowded around the freight car. She looked over to Nick who was glancing in all directions. Once he saw Rochelle he got up off the floor and smiled at her

"Ro! Come on!" He then saw Josh beside her and sat back down "You know what, it doesn't matter just stay over there with your lover boy."

Rochelle sighed and put her hand on her hip "Nick don't be so jealous. plus he's only my friend."

"Yeah guys I don't want any arguments so-wait who's that?" Louis asked. Zoey, Francis and Ellis all looked at Josh. Ellis smiled

"Hey Josh!"

Josh waved in reply. Zoey and Francis glanced at eachother

"Josh?" They both asked together. Rochelle and Josh walked over to the group

"Alright mate! Names Josh as you can probably tell from the accent I'm from Australia! Bonzah!"

Zoey laughed. Francis' face did not look amused at all

"I hate Austrailians." The group fell silent

"Yeah, me too. Especially ones called Josh." Nick said

"Stop being assholes!" Rochelle snapped. Nick just rolled his eyes and got to his feet

"I need a smoke. Anyone got any cigarettes?"

"I do." Josh said. Nick regretted ever agreeing with Francis then

"Could I uh have one?"

"No." Rochelle replied. Nick looked down at her

"You just said you hated him. There is no way he is giving you anything."

"Fuckin' hate people sometimes." He muttered.

As Josh was glancing around he realized one person was missing

"Wait...wheres...Coach?" He asked. Rochelle tried to answer but ended up close to tears

"He's dead." Francis said in an emotionless tone. Josh nodded slowly

"Oh...sorry for your loss."

"My names Zoey," The young female said trying to push away from the subject of Coach

"Nice to meet you." Josh smiled. He ran his hand through his greasy blonde hair and looked at the other two he didn't know "And you two are?"

"Louis. And he's Francis."

"Alright now that we're all friends we should get moving. I'm looking at you guys, and you don't have weapons...whats the deal with that?" Rochelle asked

"We lot 'em in the helicopter crash."

Rochelle looked shocked "Helicopter-what! I died in a helicopter crash? Man...I wish I had've died doing something cool."

Josh glanced at her "You were dead? Cool."

She smiled "Impressed much?"

She looked over at Nick who didn't look at all happy. So she tried to cheer him up

"And if it wasn't for him," she pointed to Nick "I woukld still be dead."

Nick seemed to lighten up when she said his name "Yeah well it's what friends do."

"Friends? Man I thought you two were-" Ellis stopped when he saw Nick glaring at him

"We are nothing but friends. Right Rochelle?"

"R...right." She stuttered. Francis glanced at Nick and Rochelle

"And I'm her boyfriend." He chimmed

"Really? You don't look like someone she'd get with." Josh said

"Ehh...he's lying. We're friends. All of us are just friends and nothing but that."

"Riiiight. Well lead on." Josh said and moveed out of the way so Rochelle could start walking. She looked over to Nick

"Nick's the group leader...come on Nick, lead the way."

He groaned and grabbed Rochelle's pistol "If I'm going first, I'm using your weapon 'till I find my own."

She shrugged. She didn't really care aslong as he was doing his 'job'. They started walking in threes while Nick lead the way.

Ellis, Josh and Rochelle in one small group and Louis, Francis and Zoey in the other. Nick walked solo ahead of everybody so that they could follow him.

He stopped near to an old shack. The rain made it look creepy.

"You guys wait out here. I'm gonna go see if I can find any weapons." He told them. He entered the shack and began looking around. What he saw next amused him. He picked it up and smirked "FRYING PAN!" He yelled. He was definatley using that. He found one other weapon in there and what a weird weapon it was. An umbrella. When he walked out of the shack everyone laughed

"Oh my god, an umbrella?" Rochelle laughed

"Yeah. An umbrella. Now who's using it?" He asked. No one responded. "Fine," he threw the frying pan at Francis "I'll use it then."

Francis picked the frying pan up and looked at it, slightly confused "You want me to use this thing?"

Nick sighed "YES! YES I DO! NOW YOU EITHER USE IT OR FIND YOUR OWN DAMN WEAPONS!"

Francis dropped it "I will. I hate frying pans."

Rochelle turned around "Blah blah blah meh meh meh I hate I hate I hate...Francis shut up!"

He looked at her and growled "Fine I will use it then." He bent down and picked it up. Nick smiled at his satifactory and continued on through the dark place. They soon found themselves fending off in coming zombies while a ferry made its way over to them.

As they were fighting, Rochelle glanced to her side. 'Earl's Gator Swamp' a sign read. She groaned. A swamp? Her life just got worse and worse...

Finally, after alot of blood and guts, the ferry was there. Zoey got on first cause of Nick's saying ('ladies first') followed by Rochelle, Josh, Ellis, Nick, Louis and then Francis. Nick smacked the button to make them move again and turned around to his group

"Alright. I don't have aclue what we're going to do once we're on the other side so...any suggestions?"

"No" Everyone said together. Nick ran his hand through his greasy hair and took a deep breath

"I'll think of something then." He told them. But when they got to the other side he still hadn't thought of anything. His brain seemed to not want to work. He put it down to tiredness. Usually, he was great at thinking up small plans.

They stepped off the ferry and turned to their leader

"So whats the plan then Nick?" Zoey asked

"I uh...I don't know..." he admitted. Rochelle grinned

"I know. How abouts we just follow the walk way huh? Bu much easier." She smirked. Josh looked at the grusome swamp

"You know I'm not so sure about that plan. Theres two ways we could take."

_'Not so crazy after all.' _Nick thought to himself "Just follow me." He told them. He walked up the creeky wooden stairs and onto the slippery walk way. If one of them fell, they'd end up in the greenish brown swamp water.

Suddenly, there was the sound of wood breaking from behind him. He spun around to find Francis, standing there with a plank of wood in his hand.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He snapped

"Getting a weapon for Zoey." Francis told him and handed the plank over to Zoey, who smiled thankfully. Nick shrugged and started walking again. There was another set of stairs which led down into the swamp and it looked like they were going to have to take that route. As they walked towards the stairs weapons came into their sights. Ellis, Louis and josh scrambled for them. Josh ended up with an axe while the other two ended up with a red crow bar each.

"Do not feed the gators." Rochelle read from one of the signs

"Don't worry. I had no intention to." Ellis said. He jumped down into the shallow water and the others followed

"Ugh...its in my boots." Rochelle moaned.

"This swamp is gonna ruin my suit." Nick muttered near Rochelle

"Tch, like it isn't already ruined enough." She smirked. They walked along the planks of wood that magically led the way to a safehouse.

"Safe house in the drainage ditch!" Rochelle yelled as it came into view. Just in time too, the infected seemed to have heard them splashing around while walking and were heading their way. They ran into it and slammed the door.

Ellis grinned at Josh "Hey! Hey Josh! Y'all wanna hear my story bout my buddy Keith?"

Josh gave him one of his handsome smiles "No thanks. Maybe later."

Ellis looked dissapointed "Oh...okay!"

"Hey Ellis do me a favour. Barracade the door please." Nick said as he walked past him. Ellis sighed. He liked the days when he could do what he wanted. When he could talk about Keith to anyone, when he was surrounded by people who sounded like him.

"Hey Josh," Nick called out and Josh turned to him "you mind giving me a smoke now?"

Josh grinned "I was lying! I don't smoke. Have you saw what those things do to your lungs!" He laughed and walked over to Francis and Rochelle. Nick followed him

"Whats going on over here? Nothing sexual I hope." He said

"No we're just talking." Rochelle told him. Josh (who had just joined them) winked at Nick

"Not yet atleast."

Nick seemed to give him a half smile half frown

"I was joking."

Nick pretended to laugh "Yeah whatever. Just get the hell to sleep when Louis tells you. Louis! You're in charge of these guys bedtimes!"

Louis laughed "I'm sure they can-"

"Louis I am not asking you I'm telling you. You tell them when to sleep. I'm going now."

He walked over to a pile of black bags and lay down. He put his head on the uncomfortable bags and closed his eyes. Francis roaring laughter made his eyes open

"Be quiet!" He snapped "I can't sleep."

Rochelle pressed her finger against her lips "He is our leader."

After an hour of chatting quietly Louis stood up "Alright guys bed time. Don't any of you go wandering off."

They all got into their own spots on the floor and tried their best to get comfortable. Sooner or later most of them were three of them lay awake. Ellis, Josh and Rochelle.

She thought she was the onl one awake so she scooted over to Nick and lay with her back to his. She froze when she heard Ellis start to hum from accros the room/

"Ellis? Are you awake?" She whispered. He sat up and looked over to her

"Yeah! You're awake too!" He whispered happily

"Me three." Josh grumbled, tiredly. Their whispering woke Nick.

"What the fucks going on?" He mumbled as he glanced behind him. He saw Rochelle's back and decided to just go back to sleep.

Rochelle glanced at Josh and Ellis "Why can't you guys sleep?" She asked

"Thinking about my wife..." Josh said. Rochelle heard the sadness in his tone

"Where is she?" She asked

"Dead." He replied simply. He seemed to not want to talk about it since he just turned over and fell asleep.

"What about you, Ellis?" She asked only to get a reply of his snoring. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

She placed her head down against the bags and tried her best to get to sleep.

**Omg I brought Josh back :D**

**Or D: i dunno xD Anyways, if you're wondering how he's there then wonder no more. He followed them after they left the motel. **

**And I mentioned Sheva Alomar ! : ) ((The chick from Resident Evil 5)) **

**Until next time GOODBYYYYE ((and review. I love reviews ^_^))**

**ANY MISTAKES IM SORRY D: **


	14. Chapter 14

Rochelle was the last one to wake up. She glanced behind her to see if Nick was still lying beside her. He wasn't.

"Heeey she's awake!" Josh shouted with a cheeky grin. Rochelle smiled and got to her feet tiredly. Everyone was getting ready for the day ahead of them. They knew it was going to involve even more walking and running.

Josh was the only happy-looking one.

Rochelle walked over to Nick and stood infront of him. He looked at her

"What?" he asked. She licked her thumb and began rubbing his cheek with it

"What are you doing!" He shouted, trying to smack her thumb away. She grinned

"Keep still, you have blood all over your cheek. I'm only helping you."

Josh smiled at the two "Lover birds."

Rochelle stopped and glanced in his direction "We are not. He's just got a messy face."

The group laughed

"So what you're trying to say is he's ugly?" Francis asked smiling

"Hey! I am not ugly. My face equals a womans greatest fantasy."

"You're not my greatest fantasy. Thats something I know for sure." Zoey said as she walked past him over to the safehouse door. He stuck his finger up at her back and made a fail impression of her

Rochelle shook her head at him and smiled. Josh, Francis, Ellis and Louis were all talking about Zoey over the other side of the safehouse.

"So what do y'all think of her? She's cute right?" Ellis asked as he reloaded his new pistol he'd recently found

"I don't know. I prefer older woman." Josh said, his eyes looking Zoey up and down.

"I think she's alright." Francis said simply. They all looked at Louis

"What?" He asked

"What do you think of Zoey? Jeez, you gay or something?" Francis said sarcastically

"She's pretty." He said shrugging. The other men snickered

"Louis has always been a one to look out for men." Francis said

"No I haven't. All I'm saying is that well...she isn't my type."

Josh grinned "You more for Rochelle? Well I would stop lookin for the chance cause I swear if you even lay a finger on her, Nick will kill you."

Nick heard his name being mentioned and turned around quickly to face the group of men

"What you say about me?" He asked sounding angry. Josh stopped smiling

"I was just saying if anyone touched Rochelle then you woul-"

"I wouldn't care, Josh." He said. He walked towards the door and peered out of the metal bars.

"It's quiet. I've made sure of that." Zoey said from beside him

"Yeah great. Whatever. I could've done it myself."

"You're such an ass hole. I try and help and all you do is act like you can do everything and anything. Tch, I wont bother next time don't worry."

Rochelle watched as Zoey stormed away from Nick and the door and over tthe fgroup of men. She walked towards Nick

"Nick what's wrong with you today? You're being a dick to everyone including me."

"I'm just...stressed I guess." He told her. She didn't believe him.

"Sure. Stressed. Well whatever." She pushed open the door and smiled over at the others

"We're going now. Hurry up and get ready."

She left out into the swamp water. Nick tried to go after her but everyone else got out first. He ended up with Josh at the back of the group.

"You don't need to lie you know." Josh said after a while of awkward silence

"About what?" Nick asked, confused.

"Rochelle." Josh said

Nick laughed "Yeah right. I told you the truth. We're friends. Jesus, you would've thought you were some crazy ass fanboy for us."

"Okay. Just thought you two were kinda close thats all. Hey! Hey Ellis! Wait up!" Josh shouted as he ran from Nick to Ellis. The dirty water splashed up into Nick's face and he grumbled and wiped it away.

Rochelle was leading them and he couldn't help but wonder if she actually knew where she was going. He passed by Francis, Louis, Zoey, Ellis and Josh and caught up with her.

"Hey." He said smiling

"What do you want?" She asked as she slugged through the dirty water. Nick raised an eyebrow

"Thought you'd be happy to see wrong sweetheart? Angry bug bite you?"

"Yes. Yes it did." She snarled. He laughed at her and shook his head

"Bit me too. Right on the ass."

He could tell she wanted to smile but she was forcing it back. It was like she was determand not to smile or laugh at him.

"Come on Ro, somethin's wrong what is it?"

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by sometng grabing her leg underneth the water. It just clung to her leg for a minute then it pulled on it, almost tipping her over. She grabbed Nick's shoulders to stop herself from falling

"Woah, you got two left feet or somethin?" He asked jokily. Her grip tightend on his shoulders

"There is something on my damn leg!" She said through gritted teeth. Nick peered over her. He couldn't see anything. Then he felt something try and pull Rochelle down.

"What the fuck?"

The group behind them just stared. Ellis pointed his pistol to the part of the water and shot. The dirty water got a tinge of red just then and the thing that had a grip on Rochelle's leg let go.

Rochelle stepped back from Nick and looked at the water "What..was that?"

"Mud men." Ellis said. The others looked at him

"Mud men? Seriously?" Rochelle asked in a surprised voice "And just how do you know that?"

"Cause I jus' do. A'right? Y'all keep an eye out for those things. Ya don't wanna be surrounded by them. Could be bad." He told them. Nick just laughed

"Yeah whatever you say sport."

Rochelle punched Nick's arm softly "Listen to him. He might be right."

Francis glanced at all over them before pushing his way to the front "Whatever."

They ended up following him. Nick didn't bother telling him he was supposed to be first. He rather liked following someone else.

It was like he was taking them around in circles. Finally he'd got them to a crashed plane. The sight made Rochelle want to cry.

_'Just imagine how many kids were on that plane...'_ she thought

Nick realized the sad look on her face "Hey, you alright?" He whispered in probably the most caring tone she'd ever heard him speak in

"I...I'm fine." She said. She was holding her pistol as though it was her most precious posesstion.

Francis didn't seem to care about all the lives that had been lost. He climbed into the crashed plane and laughed

"Hey! There's toasties in here!" He pointed to all the burned dead bodies. Rochelle felt like slapping him right then. It wasn't funny that all these people were dead, it was just sick.

Nick didn't even crack a smile like he usually would which surprised Rochelle. Maybe he wasn't so cold hearted after all.

"Do you think that's funny?" Nick asked

Francis nodded "Yeah!"

"Well it's not. You're one disrespectful man."

Louis nodded "I have to agree with that."

Josh seemed to get the angriest out of all of them "OI! IF YOU THINK CRASHED PLANES ARE FUNNY THEN YOU ARE FUCKING SICK MATE!"

Francis took a step away from him "Okay, okay...I'm sorry."

"You better be! Cause I swear if you say anything like that again...I will kill you." He said coldly. the rest of the group were surprised. They'd never saw Josh like this before. He was usually all happy and smiling.

"Jeez it was just a joke. What the hells got you so wound up?"

"My wife died in a plane crash!" He yelled.

Francis' face turned from angry, to sad "I am so sorry dude...if I had've known I would have never said anything"

"Whatever. Lets just go please. I hate planes." Josh mumbled.

Nick placed a hand on his shoulder "You alright?"

He nodded and shrugged Nick's hand off. Nick turned to Francis and shook his head. Even if he didn't like Josh that much, what Francis had said was out of line and he felt kind of sorry for Josh.

Rochelle was trying to stop Josh from opening the planes door since she knew it would probably make some noise, but Josh wasn't listening to her. His blue eyes were watery but fierce at the same time. He opened the door finally.

"Josh!" Rochelle yelled as he ran and jumped off of the planes wing. He darted through the huge group of infected that were coming their way and sprinted until he was out of her sight.

"Shit!" She yelled and stomped her foot angrily "Way to go Francis."

Francis sighed and pushed past Rochelle. He stood on the planes wing smashing the infecteds heads with his frying pan. He was trying to get his mind off what he'd done. Josh could be dead all because of him.

The group started to help him. Ellis and Louis were on either side of him using their crow bars to kill the zombies whilst Nick, Rochelle and Zoey were behind him. Rochelle was shooting with her pistol whilst Nick and Zoey both decapatated the infected with their weapons-well, Nick tried his best with his umbrella.

Blood splattered everywhere. It seemed like a long time before their battle ended and the last zombie hit the floor.

Rochelle let out a sigh of relief and wiped some of the blood that was on her face away "We need to find Josh." She said instantley

"Ro, Josh'll be fine. Remember at the carnival? He survived back then. He's tough." Nick said. That made her feel less worried but not much. They all jumped down from the planes wing and back into the swamp water. They walked out of the water and onto the grass.

"yes! Finally out of that shitty water." Nick said

"Probably not for long." Zoey mumbled.

They walked a little more until a small fire came into sight. They stopped

"Why are we stopping cause of a fire?" Ellis asked

"Well...it looks like its just been lit, maybe by Josh?" Rochelle asked slowly

"I don't think he would've stopped to light a fire, Rochelle. He would have been focused on getting to safety." Nick told her. The sound of branches snapping caught Rochelle's attention

"Did you guys hear that?" She asked

"My stomach. Sorry." Francis said as he rubbed his stomach

Rochelle rolled her eyes "Not that. I think someones around here..."

Ellis heard it aswell. He turned to the trees, it was so hard to see through them but he was sure he could see movement. He clutched his crowbar tightly

"I hear it too Ro." He muttered. The thing was getting closer and closer...

Finally the rustling stopped and silence was all that could be heard. It crept them all out.

"We should get moving now." Nick whispered. He didn't exactly know why he was whispering. Maybe he thought whatever it was would hear him. They were all about to agree when they heard a differen't noise. A blood curling scream. They were about to run when something ran out of the trees. Rochelle looked at the thing and gasped. It's long finger nails were like razors and its mouth...oh its mouth was the worst part...

Teeth like iceicles hung out of it. It looked terrifying. Its shirt and pants were ripped in random places and it's hair was all tangled. It really did look like something out of a horror film. It was heading for Nick.

He didn't know what to do. He stood there as still as a statue while everyone was running and shouting, trying to tell him to run. It clawed his face leaving four big scratches on his cheek. His hands imediatley went to his face to try and stop it from bleeding. The thing wasn't done yet. It moved behind him, 's long arms wrapped around his neck. He couldn't breathe. It dug its nails into his back and screamed loudly.

Rochelle was screaming and trying to reload at the same time "NICK!" She sounded absoloutley petrified. Francis ran up behind it and smacked it across the head with his frying pan. It fell down lifeless. Nick stumbled onto it, trying to catch his breath at the same time.

Rochelle threw herself down next to him "Nick! Oh my god..."

All the blood that was coming from him was scary.

"Ah for fuck sake...I wasn't supposed to die like this..."

Rochelle looked at the others "Someone give me a health kit."

Ellis threw his at her. She opened it and began trying to fix him up. It was harder than she expected. After a while she finally got it done.

"How do you feel, Nicolas?" She asked a look of worry on her face. He could still feel his face burning from the scratches he had there

"Like shit...but I guess the health pack helped a little."

She smiled. Atleast he could still breathe. She helped him back up to his feet

"Alright...I have never saw that thing in my life...ever...what the hell is it?" Zoey asked

"Its a...Creeper.." Ellis said. The group looked at him

"Did you just make that up?" Francis asked. Ellis noded. Francis was in too much shock to even laugh.

"Are you okay Nick?" Zoey asked

"I'm fine. Lets just please go." He said. He began limping towards the swamp water again and groaned "Atleast I can see dry land..."

"Where!" Rochelle shriked. Nick pointed to the dry road that was up ahead. There were lights up there that gave Rochelle the idea that might have electricity. The group ran towards the dry surface, all exept Nick and Rochelle.

Rochelle was helping Nick to get there since he looked like he was in serious pain and couldn't run. They eventually got there

"C'mon y'all!" Ellis shouted from the dry surface. Nick groaned. They were going to have to climb up.

Rochelle wasted no time in trying to get up. Her fingers dug into the mud and she heaved herself to the top. When she got there, her shirt and pants were filthy as was her face and hands. Some of the dirt was underneath her fingernails. She ignored the dirty feeling and tried to help Nick up

"I can do it myself." He assured her. He did aswell. When he got up he was breathing heavily. Rochelle placed her hand on his back, being careful not to touch the place he had been hurt and rubbed

"You okay sweetie?" She asked softly. He nodded and gulped.

Francis walked up to him. Nick was half expecting him to punch him or something, but instead he asked "Do you want some help?"

Nick shook his head, surprised. Zoey smiled at the two. She was glad to see them getting on together.

They walked up to the small village that was barracaded off by tons of wood. Rochelle peeked through it

"Hello! Is anyone there!" She shouted. Silence.

She sighed "I don't think they'll let us in anyways. They'll class us as infected."

Nick shook his head "They better not or else they'll get their asses kicked."

Ellis walked around the corner and smiled at the sight of a red door "Safe house!" He said in a sing song kind of voice. Everyone looked relived. Rochelle grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him into the safe house. The others followed and shut the door.

This safehouse seemed to be a small home. Not very clean, but it was safe. There were only two rooms. The room they were in (which they guessed was a bathroom/living room o_O) and a small bedroom with a double matress on the floor.

Rochelle looked at the others "Okay Nick claims the bed." She told them

"What! That ain't fair. Nick didn't even say it!" Ellis whinned. Rochelle winked at him

"El, he's hurt sweetie. He needs the matress for his back. He can't sleep on the hard floor in his condition."

Ellis sighed "Fine. But I have dibbs on the next bed we see."

Rochelle nodded and slowly walked into the room with Nick. She helped him lie down, which seemed to annoy him a little.

"I can do it myself." He told her

"I know, I know...I'm just...trying to be helpful I guess."

Nick smiled sleepily "Thanks for helping me today. I don't think I'd be here if it wasn't for you."

She lightly stroked his cheek (the one that hadn't been scratched) and smiled "Its alright Nick." She kissed his forehead before standing up

"Guess I'm sleeping on my own tonight then huh?" She grinned. Nick moved a little, making a space for her

"You don't have to. You can sleep with me if you want."

She genorously took the offer and lay down beside him.

The others wasted no time in finding their own spots on the floor. All of their energy was gone and they couldn't even be bothered to talk about anything. They just wanted to sleep.

"Good night, Nick." Rochelle whispered into his ear. He smiled and put his arm around her waist "Yeah...night Ro."

**Okay the infected I made up will not be returning. That was the only one I was doing. I just wanted to experament like with Josh, I had no intention of bringing an OC into this story...he just well, happened. And by the way, I wouldn't get too worried about our austrailian friend, he is returning once again! SOOPA JOSH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUUUUUUH xDDDDDD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, since I hardly ever play l4d2 anymore (Reason being I'm always on Resident Evil 5 or The Sims 3. I still LOVE this game though :D. Also my l4d2 is broken :C) so this chapter may be a bit suckish since I hardly ever played Swamp Fever and don't really have a clue what the lay out looks like. I may get some things wrong but atleast i tried :D**

**Anyhoo, enjoy plz! :D**

"Someone needs to wake Nick and Rochelle up." Louis said . No one answered. They were all still tired but Louis had woken them up, telling them they really needed to get moving.

"Can't we ever have a lie-in? Jeez I am starin' to hate this." Ellis groaned. He knocked on the door to the room Nick and Rochelle were in. "Guys! Time to get up!"

Rochelle pushed herself out of Nicks arms and walked towards the door, opening it fiercly "What!" She asked as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"We gotta gett movin' accordin' o Louis."

Rochelle glanced at Louis "I thought Nick was the one to decide when we leave."

Louis shrugged "I am only saying that if we don't get to New Orleans sooner or later, we'll end up like everyone else around here. Dead. I mean when me, Francis, Zoey and Bill were a team we only ever had a little sit down and then we'd be back up and walking again and-Oh pills!" He picked up the small white bottle and smiled "I haven't saw these things for ages."

Zoey smiled "Louis you were in the middle of waking people up."

"Oh yeah. Well anyways get Nick up. We all want to stay sleeping but in the middle of a zombie apocalypse theres no time for sleeping."

Rochelle frowned and turned around. Nick was still sleeping on the tattered mattress. She felt bad waking him up. His suit was covered in blood, but through some of it she could see the hand prints on his shoulders which reminded her of the time they were in Savannah. That made her smile a little. Some of those distant memories had been good and some not so good.

"Nick...we have to go now." She said just loud enough so he could hear.

He felt pain as he opened his eyes. That infected had really done some harm to him. He sat up, ignoring the pain in his back, and looked over to Rochelle. She could tell he wanted to lie back down and sleep again

"Help me up?" He asked after a second or two. She walked over and pulled him to his feet. When she thought he was alright standing by himself she let go of him.

"Thanks." He muttered before walking out of the room . She followed.

"Well before we leave, Louis, I want something to eat. I am fuckin' starving to death here."

Louis sighed "There isn't anything Nick."

"WELL LOOK CAUSE I AM NOT LEAVING UNTIL I HAVE BEEN FED."

Rochelle smirked "Calm down Nick, its only food."

"Well can you blame me? We haven't ate since that carnival." 

The thought of food made Zoey's stomach rumble loudly. She and her team hadn't ate since Bill died, and that was a good while ago. Her weight was becoming a concern. She had became very thin and pale. She almost thought herself anorexic.

"See. Zoey'll back me up on this one." Nick said once he heard her stomach

"Eh he is right Louis...we haven't ate in a long while."

Ellis looked over to Zoey and smiled "Me and Zo'll look for some food, right Zoey?"

Zoey nodded "Right. You guys just relax."

The two left out the safe house door. Francis watched the two as they left "Why the hell would Zoey want to go with him?"

Louis smiled "Francis you have had plenty of chances with her, and you never took any. So now let Ellis take over."

Nick smiled "That sounds like something I would say."

"Oh look Zo! There's a man...maybe we could ask him if he knows where any food is."

"Ellis wait-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence. He was already walking over to the man. Zoey had a bad feeling about him. There was blood covering his clothes.

"Ellis!" She hissed

"Hey y'all! Ya know where we can find any-HOLY SHIT!" He exclaimed when the man turned around. He wasn't expecting him to be a zombie.

Before the man could even lay a finger on him, a bullet went through the zombies head. Ellis spun around to face her

"We gotta tell the others!" He stormed over to the safehouse and pushed the door open. Everyone was talking about what they were going to do when they found other survivors

"Get laid." Francis said. Ellis raised his eyebrow. He obviously had no idea what they were all talking about

"Get laid-what?" he didn't give him time to answer "The swamp people...they're zombies."

Rochelle sighed "Great."

"There goes getting laid." Francis muttered to Louis who rolled his eyes.

"Well, food'll have to wait. We're getting the hell outta here before they chew our asses up." Nick said and got up from the spot he was sitting in.

Francis pulled open the flowered patterend cupboards, expecting to find food. Instead of food, guns fell out. Francis raised his eye brow

"Wow. I was not expecting that." He quickly swaped his frying pan with a hunting rifle.

"Hey! Zoey! Francis found guns!" Ellis shouted, grinning as he picked up an assualt rifle. Nick stuck with two pistols while Rochelle, Louis and Zoey all grabbed an AK-47 each. Francis stood back up and began reading some of the writing on the walls, expecting something to say 'Look in the cupboards.'

He spotted something written by their friend, Josh.

"Guys! Josh was here." Francis told them. They all gathered around the writing and started to read it: 

_Dear Nick, Rochelle, Zoey, Ellis, Louis and jackass Francis _

_If you guys are reading this then you're obviously all alive...well I hope you all are. Anyhoo, I found a bunch of weapons and squeezed them in the small cupboard for you. _

_See ya shortly! :) _

_-Josh _

The hand writing looked messy and rushed.

"He must be around here somewhere...he couldn't have gotten far." Nick said as he pushed the safehouse door open again. They all left together not in partners. The small town was filled with piles of dead and on fire bodies. They walked through a small shack and out of the back door. It took them to an even worse place...

Something gruesome caugth Rochelle's eye and she turned. Dead cows. She almost threw up.

"I didn't know mamels could catch the virus..."

"Rochelle you work for the news. You should know everything about these things." Nick said

"No not everything. Just some stuff about them."

Nick shrugged "Well if I were you, I would have stayed where I was and not came down here."

Rochelle didn't answer. She did wish she had've stayed in her hometown instead of coming down here, but at the same time she didn't. She would never admit it but she was kinda having fun shooting zombies and being around different people. Especially Nick. He was so different to anyone she'd ever met. He spoke the truth and nothing but it. He wasn't scared to pick a fight with anyone.

"Ugh back into the fuckin' water. Its all the same. Grass, safe house then water." Nick grumbled. Rochelle smiled

"Come on Nick," she smirked "Its fun in the water. You can have splash fights."

Nick froze and turned his head to her "Don't you dare."

She grinned and kicked her leg in the water, splashing it up into Nick's face and all over his suit.

He gasped then looked at Rochelle "You are so lucky I'm hurt."

She laughed and continued to walk through the water. They followed her lead.

Ellis and Zoey had somehow managed to partner up during walking.

"Sooo...you're a mechanic huh? Fun?" Zoey asked

"Ohhh yeah! Man you'd love meetin' Keith. He is awesome I tell ya!"

"Cool."

"You know this one time; when Keith was sleeping we poured his drink out and pissed in the can then when he woke up and drank it he was all like 'OH man that is the tastiest thing I ever had' and me and ma friends couldn't stop laughin'. Good times."

Zoey felt like laughing but stopped herself "So...what did he do when you told him it was piss?"

"Spat it out. He was sayin' ew like a little girly."

Zoey laughed quietly. Ellis couldn't believe it. He'd told a full Keith story without anyone stopping him.

"Thanks." He said

"That was a bit...random." Zoey said "I mean I haven't done anything to be thanked for."

"Y'all let me tell a Keith story. None of those guys would."

Zoey was slightly smilling now. It was nice knowing atleast one of the guys had a crush on her.

They had finally gotten to some stairs that led up to another walk way.

"Ladies first." Nick said, turning to Rochelle

"Nick you're a lady. You go first." Francis shouted from the back of the group earning a small giggle from Rochelle.

"Yeah whatever. Your name could easily be mistaken as Francine."

"Yeah? Well your's could be Nicole."

Zoey pushed Nick out of the way "I'll go first. Jeez no need to argue about who goes up the stairs first."

The rest of them followed her up the steps. Ellis pushed past the others to get to her

"Ellis" Nick said as he past him

"Yeah?"

"If you're gonna kiss her, make sure you find some mouth spray or something. I can smell your breath from a mile away. It's either your breath of you've shat yourself."

Rochelle tried not to laugh but ended up nearly in tears "You are a cruel man Nick. Sweetie your breath doesn't smell. He's joking."

Ellis huffed and turned away from them. Zoey had been listening the whole time

"Shut up Nick. Just cause your breath smells like old garbage."

Nick went silent. Ellis grinned

"Haha! Way to go Zoey!" Francis yelled. Zoey smiled to herself.

"Ouch, stung by Zoey!" Rochelle smirked "How does that feel? Huh? HUUUUUH?"

"Shut up Rochelle."

"Ooooh okay. Grump." Rochelle muttered

They walked until they were back down on some grass then back into the cold swamp water. Some old shacks came into sight as they continued walking

"Woo! I spy a bridge!" Ellis yelled as he ran up the stairs into one of the shacks. The rest of them followed him. He grabbed hold of the leaver and looked at everyone, making sure they were all ready then he pulled it. The bridge screetched and started coming down slowly.

"Get ready!" Ellis shouted. Zoey pressed her back against his and smiled "I am so ready baby!" 

Nick, Louis, Rochelle and Francis stood in a small group and fired in all directions as the zombies came for them. After a while the bridge came down fully so that they could cross it. They didn't hesitate in crossing over it.

Ellis grabbed Zoey's hand and pushed through the huge crowd of zombies, ignoring all the scratches he was getting off them.

"Ellis! Zoey! Slow down!" Louis yelled at them. Neither of them heard him over the screaming zombies. They ran through some more swamp water until they got to grass. Ellis stopped when they got there, trying to catch his breath. They'd ran away from all the zombies and it was now quiet all around them.

"Well, that was fun." Zoey said as she strapped her AK to her back. It felt weird not holding onto a weapon. Ellis did the same. They both stood there in silence waiting for the others.

"I know a song that'll get on ya nerves, get on ya nerves, get on ya nerves all day long." Ellis sang out of the blue. Zoey side glanced at him

"Its already getting on my nerves." She said

He grinned evily "I know a song that'll-"

Suddenly she turned to him and locked her lips with his. His eyes were wide with surprise, whilst her's were shut tightly. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Zoey stepped back. When she saw Ellis' red face she wanted to laugh her ass off.

"That shut you up?" She asked smiling. He couldn't even speak. All he could do was nod.

"Good." She grinned. They had stopped just in time too as the others were already making their way over to them.

"Whats going on?" Nick asked when they got closer to them

Ellis shook his head, still blushing "N...nothing." He stuttered

Nick smirked "Oh I see whats going on here, you two've just kissed, haven't you?"

Zoey shook her head quickly "No! Ofcourse not! This isnt a dating service!"

They all laughed and made their way to the safehouse which was just next to them. Francis pushed open the door

"'Ellis dickhead." Josh said from the corner of the room. Everyone rushed inside to see him

"Josh! Oh my god! You're alive!" Rochelle shouted

"Man where the hell you been!" Louis asked

"Right here. Waiting for you guys to get your behinds here. Took you all long enough."

Nick smiled "Glad to see you in one piece." He said as he shut the door and locked it.

"And I'm glad to see you guys got the weapons I left for you."

"Listen man; I really am sorry for what I said. If I had've known your wife died in a plane crash I wouldn't have said shit all." Francis apologized

Josh grinned "Its alright. You didn't know. Apologie accepted."

"Good. We're all friends again." Rochelle said smiling

"Oh I don't know about that." Francis said, side glancing at Nick. Nick ignored him.

"I need some food. Now." He said out of nowhere

"Oh I picked up some supplies on my way over here. There on that table over there."

Nick pushed everyone out of the way and ran over to the table. There was some bread, cookies (:D) and a half eaten packet of chewinrg gum. Nick glared at the chewing gum. It reminded him of the time Ellis had stuck some to his ass. Nick then smirked. It was pay back time.

He picked a stick of the mint flavoured chewing gum out of the packet and chewed visiously at it. He looked at Ellis, making sure he was facing the oppisite way then walked up behind him. He plopped the piece of chewed chewing gum onto his finger and stuck it into Ellis frizzy hair.

_'Ha, that'll teach him.'_ He thought as he walked back over to the table of food. Rochelle and Louis were there now both of them were sharing the cookies out between them.

"One for you, one for me, one for-"

"Me." Nick snatched the cookie out of Rochelle's hand and shoved it into his mouth

Rochelle glared at him "You could've asked."

"No thanks." He said, spitting cookie crumbs everywhere

"God Nick, I wanna watch the weather...not feel it." Rochelle said. Louis laughed

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nick asked, swallowing the cookie.

"Nevermind." She said rolling her eyes.

"Hey look at Ellis' hair." Nick whispered to her. Rochelle glanced

"Aw Nick! That's horrible!" She shouted

Ellis turned around to find everyone staring at him "What? What is it?"

"You have chewing gum in your hair sweetie."

Ellis put his hand on the back of his head and started to pull at the chewing gum "OUCH! Who did this? It aint funny!" 

Rochelle pointed to Nick "Don't worry we'll find some scissors and cut it out."

Ellis looked like he was going to cry then "You want to cut my hair? No way!"

"Thats the only way its coming out."

"I'd rather die with it in my hair then let y'all cut it."

Rochelle sighed "Well, its gonna be stuck there for a while then."

"Thats fine with me."

Zoey smiled "I'll cut it for you."

"I wouldn't even let you cut it."

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

Francis walked over and sat down next to Josh

"Hey." He said

"Hey." Josh replied blankly

"I'm glad you forgived me."

"Well I don't like hating people."

They both smiled and sat there in silence.

"Alright everyone. Bed. Now." Nick said as he ate the last cookie

"Well better listen to the boss," Josh said "Or else we'll get our butts kicked."

Francis laughed and crawled over to the table. That where he was going to sleep. Louis slept in the corner furthest away from everyone. Nick and Rochelle made sure no one was looking and curled up besides eachother. And Zoey and Ellis slept beside the safehouse door.

"You comfortable?" Ellis asked as he put his arm over Zoey. She nodded and kissed his forehead

"Goodnight Ellis."

"Yeah night Zo." It went silent then suddenly Ellis chimmed up "Hey this reminds me of the time-"

"Shhhhh!" Zoey giggled pushing her finger against Ellis' lips. He smiled and closed his eyes. It went quiet again. But then the silence was broken by kissing and laughing noises. And this time they weren't coming from Zoey and Ellis. Both of them imediatley looked over to Nick and Rochelle. They tried not to laugh when they saw the two kiss and hug. Zoey couldn't hold her laughter any longer

"AHAHAHAHA-HAAAA!"

Nick looked over to them. They pretended to be sleeping and tried not to smile or giggle.

"What?" Rochelle asked

"Those two are spyin' on us thats what!"

"Eh...El? Zo?" Rochelle asked loudly. No reply. The two shrugged and fell asleep.

Ellis and Zoey laughed silently until they fell asleep.

**Okay...well read it through and thought it seemed a bit rushed...oh well ..**

**Nyeh I hope you all liked it anyways.**

**Ducky asked for some more ExZ so I did 8D **

**Oh romance is in the air my lovelies! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay do you remeber when I put 'Francis crawled over to the table' well I couldn't stop laughing at it .I was sitting in class and started thinking about Francis in a diaper crawling along the floor. I swear I could not stop laughing! :') xD **

**Anyways to the story. **

"Alright where ya at?" The voice asked from the radio

Rochelle cleared her throat and made sure everyone was ready before answering "We're at the plantation house."

"Alright now stay right where ya at!"

Everyone knew it would take a while for the stranger with the boat to get there and for some reason the zombies seemed to also know.

"We'll stay on the top floor of the house!" Nick yelled as the infected began to pour over the white fences. They all ran back inside the house thinking it was safe and slammed the door.

"Did you see how many of them were out there? We can't fight them all!" Zoey shouted seemed to be excited. He stood there with a huge grin on his face, pointing his gun towards the door. Francis had his back pushed against the door trying to keep out the zombies that were bashing on the other side of it.

There were creeking noises from the second floor which made Nick freeze. Suddenly the infected were rushing in from all diretions.

"Shit! I should've known this place wouldn't be sucure!" Nick yelled over the sounds of gun fire

Rochelle pointed to the stairs "Everyone get up on the top floor! We'll hold out on the balcony thingy!"

They all obeyed and darted up the wooden stairs, throwing the zombies out of the way. Once they got out onto the balcony, Francis slammed the door shut almost making the house fall down he used so much power. They still came from absoloutley everywhere.

Francis looked around for something more powerful to shoot the zombies that were coming inside the house with. His sight settled on the heavy machine gun that was up there. He'd used one before when his group were trying to get out of the city.

"BINGO!" He yelled and grabbed it before any of the others could "You guys cover my ass."

They obeyed and started attacking and shooting the infected. Francis was grinning wildly as he shot around freely. A few moments passed before terror filled the air again. The ground rumbled and they knew it was a tank but this time it wasn't just one tank but two...

"SHIT!" Francis yelled as the gun overheated and he was left with only his sniper. Rochelle wriggled her way to the back with Francis. She had a feeling she was going to hate this.

Nick glanced at his teammates and decided if they weren't going first then he would. He pushed open the door to the inside of the house and waited for the two tanks to climb the stairs.

"NICK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ellis yelled

"Bein' a man. Unlike you guys." He said and shot visiously at the first tank. It seemed to just smile and keep running towards him. He slammed the door again and turned around

"WE ARE SCREWED!" He shouted

"No...no we are not!" Zoey yelled

"Its a dead end sweet cheeks, I'm afraid we're the tanks dinner."

Rochelle pushed herself onto Francis, hiding her face into his vest "Oh please god, don't let me die!" She was shouting. Francis slyly put his arm around her and smirked at Nick

"Jump of the ledge!" He shouted suddenly. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy

"You want us to do what?" Rochelle asked, pushing Francis away and looking like nothing had happened

"Just jump! Trust me!" He yelled

"Trust you? You're an ex-conman! How the hell are we supposed to trust you!" She snapped

"JUST FUCKING JUMP OR GET FUCKING CRUSHED BY A TANK!"

Francis was already ready to jump down "Hey Ro, you can jump with me I'll keep you safe." He winked and smirked. She shook her head and waited for everybody else to gather around the ledge. Nick watched them as they carefully jumped down. A few cracks were heard at the bottom which made Nick cringe. He hoped none of them had broken their legs or anything.

"Nick! Jump!" Josh yelled. Nick turned away and looked towards the door he'd expected the tank to burst out of. Still no sign. _'What the hell is going on?' _

He turned away from the door again, slightly confused as to why the tank hadn't came out yet. There was two of them surely one of them should've made it to the door by now. Suddenly the door came flying off its hinges and was sent accross the place. He spun around only to come face to face with a tank.

he couldn't move. His feet felt as though they were glued to the floor. He tried to move but his legs refused. The tank raised it's huge fist into the air and smacked it Nick's stomach, sending him flying just like the door. The tank roared and smacked it's fists against the wooden balcony, causing it to crash through.

"Watch out!" Louis yelled as it fell. He pushed the group out of the way.

"Oh my god where the hell is Nick!" Zoey shouted. The group began to panic. Last time they saw him he was being hauled through the air by the tank that was now beginning to chase them.

The place was like a maze, bushes everywhere all in a puzzling kind of style. Rochelle didn't know what made her want to scream more. The fact that two tanks and a bunch of infected were chasing them, or the fact they may have just lost Nick.

Branches smacked at their faces but the thought of two tanks kept them running at full speed. Suddenly, Ellis (who was at the front of the group) tripped over something. The others stopped before they could fall over the thing Ellis had. It was Nick. Lying there looking lifeless.

"TANK!" Ellis screamed not even realizing it was Nick he'd tripped over. He scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could. Josh ran after him. He didn't want any of them wondering about by themselves, especially since there were two tanks around.

Rochelle started to panic when she saw one of the tanks come around the corner

"PICK HIM UP!" She screamed, smacking Francis' back nervously. Francis scooped Nick up (he knew Nick would be _**pissed**_ if he woke up there) and ran. The rest of them followed. There was one problem, they'd now lost Josh and Ellis. Louis sighed as they reached the still-locked gate.

Rochelle rubbed her face. Was it over? Were they going to die. It looked like it.

Francis sat Nick up against the gate and spuna round to the tank. He looked around the floor for anything that could come to use. His eyes scanned over a molotov. He hastily picked it up "I NEED A LIGHTER!"

Everyone looked at eachother and shook their heads. None of them smoked. Francis did, but he'd dropped his lighter a long time ago.

He was about to give up when he remembered Nick. He must've been a smoker!

Quickly, he dropped to his knees and began searching through the con mans pockets.

"Uh Francis...what are you doing?" Zoey asked

"Looking for Nick's lighter." He told her simply. There was nothing in his jacket pockets so he shoved his hands into his pants pockets. There it was. Oh Nick would've been so happy if he had've been awake. He wasted no time in lighting the molotov and throwing it towards the two tanks and the infected that were now coming in after them. Louis pushed Nick against the wall instead of the gate, thinking it would be more safe for some reason.

They all tried there best to get rid of as many zombies as possible. The two tanks were still up and running, but they seemed to have a different target now: Josh and Ellis.

The two screamed as the beasts ran after them. Rochelle wanted to laugh at how girly they looked, but thought not to.

There was an explosion behind them which caused them to turn. The boat was here.

"ELLIS! JOSH! COME ON!" Rochelle yelled. Francis picked Nick up again and began running towards the boat. Louis grabbed Rochelle's wrist and tried to tug her towards the boat but she wouldn't move.

"Josh! Elllllis!"

Josh glanced at Ellis. They were all the way next to the plantation house.

"Ellis! Survive for me mate!" Josh shouted

"What! Man you aint stayin' here!"

Josh pushed Ellis sideways "GO ELLIS! I'll be fine!"

Something in Josh's voice told Ellis that he would. Ellis sprinted past the two tanks who were too fixated on Josh to care. The infected, however, didn't hesitate in going after him. They clawed at him and tore off his hat but he just punched and kicked them. He wasn't going to die there. No way. Once he was close enough they all ran. Rochelle, Ellis and Louis. They finnaly got to the boat and climbed on, Ellis offering to help them all. He glanced over his shoulder to see Josh, near the gate part. Ellis scrambled onto the boat, determand that Josh would make it over in time.

But he didn't. He was surrounded by infected and the two tanks were running after him

"JOSH!" Rochelle was screaming. Zoey and Francis had somehow managed to end up tightly squeezing eachothers hands. They were both scared that Josh was gonna be left for dead.

The boat began moving slowly. Josh turned to them. His blue eyes sparkled as he gave them all one last sparkily grin before turning away. He wasn't even attempting to get the boat to stop. He seemed perfectly fine just being left there.

They all stared until he was no longer in sight.

"Why didn't anyone tell the person steering to stop?" Rochelle asked angrily through gritted teeth. No one answered. She turned around, her eyes were filled with tears. They'd lost yet another friend now.

"WHY!" She yelled. She sunk down on the floor and covered her face "We could've saved him!"

"He said he would be alright Ro!" Ellis cheerfully said with a grin

"Surrre. With those two things I think he's already dead!"

Francis sat down beside her and put an arm around her "Its alright Ro." He comforter. Zoey laughed

"Nice to see you still got some niceness in you."

Francis seemed to smile at that "Louis how 'bout you wake Nick up? Or try to..."

Louis trudged over to the sleeping? Con man and kneeled beside him.

"Nick..." he whispered "Niiiiiiick" he said a bit louder "Nick Francis is kissing Rochelle!"

The con mans eyes opened imediatley but then half closed again "Where the hell am I?" He asked looking around

"A boat. Are you hurt?"

"Yes I'm hurt. What the hell do you think? My head is fucking throbbing and I feel like I've just broke my legs and arms. What the fuck happened to me?" 

"You got punched of the second storey of a plantation house by a tank."

"Oh." He said not really sounding like he cared. He went to sit up, but ended up regretting it. Pain struck all over his body and he ended up back on the floor again.

Rochelle heard that familiar voice and sprung out of Francis' arm. She crawled over to Nick

"Is he okay?" She asked Louis. Louis shrugged "I'll let you find that out." He smirked and went to sit next to Ellis.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Can you move?"

He couldn't be bothered to answer her questions. He nodded slightly

"You had me so worried! I thought you were dead Nicolas."

Nick smirked "Sweetheart, I can't die." He laughed

"Shut up! Don't get yourself into shit like that again...I am not laughing about this Nick. You could've died." She snapped. He ignored all the pain in his body and sat up

"Who the hell is driving this thing?" He changed the subject

"Never mind who's driving this, you better not get yo' ass into shit like that again!"

Nick didn't answer. Instead he simply stroked some of the lose strands of her hair out of her face. He remebered when he tried to do this to his ex, she had slapped him for it, telling him she knew what he wanted and she wasn't having sex with him.

He got a shock when tears started to stream down her face "Have I...done something?" He asked

"No...we lost Josh." She told him

"What? Oh shit..." he saw how upset she was over him. They'd been good friends. Not better than Ellis and Josh had ben but still pretty good. He slowly brung her into a small embrace.

"Ooooooooh." Ellis smirked. Nick ignored him

"She was upset." He said simply. Zoey had sat down next to Francis.

"You okay?" She asked

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Yep. I'm good. Just kinda hungry. Fatass over there ate all the food back at the other safehouse." She said, pointing to Nick. Francis laughed a little.

Ellis seemed to be lost in thought. Louis knew exactly who he was thinking about. Josh.

"He'll be fine." Louis re assured

"I dunno..." Ellis said "I mean...he's tough but...not that tough."

Louis sighed. He was right. Josh wouldn't stand a chance back there. He walked away to see the person who was sailing the boat.

The rest of them sat up not talking, all just thinking about Josh.

**And if you want to find out what happened to Josh, read the next chapter ;D (Will be all about Josh) **

**A bit of FxZ in this chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Short chapter is short ._. IDK WHAT THE HELL THE FRONT OF THE BOAT IS CALLED SO LETS JUST CALL IT A COCKPIT OF A BOAT OKAY? :D AND IF ITS WRONG, correct me.**

**Well, atleast its quite a happy one... :J**

He watched the boat dissapear across the water. His heart sank. His friends were on there. All he had left. Gone.

He turned away from the water and faced the zombies that were coming after him. He took a deep breath in before smiling. Atleast the others were safe.

He just stared at the zombies as they came towards him. It seemed to go in slow motion. The two huge tanks still weren't dead.

He felt like just sitting down and letting them crush him to death. But a feeling of hope came over him as he glanced over his shoulder. He was sure he could see what looked like a boat heading his way. The others? No, it wasn't the boat they'd gotten on.

He turned away from the massive crowd of zombies and began trying to signal it "HEY! YOU ! OVER HERE I'M ALIVE!"

Someone on the boat must have seen him as it stopped. It seemed to be waiting for him so he ran as fast as he could into the water. The boat was still quite far out in the water so he had to start swimming. Once he was almost there, a rather nice looking lady helped him aboard.

"Go!" The woman yelled and the boat started to move.

"Oh thank you I don't know what I wouldv-"

Suddenly the woman pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Josh

"Wow!" Josh shouted and backed away from her

"Are ya infected?" She asked

"Look lady-"

"Answer the damn question!"

"No, no I am not."

She threw the gun to the floor and looked at him suspiciously "Whats yer name?" 

"Josh. ull names Joshua but everyone calls me Josh." He smiled

"Well Josh-u-a, I'd let you stay but it aint up to me. Vincent!" She yelled. Suddenly, a rather buff man appeared from the boats cockpit.

Tatoos were plastered all over his body and he looked like he'd been through a rough time.

"Who the hell is this?" He asked. He sounded like Francis. The ginger woman besides Josh smiled

"This is Josh. Seems that plantation house wasn't safe after all. Anywas, this is what I picked up back there."

The buff man seemed to eye Josh up and down for a moment or two before flashing a smile at him. That smile didn't seem friendly...

"So Josh, what the hell you doin' on my boat?" He snarled

"Well your lady here...picked me up..."

The man pushed the woman behind him "Get your ass in there and steer this thing"

"Get off my boat." The man demanded. Josh gulped. The water seemed pretty deep now and he wouldn't be able to swim all the way back there.

"No." He said

Vincent laughed "No? No! GET OFF MY FREAKIN' BOAT!"

Josh's hand slyly made its way into his back pocket, where he kept his pocket knife. He slowly brung it out. If this failed, things could go very, very wrong. Vincent could kill him. But then again...what did he have to lose anyways?

"I SAID GET O-"

He raised the knife and quickly slashed Vincent's arm.

"AHHHHHH! OUCH! AWWWWWWW!" He screamed as he grabbed his arm to try and stop the pain. Josh pushed Vincent towards the edge of the boat.

"LISA!" The man yelled suddenly. Josh figured he was shouting to the woman but ignored it.

He quickly pushed into Vincent, sending him overboard and into the water.

"What the hell are you doing!" The woman he know knew as Lisa shouted

Josh grinned to himself as he turned towards her "This my boat now bitch!"

Before she could even move, he picked her up over his shoulder and threw her off the boat.

He knew he had to be quick so he jumped into the boats seat and began steering himself away. He felt proud of himself for doing what he just did. He let a smile show slolwy.

_'Now...'_ he thought _'Which way to New Orleans?' _

**Yes, I know its very short and not very good but I tried and wait...isnt this supposed to be about Nick anways? xD**

**Who knows, maybe Josh'll survive...AGAIN. The two ocs were supposed to suck btw xD **


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm weird :D**

**...Random...xD**

The four of them got off the boat. Unluckily for Louis, Rochelle, Nick and Ellis they'd been the chosen ones to go for gas.

"Why the hell do I have to go? I've been hurt I should be the one staying!" Nick moaned

"Shut up and get your ass moving!" Francis snapped. They both glared at eachother before Zoey finaly spoke up

"Alright you guys, remember all you need to do is get some gas and then signal us. We'll come straight back."

Rochelle sighed "You make it sound so easy."

"It will be easy if you're quick." Zoey said with a smile. She handed the four some weapons and med kits before they set off to find some gas.

"I ever tell you 'bout the time-"

"No, you didn't. But to be quite honest, I don't want to know." Nick said. He wasn't in a good mood. He was the one who was hurt, not Francis or Zoey. It wasn't fair.

"Fuckin' bastards." He muttered

"Are you talking about me?" Rochelle asked from behind him. He jumped in surprise

"Woah! Ro, didn't see you there. I'm talking about Zoey and Francis. They sent me! I'm hurt I should have to stay on the boat."

Rochelle rolled her eyes "Nick will you just shut up about it already?"

"Yeah Nick I mean this way you get Rochelle to yourself." Louis said smirking

Nick glared at him "Shut up. I don't want Rochelle to myself."

"Oh I'm sure of that." Ellis grinned

"Well maybe but what the hell does it have to do with you two?"

"Ew...you are the last man on earth I would ever want to be alone with." Rochelle said as she walked past the three men

"She's joking. She'll come crawling to me later saying 'Nick...oh Nick! KISS MEH!'" He realized he was getting carried away when he began trying to kiss his hand. Louis and Ellis were both staring at him strangely. They didn't know Nick could be that childish.

"Uh...lets go." Nick said quickly and pushed past the two of them. Louis and Ellis glanced at eachother

"What the hell just happened?" Ellis asked

"I have no idea, Ellis." Louis replied. The two followed Nick and Rochelle inside the building that was named 'Burger Tank'

"Ya know why its called burger tank," Ellis said as he grabbed a pipe bomb from behind the counter "because its where all the tanks come to eat!"

No one laughed. There may aswell have been a cricket at that moment.

"Ellis, that was the lamest joke I've ever heard in my whole life." Nick said "And I've heard some pretty lame ones."

"Nick just has a dry sense of humour El." Rochelle smiled

"Oh really? I didn't hear you laugh." Nick said, crossing his arms

"Yeah well...I didn't hear him too well. If I had've I bet I would've laughed my ass off."

Nick rolled his eyes "Yeah right. Lets just go before I end up killing myself."

The four of them left the building into the streets. There were no zombies there and it was relatively quiet. The silence crept Nick out a little

"Its way too quiet around here..." He mumbled. As his eyes scanned the area they came across a blinking sign.

"Next gas...three miles..." He read

"What! Oh hell no!" Louis yelled stomping his foot on the ground.

"Well...looks like we're headin' further then expected."

Rochelle sighed "I knew this wasn't gonna be damn easy."

They made sure everyone was ready before setting off on their small quest for gas. They walked in silence for a while until they got to a small play ground with zombies hanging about it.

"Atleast there's no kid zombies." Rochelle said. Ellis nodded

"I dun' think I could handle killin' a kid."

"Me either." They heard Nick say. Louis gasped dramatically

"Wow Nick! You have a heart!"

Nick seemed to growl at him "Whatever."

"Come on guys. No cat fights between you two" Rochelle said pointing a finger at the two

"Cat fights?" Nick questioned

"Yes, cat fights."

They started walking again, shooting any infected that bothered them. Suddenly Ellis felt something wet fall onto his now bare forehead. Usually it was covered in his hat but he'd lost it now.

"Is it raining?" He stupidly asked. Nick was about to say some stupid remark when he answered his own question

"Nevermind. It's raining."

They walked through a small ally and out into another street that was filled with zombies.

"Alright you guys, stick together." Rochelle told them. For some reason it felt more like she was the leader and not Nick.

"Keep your pants on jeez we're not gonna run away from you." Nick said smirking

"Yeah ha-ha. Seriously though, no one and I mean no one run off for any reason at-where's Ellis?"

"I'm right here." Ellis said from behind her. She smiled "Good."

"A-a-a, I'll go first thank you very much." Nick said and stepped infront of the group "Now, lets get some gas." He smacked his hand down on the bonnet of a car. Unexpectidly, an alarm went off.

"Oh weldone Nick." Rochelle said as she face palmed. The alarm most certainly did not go un noticed by the zombies. They were soon surrounded by infected.

"I hate moments like these!" Rochelle yelled

After a while they had killed them all. Rochelle stepped over all of the dead bodies and smiled at Nick

"I thinks its best if I go first don't you hun?" She smirked and started walking "Keep up or I'll leave you."

Not wanting to be left behind, they all followed after her.

"Through this garage sale." Rochelle said and moved past the abandoned tables to the door of the house it was outside of. Slowly she pushed it open. If anything was inside, she didn't want to disturb it. Luckily there was nothing. Just clothes and old pictures scattered across the floor.

They made their way out of the back of the house and into yet another street. There wasn't too many zombies in this one, so it was quite easy to sneek over to the safe house that was at the end of it.

"Safe house!" Ellis pointed to the red door at the top of the stairs

"Nice observation, Ellis." Nick said. He never failed to make some joke about Ellis. Ever.

They made their way up to the safe house and opened the door. Louis made sure there was nothing inside before everyone else entered. Nick made sure the door was shut properly before he sat against it.

"They're gonna have to wait for their gas. I'm going to sleep." He said before shutting his eyes. Rochelle rolled her eyes

"Doesn't think about anyone but himself.." She muttered. Her, Ellis and Louis all sat on the tables that were across the room from where Nick was. They talked for a while until Ellis said

"Hey Ro, I dare you to go over to Nick and jokingly fall asleep beside him. Like put yer head on his shoulder and everythin'."

Louis sniggered "Yeah go on Ro. It'll be funny."

"Okay." Rochelle said. She walked over and sat beside Nick who was snoring loudly.

She slowly put her head on his shoulder and pretended to be sleeping. Ellis and Louis watched as Nick opened one eye and glanced at her. They half expected him to freak out, but then again, it was Rochelle.

He smiled and shut his eyes again

"Alright Ro, you can get up now." Louis whispered. She didn't move.

"I think she's asleep." Ellis smirked. The two of them shook their heads before going to sleep in their seperate places.

**Wow...**

**No gas...**

**for...**

**three miles...**

**Have fun :D **

**I'm happy that with my 17 chapters I have 34 reviews. I know alot of other fanfics have plenty more, but I've never really got past nine reviews! :D**

**Shortttt chappppppttteeer D: **


	19. Chapter 19

"Up these stairs." Rochelle said as they moved through the sugar mill. They all clambered up the stairs one by one.

"I cannot wait to get the hell outta this place." Nick muttered as they walked. They made their way up the stairs until they got to an elevator

"Someone start the elevator." Rochelle said

"Why don't you? Sheesh some people are so lazy." Nick smirked when he felt her punch him

"Fine. I will." She punched the elevator button and imediatley zombies came rushing in from everywhere

"How the hell do they know when we're getting an elevator?" Ellis asked. All of them shrugged. It was quite weird that the zombies autimatically knew when they were getting in an elevator.

Sooner or later the elevator arrived and the four of them stepped inside.

As they were going down they started to hear that ever so familiar crying and alot of it. Nick looked out across the huge corn field. There were alot of witches in there

"Jesus christ..." He muttered "welcome to witch ville."

"Home to a thousand different versions of your ex wife." Rochelle said from behind him

"Oh ha-ha. Well guess what? When I kill them all they will be a thousand different versions of your old boyfriend."

She rolled her eyes "Whatever. My boyfriend was much sweeter and better lookin' than you Nick."

"Yeah well my ex was much sexier than you'll ever be."

"Alright thats enough you two...and you told _me_ and Nick not to get into catfights..." Louis said as the doors to the elevator opened.

The two glared at eachother before following Louis and Ellis out into the rain again.

"Be careful going through here...I don't want anyone getting hurt." Louis told them. Nick just shook his head and rolled his eyes

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever heard it all before. Lets just go. There's a gas station at the end of this thing."

Cautiously they entered the corn field. Every cry they heard made them more and more anxious. Finally they safely got to the other side without being ripped up into pieces by a witch.

Nick spotted a red door inside the small shop "Safe house!" He shouted and smiled. They all tumbled inside and shut the door. They picked up a gas can each and strapped them to their backs

"Alright, everyone got a gas can? I **do not **want to make this trip twice." Rochelle said. Everyone nodded in reply. They took a break and looked around the small safe room. They found some useful stuff and some un useful stuff.

"Well," Louis started "lets get going."

He pushed open the safehouse door and peered out. The rain was really coming down now. Fast and heavy.

"Damn..." Nick muttered as they exited out into the rain "atleast this shit hole will get cleaner."

Rochelle snickered at that while Ellis seemed to take it offensive

"'Scuse me but nothing needs to change around here. Except your attitude."

Rochelle burst out laughing "Oh! Ellis got you real good there Nick!"

Ellis grinned as Louis began laughing along with Rochelle

"Your moms attitude needed to change. Last night. In bed. And you wonder why she was limping." Nick shot back

Ellis just grinned even more "Why you talkin' 'bout your own mom like that? That's disgusting!"

"So was your mom."

"Alright you two, thats enough." Rochelle said trying to break them out of the big 'your mom' argument. The two glared at eachother before starting to walk into the cornfield. Louis and Rochelle followed close behind them.

Nick glanced to his right. A bottle of pills caught his attention and he smiled "Hey, kid tell everyone to wait up." He said and began walking over to get the pills. Ellis didn't hear him over the sound of the heavy rain and the group continued to walk until they were inside the elevator. It was only when they started going up that they realized they were missing a person...

"Wait! Where the hell is Nick!" Rochelle asked when they got to the top

"I'm all the way down here! Jee thanks for waiting!" Nick yelled. He punched the button to try and get the elevator back down. It didn't budge.

"What the hell!" He yelled and punched the button harder. Nothing.

"Shit..." Louis muttered "Must be broken. What are we gonna do?"

"I don't think theres anything we can do..." Rochelle muttered "Nick! Find another way up! Or even around!"

Nick looked up "Alright. Meet you guys on the other side then..."

They felt guilty leaving him by himself, but they knew he'd find a way. They started walking again and so did Nick. He walked through the corn field again and stood on the abandoned road. He started walking down it until he got to the part that said 'Road closed'. He took a deep breath and climbed over the sign. It was this way or no way...

**They've been split up! :O THE TERROR~! **


	20. Chapter 20

He walked down the dark road. He couldn't see absoloutley anything. It was pitch black.

The rain had calmed down a little which kind of helped, but not alot. He focussed on nothing but getting the hell out of there. He didn't like this at all. Why couldn't it have been some one else who had to walk along here by thereselves?

_'I am so damn unlucky.' _He thought as he crept along the spooky road. Suddenly, he felt like he was being watched. He glanced over his shoulder but could see nothing but darkness. A growl was heard and he distinctively knew he had to run, but something gripped the bottom of his leg when he tried to

"NO!" He yelled as whatever had a hole of him pulled him onto the floor. It was like he was being pulled backwards into a pool of dangerous darkness...

_**x.x.x.x**_

"I sure hope Nick's okay." Ellis said as the three of them walked into the safehouse. They'd ended up running half the way since Ellis startled a witch.

The thought of Nick made Rochelle feel nervous. What if he was dead? What if he was lost?

Question after question lingered on in her mind, but she managed to not ask anyone.

"We were supposed to meet him here..." Rochelle said "he's not here..."

Louis glanced at her "Ro, I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just...stopped by a strip club." He smiled and walked over to her "Don't worry about him. Okay?"

She shrugged "I dont think we shoulda left him..."

"What do you think we should've done then? Stood there and waited?" Ellis asked

"I dont know...I just feel bad for leaving him by himself..."

She went to sit down only to be stopped by Louis

"We have to keep moving." he said. Rochelle's eyes widened and she looked angry

"What? No! We don't have everyone! We'll leave when Nick comes!"

"And what if he doesn't! Huh? You expect us to just stand around here and wait for someone who may be dead right now? No Rochelle. We'll leave a note for him and if he's alive he'll follow the directions we give him."

Rochelle sighed. He was right. If Nick was dead they'd be standing there forever waiting for something that just wasn't going to come. Louis handed her the marker pen that was on one of the wooden tables and told her to write the directions on the wall.

"What if he doesn't see them?" Ellis asked

"Then I guess he'll just have to find his own way." Louis said as he watched Rochelle scribble something down on the wall. He peered over her and read it

_Nick, _

_We'll be waiting for you at the burger tank...hope you see this..._

_-Rochelle, Louis and Ellis. _

_**x.x.x.x**_

By now Nick knew this thing was a hunter. It was trying to get its claws into him but he wasn't giving up. He grabbed the hunters arms and attempted to push it off him. It didn't work. The hunter was actually quite strong.

"Get the hell off me!" Nick screamed. He was getting annoyed now. He tried to push the hunter back again but still it didn't work. Suddenly he felt its claws shred through his shirt.

_'Ah shit...not the GODDAMN SUIT!'_

Then he felt it slash the skin on his chest and fuck, it hurt. That was it. Nick had had enough of this thing. He punched it in its deformed face and pushed it off of him. It stumbled backwards and before it could pounce him again, he shot it. He sighed in relief. He thought it was over.

Well, he was wrong. He heard that annoying laughter and before he knew what was happening the thing jumped onto his head and started pulling him around. He grabbed the Jockey's hands and pulled them off of his face. He flipped the little pink body over his head and threw it onto the floor before stomping on it (o_O)

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! DIE! DIE! DIE!" He yelled as he stomped. He was about to start walking again when he felt a sharp stinging pain in his back. Something had cut him. Again. He turned around and saw a Spitter. He sighed 'FUCK YOU ALL' he yelled inside his head. He pointed his pistol at the things head and shot. It fell to the floor dead.

_'That better be the last of them...' _he thought. All the cuts and scratches were hurting badly but he ignored the pain and limped down the road.

_**x.x.x.x**_

It was quiet without the loud mouthed con man. Rochelle missed him there and it had only been two hours or so. Everytime she glanced behind her she expected to see him, with his cheeky smirk and slicked back hair. But instead of that all she saw was rain and zombies. Depressing. She didn't think it would be **this **different without Nick.

"Hey Ellis...how about telling one of your famous Keith stories..." She said. She was getting so sick of the silence.

He grinned "Oh! Oh! Can I! Alright, Keith and I were fishing one day and he caught a whale-"

"A whale?" Louis asked

"Yeah a whale. You know one of those small fish"

Rochelle and Louis looked at eachother before cracking up laughing.

"Ellis sweetie a whale isnt a fish!"

"Yeah it is. It lives in water. Duh!"

Louis shook his head and smiled "Sure Ellis. Just sure."

After the laughter stopped Rochelle started to miss him again...

_'Damn Nick...where are you?'_

_**x.x.x.x**_

"Fucking zombies . I swear to god when I get out of this I am going to scream at CEDA for this-GUYS! Hey guys open the goddamn door!" He yelled into the safehouse. He listened for any movement but heard nothing. He knocked

"Guys!" Suddenly he felt empty. Had they...left him? 

No, Rochelle would never let them leave without him. He pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Guys?" He walked up the stairs. No one was there.

"I shoulda knew I couldn't trust them...fuck why am I so stupid." He muttered. He turned around and saw the writing on the wall. He smiled at the small heart Rochelle had drawn above her name. That made him sure it was the same group.

He wasted no time in getting out of there to look for them.

_**x.x.x.x**_

"I'm pretty damn sure this safe house wasn't here last time." Ellis said as they entered the new safehouse. Rochelle closed the door and sighed

"Yeah...other people must've been here."

Louis had a little look around whilst Ellis and Rochelle hung by the door talking about Nick.

"You miss him?" Ellis asked

"Who? Nick? Nah, thats why I'm standing at the door waiting for him." Rochelle said sarcastically and smiled

"Y'know I actually miss him a little too. Even though he's an asshole to me most of the time and sticks chewing gum in my hair."

Rochelle laughed "Well, you did stick chewing gum to his ass."

_**x.x.x.x**_

After wandering around for hours he finally spotted the red door to the safehouse Rochelle, Louis and Ellis was behind. He yanked on the wet door handle

"Let me in" He said. It sounded slurred up

"NICK!" He heard Rochelle scream like a fangirl who's dream had just come true

"Rochelle." He whispered and smiled as the door was pulled open.

And there she stood; looking beautiful as always. He got a bit of a shock when she pounced on him and almost squeezed him to death.

"Okay, I'm alright tiger, you can let go now."

She did "I missed you." She said

He pulled her agaisnt him again and smiled "I missed you too."

She pulled back and looked at him

"What the hell happened to your shirt?" She asked

"Hunter got me and damn, it hurts."

She took his hand and lead him inside.

"Hey guys, look who just climbed out of the dumpster!" She smiled and let go of his hand. Louis and Ellis' faces both lit up when they saw him

"Took you a while." Ellis said with a smile. Nick shrugged

"Well I didn't want to come straight back cause I knew you'd be here."

Ellis grinned "Nice to see ya still kept your attitude."

Nick smirked "A bit of rain aint gonna wash it outta me."

"Alright guys I know its nice to have Nick come back, but we really need to get back to the boat." Louis said .He seemed to spoil the good mood

"I'm hurt!" Nick snapped and pointed to the gashes on his chest

"We'll fix you up once we get outta here."

Rochelle sighed. She didn't wanna leave just yet but she supposed that if they were gonna ever get out of this alive, then they'd have to keep going rain or shine.

And so they left back into the darkness...

**HAHA**

**It wasn't a corn field :3 **

**WELL TIS NOW! XD **


	21. Chapter 21

**I skipped the big fight on the burger tank...trust me it was for the best! xD**

The four of them stumbled onto the boat, wet and panting. Rochelle dropped her weaons and imidiatley dropped to her knees

"Aw! Safe at last!" She yelled over the sound of infected and rain. Rain streamed down her face and dropped into the small puddles on the boat.

Zoey and Francis smiled at them "Nice job." Zoey said

Nick ran his hand through his wet hair "It wasn't fuckin' easy. I want more then a thanks. I want some fuckin' dry clothes, food and some cigerettes!"

Zoey rolled her eyes "Your clothes will eventually dry."

"Yeah eventually. I mean how long is that! You can't feel my fuckin' pain. Your clothes are dry!"

She didn't reply. Instead she just watched the zombies try and get onto the boat. They failed, ofcourse as the boat was already moving.

Nick made his way over to Rochelle who was now sitting at the corner of the boat, staring at the sky.

"Hey." He said and sat down beside her

"Hi." She replied still gazing at the dark sky. He did the same, tilting his head up as the rain ran down his face and onto the boats slippery floor. After a few moments he felt the woman next to him lean her head on his shoulder. He glanced at her and slightly smiled. He knew she was going to sleep. Her breathing was becoming calmer and lighter. Francis looked over to the two and Nick looked right back at him.

The tatooed ape seemed to want to sa something but forced himself not to. Nick smirked

_'Thats right. Fuck off.' _

Slowly he let his eyes close aswell.

_'Atleast when we get off, we'll be at New Orleans...'_

He thought and drifter off into a deep sleep.

_**x.x.x.x**_

He felt someone kick his leg

"What!" He growled

"Get up!" It was Francis. Nick just thought he was jealous so he stuck his finger up at him

"Fuck off. We're trying to sleep here."

_"_Fine. If you don't want to be saved then you can stay."

Nick's eyes sprung open. Sun lit beamed down on him, causing him to shade his eyes. They were in a different place now and his clothes didn't feel so wet now.

"Where the hell are we..." He asked in a whisper. Rochelle had woken up aswell due to Francis' loud mouth

"New Orlean..." She whispered. Nick jumped. He didn't know she was awake. She jumped up and grinned

"We made it! We're in New Orleans! Finally!" She took in a deep breath before jumping off the boat and onto the pier where everyone else stood. Nick climbed out and turned back to the boat

"Thanks virgil." He shouted and waved

"No problem. I'ma go find some other folks now, y'all stay safe!" Virgil shouted back as the boat began moving away and into the distance.

"I hope he lives..." Zoey muttered.

"Well...we're here." Louis said and smiled "Lets hope we can get our asses saved now."

Suddenly there was a huge gust of air that almost knocked them all over. A fighter jet.

"...they don't evacuate people in fighter jets." Nick said. The six of them exchanged glances

"Lets get outta here." Rochelle said. They all took out their weapons and were about to start walking when they heard a familiar voice

"Going somewhere?" It was Josh.

Rochelle's jaw dropped. He was alive!

There he stood, staring at them with the sun light hitting off his back

"JOSH!" They all yelled together.

"I know, I know, I missed you guys too." He grinned. They ran up to him, Ellis infront of all of them and smiled.

Rochelle literally pounced on him, squeezing him like she'd squeezed Nick

"Damn boy! You had me worried!"

He smiled and slyly returned the hug before letting her go and facing the others

"I hijacked a boat." He told them like it was the most normal thing ever. They all laughed

"Dude, you have to tell us how you survived on the way." Francis said as they began walking.

_**That was really short, and sucky.**_

**But I promise the next chapter will be so much better and hey gimme a break xD i have school in like an hour or something! I woke up early just to write this! xDDDDDDD**


	22. Chapter 22

Nick and Zoey sat in silence. The two'd been chosen to stay there whilst the others went in search for pills and anything else they could find.

The safe house they were in was a little store with food scattered all over the floor. After a while of staring at the food Nick's eyes wandered to where the alchol was. Bingo. There was a way to pass time. He looked over to the young female and smirked

"You drink?" He asked. Zoey glanced at him before looking back to the safehouse door

"Well eh...you could say that. But only on y'know special occasions really. I'm not like you. I don't drink for fun."

He smiled "Well, it is a special occasion. We're almost outta this shit hole. Lets drink to that huh?" He got to his feet and snatched two bottles of random beer and chucked one to Zoey.

Zoey gave him a half smile half frown before opening it and taking a swig.

_'Man...I hope the others get back soon...' _

_**One hour later xD...**_

"I don't like Francis he's an asshole. Y...you k...know what? I..if I had the chance I would kill 'im." Nick said, drunkly.

Zoey smiled "Francis is alright dude. Y...you just haven't talked to him properly."

Nick snorted "Y...yeah whatever babe."

"You're a total jackass." Zoey randomly said and smiled

"Y...you love it!" Nick laughed

Zoey smirked "Shut up."

Nick seemed to be taking a big liking to her now. He didn't know if it was the booze or what but she looked seriously sexy right then (o_O x'D)

"Alright I think I've had enough." She got to her feet clumsily and tried to walk, bear in mind they have now both had five bottles each, but ended up falling right onto Nick (Surprise surprise xD)

Nick stared at her, green eyes searching hers "Are you gonna get up?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Nope."

Both their faces got closer and closer-then the safe house door flung open and in stomped Rochelle

"Hey guy-" She turned around to see the two, all over eachother. Her jaw droped.

Josh came in second "Ooooooh..." he whistled. Ellis, Francis and Louis stumbled in

"What the hell is going on here?" Francis asked eyeing the two up. Ellis looked almost heart broken. Zoey scrambled off of Nick

"Its not what it looks like." She smoothed down her clothes and tried to look as innocent as possible. Rochelle shook her head and dashed up the stairs.

"Ro!" Nick yelled. He didn't move though. He was too lazy.

All of them listened as Rochelle angrily slammed the door to the top room and started stomping around up there.

"For fuck sake." Nick muttered

"Well done Nick. You ass hole. And you, Zoey, what the hell are you doing?" Louis said and pushed past her "You should be ashamed."

Zoey and Ellis took their little argument outside the safehouse and tried to keep it low so no one would hear.

Francis took a seat next to Nick "Shouldn't you be going to see Ro?"

"I'll give her a chance to calm down." After he said that, there was a crash from the room she was in and an angry scream. Nick sighed

"Okay she probably wont calm down now."

He waited a while then walked up the stairs. He stopped outside of the door and knocked

"Ro..." He muttered whilst knocking

"FUCK OFF!" She yelled.

_'Damn,'_ he thought _'she must be pissed. I've never heard her swear before...'_

"Come on Ro I didn't mean to-"

The door opened and a chair was hauled at him. He almost wanted to laugh, but he fought against it and jumped out of the way. It fell to the bottom of the stairs

"Wow! Must be quite some argument! Nick's gettin' his ass kicked!" Francis laughed.

Nick growled and walked into the dark room.

"Wait who said you could come in? Get out! Now!"

"Ro-chelle! Come on! I didn't mean to kiss her. Infact we didn't even kiss. I was drunk! She was drunk! We were both pissed out of our minds!"

Rochelle snorted "What-the fuck-ever."

"Anyways who's to say you didn't do something with Francis-WOW! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" He yelled as something else was thrown at him

"GET OUT!" Before he knew it, she had grabbed him and pushed him out of the room.

"Hey Nick! Can't handle a girl?" Francis laughed even more when he saw Nick falling down the stairs and an angry Rochelle following.

"Shut the fuck up Francis! Or I'll throw **YOU **down the stairs." She growled

"I'm sorry Rochelle!" Nick screamed like a girl

She went silent for a moment then started laughing. He looked at her

"Ah Nick! You idiot! You're nearly crying!" She walked back up the stairs, still laughing, and walked back into the room.

Nick glanced at the others who were trying not to laugh

"Damn, I would hate to have a girlfriend who could beat me up like that." Francis smirked

"She didn't beat me up!"

"Aw, she did."

**xDDDDDDDD**

**This chapter was so ooc but it was soooooo funny to write. I mean with Rochelle throwing Nick down the stairs and all. xD **


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey Nick go take some food up for Rochelle. She must be starving." Louis said as he through a random chocolate bar at him

"Why is she gonna want it from me?" He asked as he caught the chocolate bar

"Just do it Nick."

He groaned and got to his feet "Fine.." he muttered

"Lets just hope she doesn't throw you down the stairs again." Francis said trying not to laugh.

Nick just rolled his eyes and started up the stairs. If she did anything, he was throwing the damn chocolate bar at her.

He knocked on the door twice. No answer. He knocked again and still he got no answer.

He sighed and pushed the door open "Ro I know you're upset with me but damn, you gotta eat sometime." His eyes scanned the room until they found Rochelle, lying on the single bed in the corner of the room sleeping.

He smiled a little before slowly making his way over to her. The sun was the only source of light in that room and it made everything look orange.

He sat on the bed beside her. She sprung up which frightened him

"AH!" He yelled as he fell onto the ground which made a huge thump. Francis smirked from downstairs "They're arguing again."

Rochelle turned her head to him and sighed "What do you want?"

"To give you this" he handed over the chocolate bar and she took it hastily without thanking him.

She paused when he didnt leave and glanced at him "You can go now."

"You haven't thanked me."

"I don't need to thank you." She snarled. Nick sighed and got up

"I'll be leaving then. But I'll stand outside your door until you answer, I'll chase you around when we're outside until you speak to me and I'll sleep under your bed until you say 'Nickkkkkk I'm scared!'. And if you don't want my apologie then so be that. Bye Ro."

They stared at eachother until Rochelle's lips turned into a huge grin and she was laughing her ass off at him

"What's...funny?"

"You! Tryin' to make out like you care or something. We know you don't care Nick. Your heart is made out of cold rock hard will never know how hurt, love or death in a family feels because you're just a jackass who cares only for himself and no one else. Well, if you think you can tell me you love me and not mean it then you have another thing coming. Your ex may have took this shit from you but I aint! Get out."

"Why you gotta bring her into everything? Do I ever bring your DEAD BOYFRIEND into any of this? No I don't! You're a bitch Rochelle."

Rochelle looked at him, shocked "I'm a bitch? No I am not. Get the hell out. Now!"

"No! Make me!"

She got to her feet but didn't move. Her eyes filled with tears and she just stared at him. His angry facial expression turned to a worried one as he stared back at her.

"What's...wrong?" He asked

Rochelle wiped away the tears that were now falling down her face and sat back down.

"Rochelle?"

"What!" She snapped trying her best to hide her face from him. He stood infront of her

"Why you cryin'? Have I said somethin'?"

"YES! You called me a bitch, you said things about my dead boyfriend and you've broke my heart one last time by tryna kiss Zoey. I just...I don't even wanna know you anymore Nick."

He sighed "If I had a dollar for everytime I heard that..."

"You'd be rich." Rochelle finised it off for him

"Yeah I sure would...I wonder how many times someone has called you a loud mouthed bitch. More then I can imagine I guess."

She huffed "You're such a dick you know that?"

"Sweetheart, I've knew that ever since I was born. You don't need to keep reminding me."

"No, yes I do cause it doesn't seem to be goin' into your thick head that when you do things like that you hurt people! You just think lifes one big walk in the park dont'cha-"

"No! I am not the one acting like a whore-it seems like you like absoloutly every boy here! My life has been far from a fucking 'walk in the park' I have been through hell. Your life was probably gold compaired to mine!"

The young woman went to speak but when she saw Nick's tired watery eyes she stopped herself. She made her way over to the door and closed it slowly before walking back over to him. He stared at her

"Go ahead then. Shout at me again."

He expected her to do just that, but she didn't. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He tensed a little but then let himself relax.

"I'm sorry." She muttered into his shirt. He brung his hands up to her back and sighed

"It's okay, Ro."

She looked up at him "No...no it's not okay. I should never have said anything about your life. I don't know anything about you really...but I know one thing you can be really sweet at times."

He snorted "Only to people I like. Get in my good books, I'll be nice get in my bad books however and I will hate you forever." His eyes were still watery and even though he was trying to put a poker face on she knew he wanted to let atleast one tear fall

"Nick...are you gonna cry?" She felt awkward asking

"What? Me? Cry? Hell no Ro."

"I am alot of things Nicolas, but stupid is not one of those things."

"I do not want to cry." He snapped and broke out of the hug

"Okay!"

He flung himself onto the bed. Rochelle stared at him for a moment before sitting beside him.

"You don't need to pretend infront of me. Your eyes are watery. I really do not care if you cry right now."

"I DONT NEED TO CRY! OKAY!" He yelled

"Okay, okay! Jeesh calm down!"

He closed his eyes tightly and tensed. Rochelle realized his actions

"Nick, sweetie, is something wrong?"

He didn't answer. Just kept like he was. He almost looked frozen there until he finally opened his eyes and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Awww sweetie! It's okay!" She grabbed him imediatley and gave him a bear hug. (C:)

"I...I don't need comfort!" He tried to struggle out of the hug but it was far too tight

"Shhh...don't struggle sweetie you need this." She gently stroked his hair and planted a kiss on his forehead. He let himself be comforted. For once in his life someone was making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside instead of kicking the shit out of him. He closed his eyes and hugged her back. She smiled

"Oh wow Nick, you're acting sweet to me. I must be in your good book." She smirked

"Ro...you're in my love book."

**:'3 **

****

****

**Mind you, I haven't read it over so there may be some mistakes. Also I wrote part of this when I had a migraine o_O i know xD so the spelling may not be so great. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Woopie I have alomst finished the last chapter for this story! :o**

**BUUUUT you'll all have to wait until I can be bothered to put them up! LOL **

**Enjoy**

_The darkness had fallen over him. He was alone walking through that dark rainy street again. But how could this be? He was sure they'd managed to get far away from there now..._

_He felt the same feeling he felt the time before and went to take out his weapon. He didn't have any. He tried to run. He couldn't. What the hell was happening to him? _

_The hunter pounced him _

He shot up in the small single bed, almost waking Rochelle up. He glanced at her as she groaned and turned over. He mustn't have been loud enough to wake her thank god. How had he fallen asleep anyways? He wasn't supposed to be getting comfy, he was supposed to give her the chocolate bar and then returning back downstairs.

_'Everyone else is probably asleep too.' _He thought. He looked at Rochelle one last time before getting up and having a look around that room. There was another door on the other side so he made his way over and looked inside. It was pitch black in there. He put his hand on the wall beside him and felt around for a light switch.

_'Bingo!'_ He thought when he felt one. He flicked the light on and to his surprise it actually worked!

The light lit up a plain white bathroom with a bath, a toilet and a sink with a small cracked mirror hanging above it. He slowly walked inside and closed the door behind him. He made his way over to the mirror and stood there, staring at himself.

_'Ugh look what this apocalypse has done to my face...UGH WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? O...oh.A beard. Damn, I really need to shave.' _

He sighed and looked back at the door way. He got the fright of his life when he saw Rochelle standing there watching him. She looked tired

"Jesus Rochelle... how about more of a warning next time?" He snapped

"Well I am sorry. God. Anyways, get out I wanna have a bath."

"No I was here first. I claimed the bath in my head first. So you have to get out."

Rochelle pulled out two pink towels from behind her back and smirked "Who's got the towels?"

He sighed "Fine! You have it first. But I claim it second."

"And just what are you going to dry yourself with?"

"Well are you going to give me one of those towels?"

She shook her head and smiled

"You greedy pig."

She watched as he walked past her "If you go in with me...I'll give you one..."

Nick felt his face burn. _'What did she just ask me...?' _

He didn't dare turn around and show her his red face.

"Sorry...It was a stupid idea." She went to close the bathroom door

"No wait..."

She opened it again. He was facing her now

"Sure I will. You think I'm gonna knock down the opportunity to see you naked? Hell no." He smirked

"No Nick. I didn't say you were gonna see me naked."

"Wha...?"

"I will sit infront of you and you will look nowhere else but the back of my head. You understand me?"

The con man sighed "Fine. But then that means you cant look at me then!"

"Don't worry. I don't want to see you naked." She smiled as he walked past her.

_**x.x.x.x**_

"Nick for gods sake keep still!" The water splashed everywhere as Nick tried and tried to get comfortable

"I'm trying!"

Finally he stopped moving and sat still in the water with Rochelle infront of him, her back facing him. He stared at the back of her head like he had been told to.

"Can I look anywhere else?" He asked after a while

"Yeah as long as its not at me."

He looked at the cracked mirror that was across the room from the two and sighed.

"You bored?" Rochelle asked

"No. Just tired." 

She lay her head against his chest and closed her eyes "Me too, Nick."

They sat like that for a while unti lRochelle's breathing got calmer. He knew she'd fallen asleep.

_'Great,'_ he thought _'Now I gotta put her clothes on her.' _He sighed. She looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake her up.

He grabbed the sponge that was at the side of the bath and soaked it in the water. He knew she'd find it disgusting, both the fact that he was washing her and the fact that many other people had probably used that sponge before on all areas of their bodies. He ignored his thoughts and began to wash her gently. He really did not want to wake her up. After he was done (still trying to keep his promise that he wouldn't look at her) he got out of the bath, wrapped one of the towels around his waist before picking Rochelle up bridal style and carrying her to the single bed. He lay her down on it, covering her with the other pink towel. Quickly, he got dried and put on his clothes before folding Rochelle's up next to her. He looked at her one last time before heading back down stairs.

Francis, Louis, Josh, Ellis and Zoey all looked at him instantley. So they weren't asleep then.

"Oooh look who finally decided to come back down. Have fun up there did you?" Josh said smirking

"Shut up." Nick snapped

"What have yer been doin'? Yer hair's all wet and-oh you didn't! Yew dirty dog!" Ellis laughed

"No! No we did not do anything! I just...got a glass of water threw of my head."

The others bust out laughing

"Man I told ya she could kick your ass." Francis laughed. Nick glared at him

"Whatever." He growled.

_**x.x.x.x**_

"Someone go get Rochelle. We're leavin' now." Ellis said as he picked up his shotgun

"I will." Josh said and walked towards the stairs. Nick grabbed his arm and stopped him

"No, you're alright I'll do it." He walked up the stairs without another word and knocked on the door. Josh was standing at the bottom of the stairs watching.

Rochelle opened the door. She was fully dressed now with her hair neatly tied back

"Oh um...what?" She asked

"We're leavin' now." Nick replied with a smile. The two walked down the stairs.

"I am so sorry Rochelle!" Zoey said and ran across the room to her "I swear if I had've been in the right mind I would have never EVER _**EVEEER **_have kissed _him_."

Rochelle smiled "It's alright Zoey. We've all been drunk before...I think..."

Josh gave them all one of his friendly grins before booting open the door "Well lets rock 'n' roll."

Everyone left back out into the sunshine filled street.

Nick walked beside Ellis "There was this one thing me and Keith used ta do, I really wish we could do it again cause it was fun-"

"Oh god Ellis, that is sick dude I don't even wanna know."

Ellis looked at Nick confused "What? I was gonna say we used ta ride horses."

"OH! THAT IS EVEN WORSE! YOU USED TO RIDE HORSES? YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Ellis raised an eyebrow "What's sick 'bout that?"

Nick looked at him as though to say 'You seriously dont get it?' and then started laughing

"Leave the kid alone Nick. His mind isn't dirty unlike your's." Rochelle said from behind the two "Oh yeah and can I talk to you? Alone?"

Nick smirked at Ellis "I think I may be gettin' lucky kiddo."

Ellis just shook his head "Yer filthy." He walked over next to Zoey/

"Yep what is it?" Nick asked

"Well...when we...bathed together...how the hell did I end up in bed? You didn't do anything did you?"

"What? No! I just put you to bed jeez. You fell asleep in the bath on me, so I put you to bed."

"Okay...I believe you I guess. That was...sweet of you."

Nick shrugged "I couldn't just leave you in the bath now could I?"

"You could've...but you didn't...shows you have a heart."

"Don't start this again. Come on, the groups like leaving us so we'd better get goin'."

He started walking but Rochelle didn't. He stopped and glanced back at her

"Oh yeah and Rochelle?"

"Yeah?" 

"I washed you with a sponge I found on the side of the bath tub."

He saw her face go red and he didn't know if it was from embarresment or anger.

"Oh! Cme here!" She sprinted after him.

**I must tell you, the bath idea wasn't my idea. It was this girl's from DeviantART's.I thought it was pretty cute so I fitted it in. ^^**


	25. Chapter 25

"Wait 'til I get my hands on you!" Rochelle screamed as she continued to chase Nick. They whizzed past their group and into the park that was ahead of them.

The two ignored the yells from their group behind them and continued running. They were laughing uncontrolably as they ran. Suddenly a voice made them stop. It wasn't a familiar voice to Rochelle, but it was oh so familiar to Nick. He froze when he heard it

"Well, well, well...didn't expect to bump into you on my journey."

Nick glanced at the girl who stood infront of him and Rochelle. Rochelle looked at Nick and then at the woman before raising her eyebrow

"You know this girl?"

"I sure do..." Nick muttered

The girl smiled evily at Rochelle "Oh didn't you know? Sorry. I'm Robin. Nick's EX wife."

Rochelle imediatley froze aswell. His ex? What the hell was she doing here?

She eyed up the brown headed girl. Her black pants fitted well to her legs and her hot pink button down shirt was undone at the top, showing off way too much clevage.

_'Alright Rochelle...she's only his ex...' _

Nick glanced at Rochelle. He could tell she was getting mad.

"Well Robin it was nice seeing you again bu-"

The rest of the group had caught up with them now all of them were panting

"Guys! Don't run off like that!" Josh shouted as he neared them. He noticed the girl standing infront of them

"Who is this?" He asked

"Oh this? This is Robin. Nick's..." Rochelle hesitated

"Wife. I'm Nick's wife." Robin grinned showing a perfect set of pearly white teeth

Josh rubbed the back of his head "Nick you got a wife? I thought you were going out with Rochelle?" 

Robin's smile faded at that moment "Rochelle? Who is this 'Rochelle'?"

Josh pointed at Rochelle and smiled "She's Rochelle."

Robin looked like she was going to pounce on poor Rochelle, who tried and tried to look as happy as posible. Robin's smile grew again

"Well its nice to meet you Rochelle. Mind introducing everyone else?"

Nick shook his head "Look Robin you should go find your group."

"I don't have a group. Could I maybe tag along with you guys?" Her blue eyes sparkled as she glanced between everyone

"Sure you can!" Josh chimmed

"No she can't!" Nick snapped "She ruins everything." 

Rochelle sighed "Nick...just let her."

Nick sighed "Fine. But keep away from me you slut."

Robin licked her lips at him and grinned "You weren't saying that when we were in bed."

Nick felt himself getting angrier and angrier "Just shut up okay?"

Rochelle quickly changed the subject "That's Francis, Zoey, Louis, Ellis and Josh."

Robin smiled at the group "Nice to meet you all. I'm Robin."

They all got ready and set off again

While they were walking Rochelle was pulled out of the group by Robin. The two girls stared at eachother before Robin grabbed Rochelle's wrists and pinned them above her head

"Listen, Ro-chelle, I know you think you have Nick all to your damn self but look I'm here now and he doesn't need you. So keep away from him. Alright?"

Her breath smelled like stronge mints mixed with cigerette smoke. Rochelle gulped against her dry throat

"You don't...you don't scare me." She growled

Robin sniggered "I don't? Trust me, if you're not scared now you will be. I will tear your face off if you go near Nick. And that's just one thing I'll do you dont want to hear the rest. Now, be a good girl and go walk besides hick face." She threw Rochelle in the direction of the group and Rochelle stumbled next to Ellis.

"Shit Ro, you look sick. You alright?" Ellis asked

Robin walked past Rochelle and gave her a look that said 'tell him and I'll kill you'. Rochelle nodded and forced a smile onto her face

"Fine Ellis...just fine."

Robin swooshed past everyone until she got to Nick. Nick turned around, expecting to see Rochelle but when he saw Robin he sighed.

"Look what the hell do you want from me?" He asked

"Aw don't be like that Nicky. You know just as well as I do that we were meant to be together." She whispered into his ear. He grabbed her arms and pushed her away

"Listen Robin! Keep away from me you cheap whore!"

The group stared at Nick in shock. Rochelle looked away from the two.

"Nick you apologise to her!" Zoey yelled as Nick stormed off. He stuck his finger up to her and continued walking. Robin winked at Zoey before following after Nick.

He took a deep breath.

_'How the hell could this be? What the fuck is she doing here?'_

"Nick." Robin called out as she neared him

_'Speak of the fucking devil.'_

He rolled his eyes "What!"

Robin stared at him and he stared right back. What happened next was unexpected. She leaned forward and pressed her filthy lips against his. His eyes widened and he pushed her away from him

"What the hell are you doing! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" He wiped his lips and stormed back over to the group. Robin just smirked to herself before following after him.

She gritted her teeth together when she saw him go and stand next to Rochelle.

"You okay?" Rochelle asked

"I'm good. Just having Robin back." Nick replied. Robin walked in between the two of them. She knew Nick was getting angry but that just made her happier. Rochelle watched as Robin moved her hand closer and closer to Nick's she smiled when Nick hastily moved his hand away from her's.

_**x.x.x.x**_

Josh was the last one inside the safehouse. He slammed the door shut and looked around at everyone

"Phew that was close." He grinned at Robin who he'd grown to like. Robin looked away quickly. She wasn't trying to get other men to like her, she just wanted Nick to like her again.

She turned to him and smiled "Nick baby, I'm thinking we need to talk."

Rochelle looked over her shoulder from accross the room "Robin, I don't wanna sound mean but you two don't need to talk."

Robin quickly looked over to her "Shut up Rochelle."

"Nope."

"Alright ladies. That's enough." Josh said as he walked inbetween the two to make sure they wouldn't fight.

Robin glared at Rochelle before turning and walking away. Rochelle turned to Nick who looked right back at her. He gave her a sorry look

"Hey Robin, how about that talk?" He said with a smile. Rochelle glared at him as he walked past her

"I know what I'm doing." He whispered as he past. She wasn't sure she believed that.

He grabbed Robin's slim arm and headed towards the safe house door. Once they were outside he let go of her and slammed the door shut.

"Get out of here Robin." He snarled

Robin simply smirked "Why should I? Go on. Give me one good reason why I should leave. I mean its not like you don't want me here."

"Yes! Yes it is! I want you gone, Robin. You're spoiling eveyrthing. Go! Now!"

"Ha! In your dreams babe. To get me away you're gonna have to come with me."

Nick sighed and rubbed his eyes "Alright look, I didn't want to bring this side of me back but...if you don't go I will kill you. I aint joking. Get your scrawny, pahtetic whorey ass outta here."

Robin sniggered "Ha. Nice insult but, I'm still staying," She reached her hand out for the door handle "and there is _**nothing**_ you can do about it."

She smirked one last time before walking inside the safe house leaving Nick standing there on his own.

**His ex was not my idea either! It was Lemur97 from DeviantART **

**She's cool. ;) **


	26. Chapter 26

All eyes fell on Robin as she entered back into the safehouse. She glanced at everyone until her eyes met with Rochelle's

"What are you looking at?" She snarled

"I don't know but it's looking right back." Rochelle replied as she crossed her arms

The two glared at eachother until Nick burst in. He imediatley felt the tension between the two females

"What's going on?" He curiously asked

"Nothing much." Robin smiled and turned around to face him "Glad you're back! I missed you!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly. Nick only stared at the floor. He knew if he pushed her away she'd only try and do it again.

"Hey!" Rochelle yelled. Josh grabbed her arm

"Leave it Ro." He told her

Rochelle wasn't one to get herself into a fight but right now she was so pissed off. She yanked her arm out of Josh's grip and stromed over to Robin

"Nice hair extensions. I really hope they glued in real good."

Robin screamed as she felt Rochelle pull at her hair. Nick stared at her in shock as she pulled Robin by the hair away from him. She let go of her half way across the room. She looked at her hand. It was covered in Robin's hair.

Josh, Ellis, Louis, Francis and Zoey all stood there in silence. Robin glared at Rochelle

"Oh you in for it now!" She yelled and through her fist in Rochelle's direction. She aimed for her face but missed.

"ROBIN! ROCHELLE!" Nick yelled. The two girls ignored him and continued to fight. It was amusing but Nick knew if they carried on one of them would end up killing the other.

"Go on Rochelle! IN THE FACE! HIT HER IN THE FACCCE!" Francis screamed

"Francis!" Zoey snapped.

Rochelle had Robin pinned and was punching her so hard in the face Robin's nose was actually bleeding.

"Get off me!" Robin screamed

"NO!" Rochelle screamed back. Nick ran over and pulled Rochelle off of her. Rochelle punched and kicked at Nick to try and get free but it was no use. Her attempt was feeble. Robin held onto her nose

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ! You son of a bitch!" She yelled and got to her feet. Before she could try and get Rochelle again Francis grabbed her

"I don't think so." He growled.

Nick pushed Rochelle against the wall behind him "Calm down! Do you hear me? If you calm down I'll let you go!"

"No! I swear that bitch better fuck the hell off!" Rochelle screamed

"What'd you say? You wanna say that to my FACE?" Robin shouted

Louis sighed "Nick take Rochelle somewhere I don't care just aslong as it's away from Robin. Otherwise she isn't gonna calm down." 

Nick nodded and threw Rochelle over his shoulder .That seemed to make her more angry and she punched his back

"Put me down you asshole!"

Nick ignored her and walked towards the safehouse door "I'll be back soon." He told them before opening the door and walking out. He put Rochelle down and stood infront of the door so she couldn't get back inside.

"Move. Now." She demanded. Nick shook his head

"You're not goin' back in there until you calm the hell down."

Rochelle glared at him "Let me past. Now."

He sighed "Rochelle calm the hell down you're gonna attract a horde."

"YOU MEAN A WHORE! ROBIN? I'M GONNA ATTRACT HER!"

"I can still hear you!" Robin yelled from inside the safe house

"Good!"

"Rochelle you're only making things worse." Nick sighed. Rochelle was about to say something when the door flung open pushing Nick out of the way. Robin came into her sight

"You wanna know something huh? Something that me and Nick share and will always have? A little girl. What do you have of his? A used condom? HUH? BITCH YOU WILL NEVER HAVE WHAT HIM AND ME DID!"

Rochelle stared at Nick then at Robin. Nick looked just as shocked as Rochelle

"W...wait...what did you just say?" Nick asked finally overcoming the shock

"You heard me. We have a beautiful girl. You got me pregnant and then ran off. Did he tell you Rochelle?"

Rochelle looked at Robin curiously "No, no he didn't."

"Rochelle don't listen to her!"

"Yeah well you see he got me pregnant and then when he knew it he ran off. I mean if I were you who clearly I am not I wouldn't be giving that piece of scum a chance."

Rochelle turned to Nick "Um...yeah Robin I suppose you can...have him." She walked into the safehouse

"Wait! Rochelle!" Nick shouted after her but she didn't turn

Robin smirked "That wasn't one of my best lies but atleast it worked. But seriously you do have a daughter. Her name is Mia. You just never knew her!"

Nick put his hands over his face "No...no it can't be mine. You're a whore you slept with loads of differen't men...it just can't be mine."

Robin laughed "Nick it's pretty obvious. She looks a spitting double of you. Now, I'm just gonna leave that information to sink in. Here," she put a small piece of paper into his hand and turned towards the safe house "that's her."

When she was back inside he looked down at the picture. _'Oh my god...she does look like me' _

She looked around about 11 to 12. _'Wait...where the hell is she then?' _

Nick walked back into the safe house and closed the door. He made his way over to Robin who was talking with Zoey.

"Robin...I need to talk to you." He whispered. She nodded and they both walked away from Zoey.

"Where the hell is she then? If she isn't with you then I want to know where she is."

Robin shrugged "Don't know . And to be quite honest I don't care" her voice went into a whisper "all I care about is having you back." Her hand slithered into his jacket. Rochelle stared at them from beside Francis. Nick quickly wacked her hand away

"You haven't got me back." Nick snarled and pushed her away "Before you came back you were dead to me. That's how I want you and your daughter to stay."

Robin watched as he walked back over to Rochelle.

"Hey." That was all he could say

Rochelle glanced at him "Hi."

"Look, nothin's going on between me and her. Her-my daughter doesn't mean shit to me. I have never saw her in my whole life."

Rochelle's eyes widend "Nick how can you say that about your own child?"

"I fuckin' hate kids."

"Your daughter Nick. YOUR'S. You have a kid. I would kill to have one of my own. But no all the ungrateful people get them."

"Rochelle kids are whiny little puke faces that visit your house on halloween for candy you aint got."

Rochelle rolled her eyes "I always have candy on halloween."

"That's not the point, Rochelle. I don't want a kid. I don't want to be a caring lovey dovey father."

"Well fuck you then. Cause if I were you I would be so happy right now."

"You obviously don't know how men play this game. We hook up with you for a night and when you get pregnant we leave you with the baby. Trust me Rochelle, if you were me you'd feel the same. Men are differen't." 

"Whatever. Hey Louis, can we go now?" She asked

"Sure we can." Louis smiled and opened the safehouse door for them to exit. Rochelle brushed past Nick and walked into the fresh air.

Once everyone was outside Robin walked over to Nick and smiled "She doesn't want anything to do with you, huh? Well I do. You know we can be so-"

"Robin, Nick it's time we all got goin'." Louis said. Robin glared at him but did what she was told and left. Nick followed after her.

_'The sooner I get out of this, the sooner I can forget I ever met these people...'_

**OoOoOoOoo THE START! XD **

**CAT FIGHT! **


	27. Chapter 27

The group each glanced at eachother.

"Is someone gonna go first?" Robin asked finally. Everyone looked at Nick

"What you want me to go first? Hell no. I am not going into the god damn-" 

"Nick if you go down I'll get you some cigerttes." Rochelle said

"Ah screw it then." He jumped down. The dirty water splashed into his face and all over his suit

"AH GODDAMNIT!"

Ellis and Rochelle dropped down after him, making yet some more water splash onto him. Everyone else then came down.

"I swear all this shit on my suit better come off." He groaned as they walked. He clicked on his clip on flashlight and looked around.

"Well shit." Rochelle muttered "Looks like the zombies have been down here too." She pointed over to the pile of bodies stuffed in all the corners

There was a noise like someone else dropping down. Nick quickly shut off his flash light "We should get out of here. Now."

"Wait-" Robin was cut off as everyone apart from her began to run for the other set of ladders that lead out into-god knows where!

"Robin!" Josh shouted when he realized she was the only one still standing there. The rest of the group stared at her

"What are you all so scared of?" She asked and grinned "It's only my daughter."

Nick sighed and looked away. He was stressed to fuck now.

"Robin stop taking the piss and hurry your ass up before we leave you!"

Rochelle turned to Nick and smiled "Aw Nick. Who would've thought you could make something that cute."

Nick gave her a questionly look before peering over her shoulder at Robin. _'Oh shit...'_

It really was his daughter. Dressed in a pair of pink shorts with a blue shirt. But how the hell did she find them?

"Good girl," Robin said as she held the little girls hand "I knew you would be able to catch up to me."

The little girl didn't speak as her and her mother got nearer to the group.

"What a place to have a family reunion..." Francis muttered. Suddenly Robin felt something tightly wrap around her waist. She was being yanked backwards by a smoker.

"Mom!" Mia yelled

"Oh shit-Someone save her!" Rochelle screamed. The group all exchanged glances before grabbing their weapons. It was all quiet down there apart from the sound of Robin's chokes and the smoker. Nick hurridly tried to turn on his flash light but it didn't work. It fell off and landed under the filthy water.

"Ah shit!" He tried to feel around for it but he couldn't feel anything. Zoey and Francis were shooting the place they thought the smoker was. The sound of gunshots brought on a horde. The horde came from the other side of the sewer, where Robin was.

Mia screamed for her mom but it was no use. Her mother was already surrounded by zombies that were ripping into her.

"Someone grab the kid!" Francis yelled. Rochelle wasted no time and grabbed Mia's tiny hand. The small girl got a fright as she was pulled up the ladder and out of the sewer with some random strangers. Once they were out Rochelle let go of the little girls hand and shouted for Robin. There was no reply.

She stared into the darkness of the sewer. Her heart leapt into her throat when Robin's shaky hand gripped the ladder. The terrified girl reached her hand up for Rochelle's and Rochelle was about to give her some help when something grabbed Robin again. Before she was pulled back into the darkness she shouted something:

"Look after Mia, Rochelle!"

Nick sighed "Thank god she's gone."

Rochelle glared at him "You heartless bastard! You see that kid? That was her mother. What's she got now? A father that doesn't even want her!"

Nick looked down at his little girl. Her watery blue eyes looked up at him. She looked scared of him.

Rochelle rubbed her forehead and sighed "Sweetie, would you mind telling us your name?"

Mia shook her head

"It's alright sweetie, no ones gonna hurt you."

"Mia."

Everyone looked at Nick.

"What? You want me to look happy?"

Francis punched his arm "Don't be a asshole Nick. She's your daughter."

Nick rolled his eyes and stared at his daughter "Uh hi."

Mia only stared at him then back at Rochelle

"Nick's your dad." She smiled a little

"My dad's dead." Mia said. Her voice was almost too quiet to hear.

"No sweetie, Nick's your father."

Mia wasn't sure she believed a complete stranger. She stared at Nick who stared back

"Hi..." she replied finally "Where's my mom?"

"She's a mothers girl." Ellis smiled "Don't worry, allow me to explain what happened in my children friendly way." He kneeled down infront of Mia and smiled

"Hi there Nick's kid. I'm Ellis but you can call me uncle-"

"No she can not." Nick said "If she really is my kid I don't want her thinking we're related."

"Okay...so I guess ya just call me Ellis then. Anyhoo,yer mom is in a beautiful place filled with horses and god and whales!"

Mia stared at him "She's dead isn't she?"

Ellis looked down "Yep."

Mia's eyes filled with tears again

"Nick...comfort the girl damnit." Rochelle whispered to him.

"Uh everythings gonna be alright? You're gonna be fine." He scratched the back of his head.

_'Great...'_


	28. Chapter 28

The group walked (or tried their best to) through the maze of alarmed cars.

"'Ey Ro? Wanna hear a joke?" Francis asked. Rochelle shrugged

"I suppose so."

"Actually seeing as though there's a twelve year old girl behind you I don't think I should tell it."

"What?" Rochelle looked behind her to see Mia smiling at her

"Sweetie...didn't I tell you to go walk with your dad?"

"Yes but...I don't want to." Mia replied

Rochelle sighed "Nick! Get yo ass over here!"

Nick looked over to Rochelle. He realized who was behind her and shook his head "Uh no I'll just stay over here."

Rochelle turned to the small girl "Mia I really think you should be with your dad, not me. I'm not the one you're going to be living with after all this blows over."

Mia sighed and trailed off over to her dad. He didn't realize she was there and continued to speak to Ellis

"You got raped by a horse then you sucked Keith's dick!"

Ellis frowned at him "I didn't mean to shoot you! Stop bein' so mean!"

"Ellis...FUCK YOU! You got a happy trigger finger? How 'bouts shooting your ass!"

A small giggle spilled out of Mia. Nick froze whilst Ellis smirked

"Shouldn't be teachin' yer daughter language like that."

Zoey smiled at Nick and peered at Mia "Aww Nick! She's a beauty! Gets her looks from her mother I guess..."

Ellis laughed "Yeah haha!"

Slowly Nick watched as the two got further ahead of them. He turned to Mia to have a proper look at her.

She looked up at him.

'It's like lookin' down at a fucking genderbent version of me.'

"Um..." he tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind "You...don't repeat those words."

Mia didn't say anything. Just stared at her dad with wide eyes.

"And follow Ellis I guess."

Slowly the small girl walked off infront of him and he began walking behind her. Rochelle smiled at him from the other side of the cars. He looked back over to her and frowned. Suddenly their eye's were pulled apart by Mia screaming. Nick looked at her to see she had fallen over.

'Oh my god, over exaggerate much? Just like her fuckin' mom.'

"Alright, alright we get it. You're hurt. Get up and shake it off."

"Nick!" Rochelle snapped "Help her up!"

"Rochelle all she did was trip over. God it mustn't of hurt that bad. Come on, grow up Mia. You're not with your mom anymore."

Mia shut up and quickly got to her feet. She looked down at her bleeding leg

"My leg hurts though..."

"Suck it up. We have bigger problems then a bleeding leg."

That just made her eyes even more watery "I wish my mom was here! I hate you!" She ran off over to Ellis. Francis whistled

"Woow, what's it been like seven minutes? And she already hates you. Man I hate to think what you're gonna be like when you have to look after her by yourself."

"Hey Francis how about you shut up? Alright. You try being a father to a daughter you have only just met! A daughter who probably doesn't know what's right and what's wrong! Cause hey I'm sure you'll do just as shit a job as I'm doing."

Rochelle stared at him "You are doing a fine job, Nick. That's just what little girls do."

He rolled his eyes "Whatever."

They all followed him over to the ladders that lead up onto the high way. He let everyone go up before him. When they got to the top there was an ambulance parked in the middle of the road. Everything else was still and quiet. Mia stuck close by Ellis.

"I'll check it out." Nick told them and walked towards it. The doors to the back of the ambulance were open letting him see inside. He looked in. A few health packs were lying around and pills. He looked over to his group and mouthed 'Nothing.' then made his way around to the drivers seat. He looked inside to see the driver dead with his head lying against the steering wheel. Nick slowly opened the door and looked inside. It looked okay. He began feeling and looking around for stuff when slowly the dead driver began to rise. Nick stopped what he was doing and immediatley pulled out his pistol. The driver was strapped in so it made things easier for Nick.

"Help...me!" The driver choked and reached a hand out for Nick, who jumped backwards. The group heard what was going on but couldn't see anything.

"I'm not...dead! I'm ali..ve!"

"Stay the hell away from me!"

"Nick?" Rochelle asked slowly "What's going on?"

"Yeah, what IS going on?" Josh asked as he climbed up the ladders behind them. Rochelle turned around

"Where the hell have you been? I thought you were right here."

"You guys left me while I was looking for pills!" Josh snapped. The group all shrugged and turned back around.

"Don't worry," Louis said "I feel like I'm dead to these people too sometimes." (xD)

The driver un did his seat belt and threw himself out at Nick. Nick pushed him back and shot him twice in the head. The gunshots frightend everyone especially Mia who was new to that kind of loud sound.

Suddenly an idea hit Nick hard. He grabbed the keys to the abulance and got into the drivers seat. He honked the horn and everyone looked over.

"GET IN THEN!" Nick yelled. Rochelle raised a brow

"What the hell is he doin'?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Uh guys I don't mean to rush y'all but like..."

Everyone turned around to the ladders where zombies were scurrying up. All eyes went to Josh

"So I may have shot a car..."

"JOSH!" Everyone screamed.

"Alright quick! Everyone get to the ambulance!" Rochelle yelled. The group ran and threw thereselves into the back. Rochelle tried to get in but there was no more room.

"For gods sake! Someone MOVE ALONG PLEASE!" She screamed. Everyone tried but the back of the ambulance was too small.

"I have an idea. GET IN THE FUCKING FRONT!" Francis screamed and shut the doors. Rochelle smiled and climbed into the passanger seat. Nick gave her a funny look

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Drive." Rochelle said simply as she locked her door.

"No I want to know-"

A group of zombies banged on the window beside Rochelle

"Drive JUST DRIVE!" Rochelle screamed in Nick's face. Nick floored it and off they went.

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Rochelle screamed. Nick sighed and spun the vechile around. Everyone in the back hit the wall and groaned.

"Be careful dickhead!" Francis shouted.

Off they drove.

x.x.x.x

It'd been a while since he'd been driving now. The sun was beginning to go down. Rochelle was struggling to keep herself awake. Nick glanced at her

"You know you're looking a bit tired. You can sleep if you like."

Rochelle yawned and shook her head "No. It's no problem. Infact wait stop for a minute."

Nick stopped the ambulance wondering why she'd asked that. He watched her get out. About twenty minutes passed until someone finally came back inside. It wasn't Rochelle though. Oh no, instead it was Mia.

"Where's Rochelle?" He asked as she got into the passenger seat

"She said she wanted to sit with the others in the back and thought that maybe I wanted to come sit with you. Since you are my dad."

She slammed the door shut and Nick started to drive again. He didn't know where they were driving to exactly...an evac station? They'd never find one.

"This looks like the place mom used to take me." Mia smiled

"Eh...oh yeah?" Nick said plainly

"Yeah. She'd leave me at her boyfriends house all day while him and her went out to some fancy place."

Nick's eyes shot open.

'Its like she's fucking re-lived my life.' He thought

"Eh that's...nice." Nick said not really paying attention to the road. He was staring at Mia who was continuing to tell him about her life.

"DAD WATCH THE ROAD!" She suddenly yelled. Nick didn't know what gave him more of a fright, the fact they were about to crash or the fact she'd just called him dad.

Quickly he swerved the ambulance but it didn't stop and they crashed into some trees...


	29. Chapter 29

He could hear voices. All differen't but all saying the same thing. Slowly he opened his eyes. Pain struck all over his body and his sight was blurry.

"He's awake! NICK'S AWAKE!" He heard Zoey yell

"Rochelle isn't...neither is the kid." Francis said somewhere near him. Nick felt worried now.

"Where's Louis? LOUIS!" Josh screamed.

Nick just sat there, not moving. His eyes felt like they were getting heavy and heavy until they finally shut...

x.x.x.x

When he woke up again he was surprised to see they were in another car. A bus infact...

He looked beside him to see Rochelle staring blankly at the back of the mans seat who sat infront of her. Blood was dried onto the side of her face and she looked rather depressed.

"Rochelle?" He asked. She didn't even glance at him. He tried again

"Ro...where are we?"

Slowly Rochelle looked straight at him. She looked really pissed off. There was a couple of scratches that covered her face and a big bruise on her left eye.

"What happened to you?" He asked

"You're what happened to me!" She screamed

"Hey Miss! Would you mind bein' quiet?" Someone shouted from the back of the bus

Rochelle lowered her voice "This is all because of you Nick, we are being taken somewhere we don't even know. We are on this bus with the Milatary and we're probably gonna get killed. Considering the fact half these people are turning into zombies."

Nick sighed "Ro we might be getting evacuated. Which is a good thing. Thats what we came here for right? To be saved eventually."

Rochelle glared at him "They're bombing this goddamn city Nick. We aren't headin' out of it either...we're headin' deeper into it."

Nick's eyes widened "What? Why the hell did you get on this stupid bus for then?"

"Because Nick they told us to get on or they'd kill us there and then."

"If they thought we were infected why didn't they just leave us!"

"You don't get it! They're probably gonna run tests on us before they kill us! We are their puppets now. And it's all your fault for crashing the damn ambulance."

"You think it's my fault? Rochelle all I've ever tried to do was get us out of this alive. That's all I ever wanted. I have tried my fucking best to keep us alive since Coach died. But you, you don't realize that. You just think I'm some heartless bastard who's tryin' to get us killed. Well you thought wrong. I'm fighting until the end Rochelle. Wheather I die in the process or not." He unbuckled his seat belt and stood up

"Where's the group?" He asked a dumbfounded Rochelle

"Oh uh...behind us."

he looked behind to see everyone's dull faces

"Don't worry guys I'm gettin' us outta here." He whispered. They all just shrugged. He looked down at Mia who was sleeping beside Ellis

"Keep her safe Ellis. If I don't come back you guys smash the goddamn window and make a break for it. If I do, well you'll see."

He moved out of the seat he was sitting in and began walking down to the front of the bus. He didn't get too far when he was stopped by a guard

"Please return to your seat sir." The guard told him. Nick glanced down at the mans gun then back up to his face. He was a small ginger nervous wreck who was staring at Nick looking terrified.

'this is going to be easier then I thought...' He smirked

"Listen I will slit your fucking throat if you don't stop this goddamn coach and let me and my," He glanced behind him and hesitated "family get some fucking fresh air. And if you say a mother fucking word to any of your friends I swear I'll kill you and your family."

The man shakily pointed his gun at Nick "Sir sit down and stop threatning me."

Nick laughed "What you gonna do? Kill me? I'd like to see your scrawny ass try. Now stop this fucking bus."

Suddenly there was another guard standing in between the two pointing a gun at Nick's head ". Or I'll kill you" He warned him

Nick looked at the gun "Do that." he snarled. The guard was about to pull the trigger when the bus suddenly hit something. Nick and the two guards were flung forwards.

"Shit we're losing control!" The driver yelled "There's a pink thing in the middle of the goddamn road! Shit shit shit! It's a bigass zombie. Oh no!"

It was a tank. It came running up to the coach and smashed the window and yanked the driver out. Suddenly there was a yelp of pain and a ferocious roar from the tank. Everyone was screaming and trying to get out when suddenly the tank threw one of its huge fists into the side of the bus, sending it tumbling along the road. People tried to grab onto their seats but still they were tossed all over the place.

Terrifield screams pierced the air as the tank pounded into the bus. Nick felt pain all over his body again. The bus was picked up and threw, landing upside down on the road. That made the pain worse. He looked over to where his friends were seated to see them all paniking like everyone else. He couldn't bring himself to stand up. His legs just didn't have the energy.

everyone lay on the ceiling of the coach, not daring to move. They thought that maybe if they kept still and not made a noise the tank would leave. Well, half of them were dead now anyways.

The tanks heavy footsteps were heard running away from the coach. Yep, it had worked. It's growling and roaring dissapeared into the night.

Francis got to his feet "Is everyone in MY group okay?" He asked

"Yeah." Everyone replied. Rochelle got to her feet and dusted herself off. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Nick, lying limp on the ceiling next to the dead ginger guard.

"Nicolas!" She shouted and made her way over all the dead bodies and over to him.

She kneeled beside him and shook him "Nick! Niiiiick!"

"Oh god...feels like I have a freakin' hangover." He groaned as he got himself up. She smiled

"Well we're all okay...can we go now?" She asked with a smile

"Sure but we're going to have to climb outta here...there is no way we're gettin' out that door."

"Then how do you suppose we get out?"

"Climb out the smashed windows." He winked at her and attempted to climb out. Eventually after a couple of fails he got out.

"Alright someone help Mia out and then get your asses out."

Francis helped the little girl out and then got himself out. After a while Zoey, Ellis, Louis and Josh were all out.

"Come on Rochelle." Josh shouted. Rochelle was too busy looking around at all the helpless people lying in the destruction.

"You're all going to be alright...when I get outta here I am gonna tell CEDA where you all are." She knew they were all hopeless. They were dying and all she did was ignore them and get herself out of the window.

As they walked away from the bus she wondered how they were alive, but those people weren't...


	30. Chapter 30

**REEEEAADDD THIS! **

**This chapter is just N/R laying around...and I feel so embaressed writing this xD I hope I don't get anything wrong xD **

**SEXUAL THEMES IMPLIED. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO SEE ME WRITE ABOUT THESE THINGS XD **

They'd found themselves a random safehouse while they were trying to find the bridge. Being tired and knowing it wasn't safe outside they took the opportunity to have a rest and calm down.

It was a homely kind of safe house. A place you would feel safe but also feel comfy.

"We should get some sleep." Louis said after he'd barracaded the door "I think we deserve it..."

Francis nodded "We sure as shit do. Now if you shit heads need me I'll be in the toilet probably shitting in the sink."

"Why the sink?" Josh asked from the small round dinning table

Francis shrugged "I dunno...I've never shat in a sink before. And I hate sinks."

Josh nodded slowly "O...kay."

Francis dissapeard into the bathroom and slammed the door. The others sat in awkward silence.

"Alright Mia I think it's your bed time." Rochelle said smilling

Mia looked up from where she was sitting "What now? You expect me to sleep knowing those things are out there?"

"You're safe in here sweetie. They can't get you."

Mia shakily stood up "Alright then. I'll see you guys in the morning." She made her way over to the ripped couch and lay down on it

"No Mia, you have one of the rooms. I'll take the couch." Nick said. He was sitting besides Josh with Zoey on his other side.

Ellis stood up "I'll show her to her room!"

"Pedo." Nick muttered as he watched Ellis show the little girl to a random bedroom. He then turned to them

"Alrighty, there's only three bedrooms and two couches. I'll take one of the beds with Zoey. Louis and Josh you two sleep top 'n' tail in the other bed and Nick and Ro' you two have the couches."

"What about Francis?" Rochelle asked

"Francis is probably asleep on the sink. That or he'll jus' have tah take the bath."

Zoey smiled and stood up "Well I should be going to bed now too. Night guys." She walked off into one of the other bed rooms. Ellis followed

"Hey Ellis" Nick said. Ellis stopped and glanced at him

"What Nick?"

"Always use a condom." He smirked

"Oh whatever!" He stuck his finger up at him before walking into the bedroom and closing the door.

Rochelle was sitting on the otherside of the table turning the latern they had off and on. Nick stared at her while she did it.

"Thats getting annoying." He said

"You're getting annoying." She said and threw the lantern at him. He caught it and placed it on the table

"I couldn't help but realize all those scratches on your face." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest "You wanna tell me what the hell happened?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because Rochelle you're part of this team."

"That's not a reason."

"Just...tell me."

Rochelle sighed "Fine...when everyone else got caught...I tried to get away. I have so much bad luck...I got caught."

Nick was staring at her with a look of concentration "And they hurt you?"

"Yeah." She looked away "They hurt me alright."

"Rochelle what did they do?" Nicks voice was near a whisper "Rochelle!" He snapped when she didn't answer

"They hit me. And then they threatned me. They said if I didn't get on the bus they'd kill me."

"I'm sorry Rochelle...I'm so fuckin' sorry..."

She shrugged "I'm just glad I'm not as stubborn as you. You would've refused to get on. The result of that would've been you getting killed."

Nick sighed and made his way over to one of the sofas. He lay down on it and stared at the ceiling.

"I can't wait to get out of this apocalypse. No more running around, no more waking up early and no more staying sober. I am going to drink 'til I am so fuckin' pissed after all this."

"Eh Nick you're forgetting something. You're gonna have a kid to look after."

"Oh yeah...shit Rochelle couldn't you just take her? I mean you're great with all these bedtimes and stuff."

Rochelle walked over and lay beside him on the small couch.

"I could but...she's your kid. Plus I have to work after this."

Nick laughed "Ha you have to work? Damn Rochelle this story will make you big."

"Yeah it will."

They went silent for a few minutes before Nick turned to Rochelle.

"This is going to sound really stupid but...when this thing ends how about you come and live with me and Mia..."

Rochelle's eyes widend "I couldn't Nick...I mean well...I have to go home to Cleveland."

"You don't have to." Nick said

"Oh but I do. My home, my family and my job are up there."

"Have you ever heard of something called starting over?" Nick said as he rolled his eyes

"Yes Nick, yes I have. But why wold I want to when everyone and everything I know of is up there. "

"Well then let me come with you. You know I'm not gonna be able to handle a kid on my own."

Rochelle sighed heavily "Fine. But if you argue with any of my family I'm throwing you out."

He smirked "Oh I wont."

"I'm only doing this for Mia though."

"Yeah sure I know you are." He smirked and threw his arms around her. She frowned and tried to break free from his hug but she couldn't. Suddnely she felt his cold hand underneath her shirt on her stomach. She squeeled and pushed herself forward, falling off of the couch.

Nick bust out laughing while she lay there glaring at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Did I say you could put your hand there?"

Nick smirked "Come on, I know you liked it."

"Nick I mean it...don't do that." She got back up and lay back on the couch, her back facing him.

"What's the matter? Don't like being touched of sexy men?" He smirked when she laughed

"It's not that...it's just your hand was cold and it was a bit of a shock you putting your hand underneath my shirt..."

He laughed "I wont do it again unless my hands are warm then."

Rochelle turned over to face him. She got a bit of a shock when she realized how close they were. The tip of her nose was almost touching his. And it was then she realized how small she was compaired to him.

She tried not to look into his eyes and when she did she'd imediatley look away .

"Rochelle." He whispered, his warm breath on her face. She gulped and looked at him

"What?"

They stared at eachother until Nick finally decided to make a move. Slowly he began kissing her neck. He stopped for a moment waiting to see if she'd object, but when he heard nothing he continued. Rochelle stayed as still as a statute. She heard Nick sigh

"If you want me to stop I will."

"N..no." She stuttered

"Then why the hell are you staying so still?"

"J...just a bit shocked again."

He smirked and continued. He felt Rochelle's hand snake up his back and run through his hair. Now he knew she was comfortable and not uneasy so he continued but added more pressure. His hand moved to her shirt and he pulled it up her stomach and her hand went to his shirt where she hastily undid the buttons.

'Yay sex...finally.' He thought and let a little laugh out

**I am not writing the next part xD**

**y'all know what happens when a man and a woman-Yeah xD **


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi!**

**Don't ask where I've been xD I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS FANFICTION! D: **

**But don't worry I'm back to finish it! :D yaaaaaay for my awesomeness of remembering I had a fanfiction to finish! TWO ACTUALLY! :o **

**Thank you everyone so soo much for all the favs and reviews! I really REALLY appreciate them!**

In the morning things were somewhat awkward. Nick and Rochelle were avoiding eye contact as they walked around the safe house. Mia was sitting with Ellis, Zoey, Josh, Louis and Francis.

"You two are awfully quiet today." Francis said with a half grin on his face. Rochelle glared at him

"What the hell are you grinning at?" She asked grumpily

Francis snorted "Just…you weren't too quiet last night."

Nick spat the water he was drinking out, making it splatter onto the wall infront of him "What the hell do you mean?" He yelled as he spun around. Francis shuffled backwards a bit before clearing his throat

"I mean you guys on the sofa last night doing it."

Ellis, Zoey and Josh turned to Rochelle whose face was slightly red. She quickly turned to hid it

"We did nothing of the sort Francis!"

Francis snorted once more "I HEARD you two. I'm not stupid."

"What you heard was wrong then, alright? Must've just been a really perverted dream you had."

"If I had a perverted dream about ANYONE it would be about me and you, Ro."

Rochelle glared at him "Shut up Francis."

He smirked evily "Or what?"

Suddenly, a frying pan was flung through the air, hitting Francis' bald head and knocking him unconscious. Everyone turned to Nick who was standing with both of his hands up as though he was saying 'It wasn't me'.

Zoey's mouth dropped open "What the HELL did you do that for?"

Ellis took Mia by the hand and stood up "Come on Mi'. You don't wanna be here for the arguments.."

Nick glanced at him "Oh wait...Hell no! That's my kid you're taking with you! You need MY permission!"

Rochelle grabbed him before he could do anything to Ellis who practically yanked Mia out of the room in fear of being pounced by Nick.

"He took my kid!"

"You need to calm down before going anywhere near her!" Zoey screamed

"Alright Zoey come on she is his kid." Rochelle said letting her grip come lose on his arm

"Yeah but-ROCHELLE LOOK AT WHAT HE DID TO FRANCIS!"

"Zoey…Francis is fine…I think…depends how hard that pan hit him…"

Nick laughed "He deserved it anyways. Whatever I'm out of here."

"Wait Ni-"  
"Oh by the way Ro, thanks for last night. It was a blast." He winked at her before laughing and walked out of the safe house. Rochelle scrambled over to the window and watched as he snatched his kid away from Ellis and began walking away onto the misty street.

"What did you two do last night…?" Josh asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah," Louis started "What DID you two d last night?"

Rochelle turned to them, stared for a little while before running out of the safe house "Nick! Niiiick!" She yelled but it was too late. He was already out of sight. She felt tears stinging her eyes. He had left so…so uncaringly. Like she had just been a whore he was waiting to use for one night…

Josh came stumbling out after her "Ro…Ro are you okay?" He asked

She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably "He's not…he's not coming back, is he?"

Josh wrapped his scarred arms around her and pulled her close to him "It's okay Rochelle…

She whimpered a bit "But it's not…"

Suddenly she pushed Josh back and began running off, trying her best to try and follow where Nick had gone. After a while she began to run out of breath. She stopped and looked around. She was completely lost and she had no one to turn to now. The mist did not help at all.

All around her she heard bushes rustling like something was going to get her…and then it did. Right before she could do anything a hunter jumped out from one of the bushes and pinned her hard against the pavement…

She closed her eyes tightly, ready for the end to bring itself to her…

O_o will she dieeeeeeee?

Or will she liveeeeee?

Review please! :D

**And again, I am so so SO sorry for such a late update! D: Will be updating my other fanfic shortly aswell! Yay! :D **


	32. Chapter 32

**Jeesh honestly guys I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I've just been really busy with other stuff and stuff xD **

**Like I wrote this when I was in love with L4D2 now I hardly ever play it :c but DUN WORRI! This is getting finished as is my other one! :D **

**Thanks for all the reviews- OMG 77! My most popular fan fiction thank you ALL! :3**

Her body felt numb as her eyes opened to an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello? Heeeelllo? Hey y'all okay down there?"

When Rochelle opened her eyes she ended up making eye contact with a rather old man holding a shotgun. She looked beside her to see the body of the hunter that had just attacked her.

"Are yew okay?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Slightly shocked she sat up and nodded

"I-I'm fine…have you saw my friends?"

He shook his head "No I'm afraid I haven't. Only other person I've saw today is you. Come on yew must be a little shaken up after that. I'll take yew back to my house."

Rochelle shook her head as she stood up "Um…no thanks I better be heading back to my friends…thank you though."

The man nodded "I understand but if you guys need any sort of protection or help come to me I'll be here forever! I aint leavin'."  
Rochelle nodded with a fake smile "Okay."

The two went their separate ways without another word to each other. Rochelle figured that Nick would probably have gone back to the others by now so she went back up to them.

She got to the house they'd been hiding out in and walked into the door

"Hey guys, I'm back." She yelled as she closed the door behind her. No reply.

"Guys?" She said slowly. She looked around and realized they weren't here anymore…they'd left.

"No…" She muttered as she sat down on one of the abandoned chairs. It was hard to believe that the group of people she had put all of her trust into had left without so much as a note.

Maybe they were looking for her? For Nick?

Or maybe they weren't…

Rochelle let a tear escape her eye as she stood back up. She wiped her eyes and sighed. She had no idea what to do now but she knew she couldn't stay here- it was just going to bring back faded memories. She grabbed her baseball bat and exited the safe house.

She made her way through the forest by herself. The sun was blaring down onto her through the trees and it made her feel like she was in one of those movies where the character was all alone in the world.

She couldn't take all the silence. Usually there was arguing and usually she'd hate it but right now she would listen to anything but silence.

She wondered what had happened to Nick…where he had gone with Mia. That wasn't her problem anymore she guessed. He didn't want her anymore so she shouldn't wait for him.

It made her sad that once she had found comfort in him, almost fallen in love with the guy only for him to walk out on her after one night. All she wanted was for him to trust them all…but she had gotten a bit too close to him in the end resulting in nothing but heartbreak. She only wished the best for poor Mia who now had to grow up with him.

She let out a small cry as she neared the end of the forest. She could see an evac centre…it was right there…all she needed to do was get out of here and over to there!

She was thirsty and dehydrated but she pushed on…she was going to survive this for everyone who didn't.

As she made her way out of the trees a sudden crowd of zombies came from behind her, growling and hissing at her. She looked behind her and to her complete horror there were her friends. All of them blood thirsty zombies heading towards her.

Ellis, Zoey, Josh, Franics, Louis…

She shook her head and cried "No…no!"

Sweat was pouring down from her forhead but she needed to get over to the evac. She turned back around and began to tiredly sprint through the huge Wheatfield.

A guard from the other side noticed her and the zombies.

"Hey look…I think she'd alive." He said to the other guard. He raised his eyebrow

"Maybe she is. Don't take any chances though- this place is getting full anyways."  
He pointed his gun towards her but as he shot she tripped and he ended up shooting zoey.

"NO!" Rochelle screamed even though she knew that was no longer Zoey. The four other's came running towards her but luckily she scrambled back to her feet just in time to get away.

Once she was near the guys she screamed

"P-P-PLEASE! I-IM IMMUNE!"

The guards glanced at each other before shooting the zombies behind her. She collapsed at their feet, exhaustion showing all over her body as her brown eyes looked up into theirs.

"Take her in…" One of them said to the other. He bent down and picked her up bridal style, taking her into the evac centre. He lay her down on one of the blue mattresses next to another woman.

"Somebody get this girl some water!" He yelled.

And that was it. Rochelle let a smile show on her dry cracked lips because she knew she'd made it.

**Later on**

Rochelle had had something to drink and was feeling much better than she had earlier. She was sat on her mattress staring at her feet. Most of the survivors were asleep now but Rochelle just couldn't close her eyes without seeing Nick or Mia. She needed to know what had happened to them. Where they zombies too? Or did they survive?

She accepted the fact that they had probably died…although it made her cry she knew that it was probably the truth.

Suddenly as all hope was fading from her the door to the evac centre opened and in walked two survivors…Nick and Mia.

Rochelle didn't say anything…she didn't act like she was excited or show any feelings. She simply pulled the blanket over her head and watched them. Nick was limping while carrying Mia who was wrapped in a blanket. She froze when she realized the only matrass that wasn't taken was beside her. He limped over and lay Mia down before collapsing down next to her and letting out a loud groan.

"Hey you. You got any water?" He asked to Rochelle. She shook her head. He tutted

"I'm so thirsty. So what's your name? You look pretty underneath that blanket."

She could just see him smirking at that. Did he even remember Rochelle? Did he ever feel what she felt towards him?

That made her angry and suddenly she yanked the blanket off of herself and glared at him.

"My names Rochelle! Remember me?" She yelled

Nick raised his eyebrow before getting up "Ro…Rochelle! You're alive!" He said looking shocked.

"Shhh!" Somebody snapped.

"Yes I'm alive. But the others aren't. You really fucked things up by leaving Nick."

Nick shook his head "Look I'm just not one who likes to get tied down with relationships…I'm so sorry Rochelle…I really do love you."

He wrapped his arms around her lovingly "I'm really sorry…" He whispered. She hugged him back "It's….it's okay…"

When Nick pulled back he looked sad "Look Ro…I need to ask you a favour…"

She nodded "Okay shoot."  
"It's a really big favour…I got bit…I'm gonna go tell them and yeah…I'll die."

Rochelles eyes looked watery

"Oh don't cry sweetie…I was just going to ask you to look after Mia when I'm gone…give her the life I could probably never give her…"

Rochelle looked down at Mia who was sleeping like a baby. Cuts and bruises covered her face…she couldn't just say no. After all she felt like her mother.

"Ofcourse Nick…anything for you…" She said and kissed his forehead. She leaned down to his ear and whispered "I loved you from the beginning…"  
She sobbed as he whispered it back

"I know…I loved you too…tell her something…just not that Im dead. Be a good mom, Ro."

He stood up with tears in his eyes as he walked away. Rochelle was crying uncontrollably as he walked away from them and out of the door…she knew that was the last time she would ever see him…

After all that they'd been through together she couldn't help thinking he could've been the on. That just made her cry even more. She lay down letting all of their memories pile up inside of her head.

And when she heard the gunshots she knew that was the end of Nick. Now it was time to move on, to be strong and take care of Mia.

And once she got home she'd make sure everyone knew about the extraordinary person she had met and how she taught him to trust again…

**The end**

**I hope you all liked it! ;D **

**Omg it's the end :c Ikr so sad but you know everything comes to an end! xD **

**Well review if you like I have an alternate ending on my DeviantART it's a happy one ^.^ lol :D **


End file.
